Perdido y encontrado
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: [U/A] ¿Que pasaría si te dijera que todo lo que conoces es mentira...que no eres quien creías ser?..."Entonces...si no soy Isaac ni soy Ike...¿Quién soy?..."
1. 1 Capítulo: Pesadillas

_**1° Capítulo: Pesadillas**_

 _La masacre que se veía en esos momentos era inhumana._

 _Muchos cadáveres de niños cubrían las empedradas calles, las cuales adquirieron un rojo satín. Sin siquiera haberse arrepentido de sus atroces actos, sus enmascarados asesinos marchaban en silencio, buscando casa por casa a todos los niños menores para quitarles la vida y como acto final lo quemaban,, con el fin de asegurar que estaban muertos._

 _Las familias que aún tenían vivos a sus infantes, huían lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, la mayoría de los hombres de familia decidieron no dejar a los bandidos alcanzarlos, por lo que decidieron pelear contra ellos. No tardaron en caer algunos nuevos cadáveres de estos valientes señores para acompañar a los niños asesinados._

 _Cuando los últimos estuvieron a punto de caer, la caballería real llegó en su auxilio, unos tenían la misión de ser apoyo y refuerzos, mientras que el resto buscaba a la otra parte de la familia para ayudarla a huir lejos de aquel atroz evento._

 _-¡Mamá!-gritaba un pequeño niño no mayor a seis años que corría tomado de la mano de una mujer, quién además cargaba en su brazo a una pequeña bebé envuelta en blancas telas.- ¡Mamá!, ¿Dónde está papá?- el pequeño se oía cada vez más asustado-¿Y mi papá?- La mujer solo seguía corriendo y hacía que su hijo la siguiera. Aún sin que su joven cabeza entendiera, solo siguió a su madre, corriendo en silencio._

 _Un brazo fuerte tomó al niño y lo separo de su progenitora,-¡Suéltame!- gritaba el niño mientras el enmascarado huía con el hacia los obscuros bosques-¡Socorro!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!- seguía gritando con desesperación mientras intentaba soltarse de aquel bandido. Su captor río malévolamente y lo tiró al piso, entonces sacó un cuchillo y se dirigió a él, lo mantuvo en el piso mientras el intentaba huir y levantó el arma-Dulces sueños pequeña sabandija…_

* * *

-¡Isaac!- alguien lo sacudió fuertemente-¡Isaac despierta!- el muchacho despertó bruscamente y se sentó en su cama, bañado de un sudor frío. Volteó hacia su mesa de noche, prendió su lámpara, se puso sus lentes y volteó a ver a quién lo había despertado. Frente a él estaba un hombre de unos 40 años, fornido, cabellos cafés, con unos ojos verde esmeralda. El joven no tenía más de 18 años, tenía el cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros, completamente lacio, sus ojos azul turquesa resaltaban mucho con su pálida piel y era demasiado delgado.

-Isaac…-le dijo este hombre más calmado al muchacho mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le ponía la mano en el hombro del peli negro, quién respiraba muy agitado-Isaac, ¿te sientes bien?-usó su otra mano para verificar que el muchacho no tuviese fiebre-Estabas gritando en sueños otra vez- el joven no respondió solo miraba al piso. El mayor tomo con cariño la barbilla del muchacho e hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran-Fue ese sueño de nuevo, ¿no?

El joven respiró profundo antes de contestar afirmativamente con la cabeza. Reinó un silencio incómodo.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo confundido mientras se tallaba los ojos por debajo de los lentes-Tengo la misma pesadilla desde los 16…

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto, un pequeño niño no mayor de 5 años, de cabellos rubios y alborotados, ojos color miel y una piel casi igual de pálida que la del peli negro se hizo presente junto con un oso de peluche café. El pequeño bostezó-Papá, ¿Isaac gritaba de nuevo?-El mayor solo le dedicó una sonrisa

-Si hijo- le contestó-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano si está bien?

-Isaac…-las palabras del rubio se vieron interrumpidas por un bostezo del mismo-… ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te presto a mi osito? El me ayuda a dormir por las noches…

El hermano mayor río tiernamente ante las palabras del menor-No Tobby, muchas gracias. Estaré bien- la última frase no la dijo muy convencido.

-Bueno…-el menor volvió a bostezar-…yo vuelvo a dormir-el rubio cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fue.

El hombre mayor entonces se dirigió al peli negro-Ven- le abrazó-el joven correspondió al abrazo-Son solo sueños Isaac, no dejes que eso te afecte. Eres un joven maravilloso y yo sé qué harás cosas increíbles y que serán alguien importante.-El joven no contestó-No dejes que unas pesadillas arruinen tus sueños.- El joven recostó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor en silencio. Así se quedaron unos momentos, los cuales hicieron que le invadiese el sueño de nuevo. El mayor sonrió, besó la cabeza de su hijo, lo recostó en su cama, le quitó los lentes, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se propuso a salir de la habitación.

-dulces sueños, hijo…- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

 **Hola :3, bueno este es el primer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, créanme que el summary y el nombre tendrán sentido un poco más adelante :3, por ahora espero y lo disfruten :3 (perdonen si quedó un poco corto, pero esta es una tipo Introducción n.n')**

 **Nos leemos : )**


	2. 2 Capítulo: EL cumpleañero

_**2° Capítulo: El cumpleañero**_

-Bien Tobby…-Dijo el castaño a su hijo menor-… ¿prefieres salchichas o tocino para acompañar tus huevos?

-¡Salchichas!-Dijo el infante felizmente.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana en un pequeño apartamento en el pequeña ciudad de Sholua, donde la estación dorada se hacía presente con un frío considerable y una bella vista.

El mayor con uniforme de policía preparaba el desayuno y un pequeño rubio con el uniforme de su escuela esperaba a que estuviese listo.

Se hizo presente el joven peli negro, vestido con su uniforme, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, un moño verde en el cuello, un saco negro y pantalones que iban a juego, junto con unos zapatos negros recién boleados. Cabe mencionar, que el uniforme de su hermano menor era parecido al suyo, la diferencia es que su saco, pantalón y zapatos eran cafés y el moño era gris.

-Ah, Isaac…-El adulto lo saludó-…veo que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te fue el resto de la noche?- sirvió dos tazas de café y el desayuno de todos.

-Pues mejor, gracias- dijo el peli negro recibiendo su desayuno.

El padre de los muchachos se sentó frente de ellos-Me alegra oír eso- La familia desayunó con los divertidos e inocentes comentarios del rubio sobre sus caricaturas.

-Por cierto Tobby…-le dijo el padre al infante-… ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?

El pequeño hizo un pequeño esfuerzo, después lo recordó-¡Feliz cumpleaños Isaac!- le dijo con mucha alegría.

El peli negro sonrió ante los actos de su hermano menor, quién se levantó para abrazarle-gracias pequeño Tobby- El padre de los muchachos no tardó en unírseles-Felicidades muchacho, ¡mira como haz crecido!, ¡se nota que ya tienes 18!

Isaac solo rió-Gracias Tobby…-le abrazó con un brazo-…gracias padre…-le abrazó con el otro brazo. La familia se quedó así por unos momentos, después se separó.

-Tobby…-le dijo el policía a su hijo menor-… ve por tu mochila, ya va siendo hora de ir a la escuela.

-Si papi…- el pequeño rubio se levantó rápido y salió del comedor.

Isaac sonrió al ver al pequeño correr tan entusiasta hacia su recámara. Poco después se borró su sonrisa, y se sustituyó por un rostro dudoso, levantó sus trastes y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su padre.

-Oye padre…-empezó dejando sus trastes en el lavabo donde estaba el mayor-… ¿Cuándo le dirás a Tobby que es adoptado?...-

El mayor dejó por unos momentos lo que hacía para ver al peli negro. Después de un silencio incomodo contestó- a la misma edad en que te lo dije a ti…

Isaac suspiró-oh si, aún recuerdo mi histeria cuando me lo comentaste…-se llevó la mano a su cabeza, apenado.

-¡¿Histeria?! , ¡JA!- el mayor dijo divertido dándole palmadas en la espalda a su hijo adoptivo-¡Histeria fue poco!-se limpió las lágrimas que le salieron por la risa. Isaac empezó a reírse apenado, sus cachetes se tornaron ligeramente rojos.

Después de tanto reír, su padre adoptivo le dijo:

-Aún recuerdo cuando te encontré…-dijo con cariño, recargando su espalda en el lavabo y cruzaba los brazos, recordando-…te veías tan débil e indefenso…- volteó a verlo con cariño-… ¿Quién diría que eras el mismo niño que encontré con hipotermia hace tantos años?...

Isaac solo sonrió apenado, al mayor le dio risa su cara. Después le dijo-¿Estarás a mi lado cuando llegue el momento de decirle a Tobby?

El joven miró a su padre extrañado-Claro, no sé por qué me iría lejos, ustedes son mi familia…

El padre adoptivo del muchacho le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Estoy listo!- gritó el pequeño rubio mostrando su mochila emocionado. Los mayores le sonrieron tiernamente al infante, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del edificio para subirse a un volare café, el cual a pesar de tener ya varios años, funcionaba bastante bien.

Su destino fue una escuela bastante grande, con varias ventanas relucientes y puertas de madera que podría revelar que la escuela tiene más años de lo que aparentaba. También había un patio de juegos donde había varios niños con el mismo uniforme que Tobby, al mismo tiempo había otro patio, pero este tenía varias bancas y mesas donde frecuentaban los alumnos de la edad de Isaac.

-¡Ya llegamos muchachos!-dijo el señor emocionado.

-¡Si!- el pequeño rubio se bajó del auto y se fue corriendo a la entrada de la escuela. Isaac solo reía ante la actitud de su hermano, el deseaba, con todo su corazón, que realmente fuese su hermano menor. Sintió que su padre adoptivo ponía su mano cariñosamente en su hombro y volteó a verle, este tenía una sonrisa.

-En cierta manera eres su hermano- Isaac se sorprendió, pues adivinó sus pensamientos. Su cara le dio risa al policía-Te conozco Isaac…has vivido conmigo durante 11 años…-

-12…-corrigió el adolescente sin buscar ofensa o pelea-…recuerda que hoy se cumplen 12.

El mayor volvió a sonreír-cierto, dijimos que hoy sería tu cumpleaños…

-…porque no encontraron registros de mí…-dijo algo melancólico el muchacho, bajando la mirada. El mayor tomó su cara y lo hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Escucha bien hijo…-le dijo con confianza y cariño-…jamás, jamás, pero jamás, debes de dejar que la gente decida quién eres o de donde…

El peli negro suspiró mientras se tallaba los ojos por debajo de sus lentes-…lo sé…pero…-quitó la mano de sus ojos y volteó a ver hacia el piso-…me gustaría saber…quién soy…quienes son mis padres…si tengo…familia…- volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

El mayor también suspiró-Isaac, entiendo tus angustias y no me enojaría contigo si encontraras a tu verdadera familia y quisieras…-el mayor ya no pudo continuar, el simple hecho de imaginarlo lo quería hacer llorar, pues Isaac y Tobby eran su fascinación, su razón de seguir adelante.

Isaac vio al adulto-Eso jamás pasará…-le dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor-…padre…

El mayor sonrió al oír al joven decirle así, y le abrazó. Poco después se separaron.

-Bueno…-el mayor volteó a ver el enorme reloj que estaba en la escuela del muchacho-…ya es hora de tu clase.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, tomando sus cosas. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió, pero antes de cerrarla, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el policía.

\- padre…- le dijo-…solo para recordarte que hoy tengo práctica de esgrima, entonces, hoy llego más tarde.

-Seguro- le respondió. Cuando Isaac iba a cerrar la puerta, el mayor le volvió a llamar-¡Isaac!

El susodicho volteó a verlo.-Dime.

-¿puedo encargarte unas cosas cuando vengas de camino a la casa?

-Seguro…-su plática se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la institución-…mándame la lista al rato.

-De acuerdo…- el mayor encendió su vehículo-…adiós hijo, buen día.

-Igualmente.

El automóvil arrancó instantáneamente después de que Isaac le contestase al mayor.

Isaac se dirigió hacia el enorme edificio.

-¡Isaac!- una voz masculina le llamó-¡Isaac!

Este volteó al llamado y vio un muchacho igual de delgado que él, de cabellos rubios cenicientos, perfectamente bien cuidados hasta los hombros, recogidos en una no muy larga cola de caballo, cubiertos por una boina inglesa café, con unos muy brillantes ojos color chocolate corriendo hacia él.

-¡Max!…- el peli negro se dirigió al rubio-… ¡hola!

En cuanto Max alcanzó a Isaac y le abrazó-¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo mío!

El cumpleañero correspondió el abrazo-Gracias viejo…

El rubio se separó, fingiendo estar indignado-¿Llevo años siendo tu amigo, y así osas llamarme?

Al peli negro le dio risa la actitud de su amigo-Discuuuuuuuuulpeme majestad...-fingió una reverencia-…no era mi intensión herirle…

El rubio, aun indignado contestó-¿Sabes que necesitarás más que eso no?

El cumpleañero siguió riendo-¡Vamos!, no seas nena y vayamos a clase.- entró al edificio.

-¿Yo nena?- el rubio siguió a su amigo por los pasillos, los cuales ya estaban llenos de alumnos y alumnas yendo a toda prisa a sus salones.-Yo no soy nena, solo me gusta que me traten…

-…como una nena…-completó en broma su compañero, llegando a un casillero, el cual abrió y sacó un par de cuadernos y libros, Max le imitó en el casillero del al lado.

-Ja ja ja ja ja…-dijo este último sarcásticamente-…chistosito…

Siguieron riendo y bromeando hasta su salón, el cual era bastante grande y espacioso, con dos pizarras negras al frente y pizarras de anuncios atrás, llenas de los temas que se estaban viendo en esos momentos.

Los amigos se sentaron uno frente al otro en las butacas de por en medio, quedando Isaac enfrente de Max.

-Oye Isaac…-susurró el rubio-… ¿quién toca?

El de ojos azules lo pensó unos momentos, después le susurró-toca con Young…

-¡¿En serio?!- se estresó al oír ese nombre-No me digas eso, no hice la tarea…

Su amigo sacó una hoja de su carpeta verde y se la dio-Que suerte que siempre hago doble impresión y tiene tu nombre.

El de ojos café tomó la tarea aliviado- Hombre, ¡te adoro!...

-Solo no lo grites, puedes causar una mala impresión…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, en ella apareció un joven hombre de cabellos tan negros como la noche, peinados elegantemente hacia atrás, solo un cabello enrulado reposaba galantemente en su pálida frente, unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, que iban a juego con su piel, su cara reflejaba una terrible seriedad junto con algo de enojo, en la misma empezaban a notarse los brotes de bigote y barba. Era muy alto, puesto que su cabeza casi tocaba el marco de la puerta, la ropa que traía puesta le quedaba ajustada por su musculoso cuerpo y tenía consigo un maletín negro y un libro blanco.

Cuando puso un pie en el salón todos los murmullos de los estudiantes murieron, mirando con miedo al recién llegado.

-Bien señores…-empezó llegando a su escritorio sacando varios papeles del maletín-…ya saben las reglas: NO tarea, NO asistencia, NO derecho de estar en clase…-el silencio reinaba-…eso va para usted señor Campbell…y quítese ese ridículo gorro…

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Max sorprendido alzando el papel que su amigo le había entregado hace poco y con la otra mano tomaba firmemente su gorro- Profesor Young, ¡Si la hice!...

-Que un amigo haga la tarea por ti NO es hacer la tarea…- ni siquiera se molestó en ver al alumno, se puso unos delgados lentes y empezó a anotar cosas en unos papeles.

El peli negro queriendo defender a su amigo, trató de llamar la atención de su profesor-Mmmm, profesor Young…-el nombrado no volteó ni contestó-…creo que está malinterpretando el asunto Max…digo, el señor Campbell…

El profesor alzó la mirada y vio a quien le llamaba-¿A qué se refiere exactamente McGordon?

El nombrado respondió, con algo de pánico en su voz- El señor Campbell me pidió el favor de que le imprimiera su tarea porque el no tuvo tiempo por ayudar a su padre en su campaña para ser alcalde de la ciudad.

Y en cierta manera, era verdad, ya que el padre del rubio le pedía (más bien dicho ordenaba) a su hijo que le ayudara, y por eso este último empezó a descuidar la escuela, sin embargo, Isaac le ayudaba en lo que podía.

El profesor hizo una sonrisa burlona y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al papel-¡Amparell!- empezó a nombrar lista, ignorando al par de amigos que le acababan de desafiar, cada que nombraba a un alumno este se levantaba con su tarea para que le firmara.

-Le dije que se quitara su ridículo sombrero Campbell…-le dijo al rubio una vez que fue su turno. Indignado, se lo quitó y fue a su asiento-…claro, a menos que se quiera ver como mujer…

Muchas risas discretas se escucharon con el comentario de su profesor de historia, las cuales se extinguieron con el simple hecho de que este levantara la mirada

-… ¡Ezehel!...

Uno por uno fueron pasando los alumnos a entregar la tarea a su atractivo pero terrible profesor.

-Tenga cuidado de quienes son sus amigos joven McGordon…-dijo el docente hacia el pelinegro cuando a este le tocó revisión-…puede que terminen metiéndolo en apuros un día de estos...

Isaac volvió ofendido a su asiento, le molestaba a gran escala que dijera eso de su mejor amigo, él no tenía la culpa de que su padre estuviese obsesionado con ser el nuevo alcalde de Sholua, a tal grado que obligara a su hijo a descuidar la escuela.

-¡bien!- dijo el docente quitándose los lentes-empecemos en donde nos quedamos ayer…

Su clase fue como cualquier otra de cualquier Viernes: monótona, fría…de hecho, como cualquier clase con ese profesor. El profesor terminó su clase exactamente a las 9.

-Para el Lunes quiero un ensayo de ocho páginas sobre la segunda guerra mundial-muchas quejas se oyeron en el salón. Cerrando su portafolios les contestó-mejor que sean diez- se dirigió a toda prisa a puerta del salón, dejando las quejas de los alumnos detrás.

-Estoy frito- Max se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio. El timbre del receso sonó y todos los alumnos salieron del salón, aun quejándose del profesor, los amigos lo hicieron también.

-¿Sabes cuánto lo odio?- dijo el rubio molesto siguiendo a su amigo

-¿No lo suficiente como para matarlo?- dijo en broma el de los ojos azules.

-¡Exacto!, me gustaba más cuando su señora nos daba clases…

-Creo que a todos…

-¡ISAAAC!, ¡MAX!

La voz era de una chica que ambos amigos conocían a la perfección. Ella era de su edad, cabello café recogido en una cola de caballo que no era tan larga, tenía ojos verdes, piel blanca y esbelta. Se acercó con velocidad a los chicos quienes habían volteado a verla. Llegando con ellos, abrazó a Isaac con fuerza.

-¡Felicidades Isaac!...- le dijo al cumpleañero quién correspondió con otro abrazo

-Gracias Cam…-le respondió. La castaña soltó a Isaac.

-Qué tal Max- chocó la mano con el rubio.

-Qué pasa Cam- este le respondió. El trio se dirigió hacia el patio.

-Y…-comenzó la plática la castaña-… ¿De con quién vienen?

-De con Young…-dijeron desanimados los chicos.

-Adivinaré, les dejó el ensayo de ocho páginas…

-Diez…-volvieron a decir al unísono

-Creo que a estas alturas deberían de saber que no deben renegarle a Young…

-¡Es el grupo el que no entiende!...-dijo molesto el rubio.

-¡Pues hazlos entender!, si no todo el tiempo van a…

Pero la castaña no pudo completar la oración, pues…

-¡MAX!...-Otra chica gritó-…¡MAXY!...

Y la voz no le gustó a Max…

-¡Oh por Dios, es Sonia!...-empezó a buscar un refugio desesperado, al no encontrarlo abrió la puerta más cercana y antes de encerrarse dijo-…¡no me han visto!...-y cerró el lugar de portón.

Su amigo preocupado dijo-se fijó que entró en…

-Deja que él se entere solo…

La chica que buscaba a Max se les acercó, esta tenía un largo y hermoso cabello negro, penetrantes ojos miel, una piel pálida y esbelto cuerpo.

-Isaac, Cami, ¿han visto a Maxy-poo?...

Los amigos del rubio resistieron la carcajada que iban a soltar por el apodo de la novia de su amigo y aclararon su garganta.

-No Sonia…-le contestó la castaña.

-¿Y tú Isaac?

-No Sonia, tampoco le he visto…

-Pero…-le interrumpió-…¿no van en la misma clase?...

Isaac se puso un poco nervioso–B-bueno…si…pero…–no era bueno mintiendo.

Cam salió en su rescate–lo más probable es que llegue tarde, pues se quedó dormido hasta tarde por la campaña de su padre…

La de ojos miel se les quedó viendo un rato, después tontamente sonrió–oh bueno, le veré más tarde entonces. – se alejó del dúo tarareando una canción.

Al alejarse lo suficiente ambos amigos suspiraron aliviados.

–Ya puedes salir Max…–Isaac le gritó a su amigo–…la boba molestia ya se fue…

El rubio salió torpemente de la pequeña habitación a la que había entrado con una cubeta en su cabeza.

–¿Por qué no me dijeron que este era el armario de suministros? –dijo molesto quitándose la cubeta de la cabeza, sus amigos no pudieron evitar reír.

–Tú no te dignaste en preguntar–se defendió la chica.

El de ojos chocolate se levantó y notó algo que no le gustó…

–¡NOOOOOOOO!... –tomó su cabello que estaba…–…¡MI CABELLO SE ENSUCIO!... –lleno de detergente.

Sus amigos volvieron a reír, cosa que a Max no le gustó mucho.

–Ya cálmate princesa…–le dijo su amiga al rubio–…ni tu novia se porta así…

–Es que no la has visto cuando…espera…–el rubio reaccionó molesto–…¡¿Me has llamado princesa?!... –su amiga solo reía–…ahora si te pasaste, ven acá…

Isaac solo reía al ver como sus amigos se correteaban y jugaban, la cosa terminó cuando un cansado y derrotado Max terminó con Cam en la espalda.

–¡Ah, ah!…¡tu ganas, tu ganas!, ¡Me rindo, ya bájate! – al intentar bajarse, ambos cayeron de espaldas–…Salvaje…– completó adolorido.

Isaac se acercó con sus amigos, quienes iban a volver a empezar a pelear–Nenas, nenas, las dos son bonitas…

–No le busques Isaac…–el rubio le contestó algo molesto.

El peli negro volvió a reír y le extendió la mano a sus amigos, al estar los tres de pie, dijo–Mejor vayamos a desayunar…

El trío salió al patio para la hora del desayuno

* * *

Era observado a través de un portal por tres figuras, un hombre de plateados cabellos, una mujer con el cabello rojo cobrizo ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, y un hombre de cabellos negros y lacios tan largos como los de la mujer.

–¿Estas segura que es el?... – dijo el de cabellos negros–…sabes que no puede haber errores…

La mujer volteó a verlo, algo ofendida–…sí, lo he visto varias veces…–su mirada regresó al portal–…no hay duda que él es el siguiente…

El hombre de cabellos plateados suspiró pesadamente–Bien…entonces, ya sabes que hacer…

–¿Cuándo lo quieren en nuestro poder?...

El de cabellos negros respondió–Esta noche…

* * *

 **Asadsadadsd hoy andaba muy inspirada :3, por si se lo preguntaban: Sholua es inventado (perdonen mi mala imaginación para nombres de lugares u.u') en fin, ojala les haya gustado**

 **Nos leemos : )**


	3. 3 Capítulo: Amigos y enemigos

_**3° Capítulo: Amigos y enemigos**_

A pesar de que su cumpleaños no había sido tan malo, algo le preocupaba al peli negro. Este hecho llevaba perturbándole todo el día, así como los días anteriores. En estos momentos se encontraba en una mesa del patio con sus amigos, quedando el enfrente de ellos. Este era su segundo receso que la institución les otorgaba.

-¿Isaac?- le habló el rubio a su amigo preocupado, pues este no ponía atención a lo que le decía.

El nombrado volteó, distraído y nervioso–D-dime…

–¿Estas bien?, ¿ocurre algo?...

–N-no…–mintió para no preocuparle–M-me hablabas de hacer lo de Young esta noche, ¿no?... –intentó cambiar el tema–…S-si puedo…

Max le miró molesto–Amigo, eres un terrible mentiroso y no intentes cambiarnos el tema…

–Somos tus amigos Isaac…–Cam le habló dulcemente–…puedes contarnos lo que sea…

El cumpleañero dudó unos momentos, después decidió comentarles– ¿Recuerdan lo que les conté de que alguien en una motocicleta me seguía por las noches camino a casa?...

Sus amigos voltearon a verse, un poco asustados, pero después volvieron sus miradas hacia su amigo–Si…–tomó la palabra el rubio–… ¿Qué ocurre con eso?...

Isaac suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar–…es una chica…

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al oír eso, pues su teoría era que quién seguía al pelinegro era un chico.

– ¿Estás seguro? –comentó el otro chico, bajando la voz un poco, pues era un tema delicado.

–Tengo dos buenas razones para estar seguro…–le contestó de igual tono.

–¿Cuáles?... –respondió tontamente, lo que hizo que Cam le diera un golpe en la cabeza e Isaac se le quedara viendo feo–…¡Ya pues!, ya entendí…

La castaña rodó los ojos molesta, así como Isaac, antes de preguntarle–¿Has hablado con tu padre de esto?...

El chico sonrojó apenado, desviando la mirada–B-bu-bueno…y-yo…

–¿No le has dicho nada, verdad?...

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza.

La furia se veía en la chica de verdes ojos–¿Algo tan importante como esto no le mencionas?...

–Tu padre es el capitán de la policía de Sholua…–intervino el rubio–…de seguro él puede ayudarte…

Isaac talló sus ojos por debajo de sus lentes suspirando pesadamente antes de contestar–Lo sé, pero…

–Nada de peros Isaac…–la voz de Cam se oía molesta pero preocupada a la vez–…Todos en esta mesa estamos de acuerdo con que si alguien puede ayudarte aquí es tu padre…–el peli negro bajó la mirada.

–Todos sabemos que tu padre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti Isaac…–le contestó el rubio ya tranquilo sonriéndole–…te ama como solo amó a sus hijos…

El de ojos azules no contestó nada y entristeció con solo volver a recordar que ese grandioso hombre no era su padre, que era el padre de otros dos afortunados muchachos, de los cuales uno murió a los cinco años y la otra vivía con su madre desde que esta se divorció de su marido, y solo la veía los fines de semana. Muchos dicen que a pesar que el capitán McGordon nunca mostró tristeza ni delirios de locura, este las sufría pero nunca los demostraba.

Muchos creen que Isaac reemplazó al hijo del capitán cuando este lo adoptó felizmente, pero, él sabía que jamás se ganaría el lugar que ese pequeño rubio de ojos esmeralda que no estuvo mucho tiempo en ese mundo y que su padre lloraba todas las noches por él. A pesar de todo, el policía le demostraba el mismo amor hacia ambos chicos adoptivos como si fueran sus hijos biológicos, lo cual hacía sentir bastante bien.

–Tienes razón…–el cumpleañero esbozó una sonrisa, volteando a ver a sus amigos–…debo de sentirme afortunado por tener un hombre que a pesar de no ser su hijo cuida de mí como si lo fuera…voy a decirle esta noche, regresando a casa de la práctica.

Sus amigos sonrieron al ver que lo habían hecho entrar en razón.

–Y pase lo que pase…–Cam tomó la mano del peli negro y la apretó no muy fuerte mientras le sonreía–…aquí estaremos para ti…

El rubio imitó a la castaña. Isaac se sentía afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos.

Se soltaron de las manos cuando sonó el timbre, entrando de nuevo en el edificio, listos para tomar sus últimas clases.

* * *

Observaba a través de sus lentes negros como su objetivo se despedía del pequeño rubio que siempre veía con él, así como de sus (al parecer) amigos, quienes se llevaron al infante con ellos, quienes se dirigían hacia su posición. Sacó su celular y se hizo pasar por alguien que estaba mandando un mensaje, para pasar desapercibido y escuchar su alegre plática.

–Entonces Tobby…–dijo la castaña–…¿Qué planeas darle a Isaac?...

–Pues como le gustan mucho las espadas y su sueño es ser un gran esgrimista, pienso darle…–le indicó que se acercara para susurrarle algo.

La de ojos verdes solo sonrió–Eso es muy bello de tu parte…

El rubio solo parecía desconcertado–¿Qué le va a dar?...

–¿Para que vayas a decirle a Isaac?... –contestó la chica molesta–…no gracias…

Pero a él no le importaba su estúpida plática y sonrió malévolamente al pensar que ellos no volverían a ver a su amigo nunca más…por lo menos no vivo…

* * *

El ruido de dos metales encontrándose resonó por todo el gimnasio. Tanto Isaac como su oponente daban lo mejor de sí. Sin embargo fue Isaac quién logró lanzar a su oponente con poco esfuerzo. Su rival no se rindió y se volvió a levantar solo para lanzarle estocadas, las cuales Isaac bloqueó con facilidad. Su oponente se desesperó a tal grado de querer darle una tajada en el estómago, la cual el peli negro esquivo con una vuelta de carro sin perder el equilibrio. El rival de Isaac fue carcomido por la desesperación que intentó otra estocada, la cual el de ojos azules paró, al mismo tiempo que le regresó el golpe, dejándole débil y sin poder continuar.

Un silbato chilló indicando que el encuentro había terminado. Un hombre no mayor de 20 años de cabello rubio platino con ojos cafés detuvo a los muchachos, los cuales hicieron una reverencia.

–Buena pelea Isaac –le dijo su compañero ofreciéndole amigablemente su mano–Y feliz cumpleaños…

–Gracias…–El peli negro respirando fuertemente por el encuentro.

–¡Bien chicos…!–el entrenador les indicó–…¡Es todo por hoy!, ¡Nos vemos el Lunes!...

Los alumnos recogieron sus mochilas y se dispusieron a salir. Al final solo Isaac y su entrenador quedaron a solas, el primero recogía sus cosas y el segundo aplaudía, lo que hizo que el alumno le volteara a ver extrañado.

–Brillante como siempre Isaac…

–Gracias entrenador…–un ligero rojo invadió las mejillas del alumno.

–Creo que tienes un futuro muy brillante si decides ser esgrimista…

–¿En serio lo cree?

El entrenador asintió con la cabeza–En mi vida había visto a alguien blandir una espada como tu Isaac…y creo que lo único que necesitas es una oportunidad para demostrar tu talento.

El muchacho miró a su profesor dudoso, ese último sonrió sacando un panfleto junto con una solicitud de inscripción.

–Dime, ¿te gustaría representar a la preparatoria Sholua Harmsville en el torneo nacional de esgrima?...

El muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar eso de su profesor, ese torneo era su sueño, un salto seguro a ser reconocido como el mejor esgrimista del planeta.

–P-pero…–el alumno estaba sorprendido y honorado–…p-profesor, ahí solo van los mejores…

Este último esbozó una sonrisa–Estoy seguro que perteneces a ellos…Además, si resultas ganador, te darán una beca al 100% en cualquier universidad que escojas…

A Isaac casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar eso, pues sería una gran ayuda para su padre el no tener que gastar en sus estudios.

–¿Y?...¿que dices?, ¿nos harás el honor de representarnos?...

El esgrimista veía a su entrenador, después de un breve silencio sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. El docente le devolvió la sonrisa, le dio los papeles y una pluma–Entonces, ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?...

El peli negro llenó el formato de inscripción, cuando acabó se lo entregó a su maestro, quien le dio el folleto de dicho evento.

–Bien Isaac, toda la semana estaremos entrenando, ¿vas a poder no?

–Bueno, tengo otros talleres, pero puedo hablar con ellos…

–Esta bien, yo también hablaré con ellos para respaldarte…

El joven solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia–Gracias maestro…–Tomó sus cosas dispuesto a salir corriendo a los vestidores y de ahí a su casa para contarles a su padre y hermano lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Le seguía con cautela, aprovechando el hecho de que ya había obscurecido, preparada para encontrar el mejor momento para realizar su plan, sin embargo, él también actuaba de una mejor manera, ya no funcionaba el esconderse.

–… _Creo que me ha descubierto…–_ se decía así misma, viendo como el volvía a mirar detrás de él, tratando de verificar que no pasara nada malo– _…tengo que esperar el momento perfecto para poder llevármelo, antes de que sea muy tarde…_

* * *

Ellos también le vigilaban, pero desde distintos techo. Eran quince hombres que también habían aprovechado las sombras de la noche para espiar a su víctima: Isaac. Monitoreaban cada paso que hacía, no estaban muy seguros del porqué, pero veían que volteaba con frecuencia a sus espaldas, como buscando algo

–¿Crees que nos haya visto?... –preguntó uno de ellos a su compañero de al lado.

–Si hubiera sido así, vería a los techos y no a la calle…

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio para reanudar su tarea. Observaron cómo se detuvo unos momentos para ver algo en su celular para después guardarlo y seguir adelante. También vieron como mucha gente le felicitaba al reconocerle y como desapareció al entrar en un mini super.

Su líder sonrió malévolamente dirigiéndose a todos–En cuanto salga, ya saben que hacer…

A pesar de estar lejos de su jefe, entendieron a la perfección que la hora de la acción había llegado: En cuanto el joven de azules ojos pusiera un pie fuera de la tienda, sería hombre muerto.

* * *

–… _Leche, leche, leche…–_ El joven cumpleañero buscaba dicho ingrediente, pues era lo último que le faltaba de la lista que su padre le había mandado por mensaje hace unos momentos. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y no podía quejarse, pues este día estaba a punto de cerrar con broche de oro, pues en su mochila llevaba un obsequio de la chica que traía loco: Georgia.

Es que como no enloquecer con aquellos ojos del color de la miel, que era ocultos por unos lentes no tan gruesos, tan dulce e inocente, su cabello color ocre recogido en una larga trenza hasta su cintura, con su blanca piel, su delicada silueta y sus pequeños pies y manos al igual que su estatura. Para Isaac, Georgia era como una bella muñequita de porcelana, y guardaba con recelo aquel dulce obsequio de su amor secreto.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Isaac salía de los vestidores de hombres, dispuesto a llegar a su casa lo antes posible, pues ya era obscuro. Al llegar a la entrada de la institución vio una silueta femenina sentada en los escalones, al parecer esperando a alguien. Decidió averiguar quién era y al acercarse…_

– _¡Ah!_ _…_

 _Asustó a la joven sentada ahí, que no era nada más y nada menos que…_

– _¡G-georgia!_ _– el peli negro no esperaba encontrarse a la chica del cabello ocre en la entrada sola._

 _La chica respiró aliviada–M-me a-asustaste Isaac…_

 _El chico la miró apenado–P-perdona…no era la intención…_

 _Georgia le sonrió nerviosamente – Es-está bien…_

 _A él le encantaba su timidez y dulzura._

– _Y dime…–intentó sacarle plática–…¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?..._

– _B-bueno…mi padre salió de la ciudad y mi hermano se quedó trabajando hasta tarde en la pastelería…_

– _oh…y…¿vendrán por ti?..._

 _La chica afirmó con la cabeza–S-sí…no debe tardar…_

 _Reinó un silencio incómodo entre ellos, en el que discretamente Isaac admiraba su belleza._

– _Por Dios…–pensaba mientras el rojo invadía sus mejillas–…es todo un amor…_

– _P-por cierto Isaac…–le llamó de nuevo tímidamente_

 _El nombrado dejó sus pensamientos de un lado para poder atenderla–Dime…_

– _E-es tu cumpleaños…¿no?..._

 _El cumpleañero volvió a sonrojar mientras le sonreía–S-sí Georgia…_

 _Ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa–¡Lo sabía!_ _–sacó algo de su mochila y se lo entregó, sus manos temblaban, eso enloqueció más a Isaac–U-un p-pequeño d-de-deta…_

 _El pelinegro la abrazó antes de que ella completara la oración, no había podido resistirse a tal acción, llevaba tiempo queriendo tenerla entre sus brazos. Se separó de ella y la miró dulcemente. La chica correspondió esa mirada añadiendo un rojo a toda su cara y entregándole el presente al muchacho, quién lo tomó con delicadeza._

– _E-espero y t-te guste…e-es t-tu s-sabor f-favo-favorito…_

 _El pelinegro se volvió a sorprender mientras el rojo volvió a invadir su cara._

– _Georgia…¿tu…?..._

 _Su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando una camioneta plateada se estacionó enfrente de la entrada de la institución y sonaba el claxon._

– _M-me tengo que ir… a Merlon no le gusta esperar…–tomó sus cosas con prisa y se dirigió al vehículo._

 _El de ojos azules la veía alejarse, no pudo evitar llamarla–¡Georgia!..._

 _Esta volteó a verle antes de subir a la camioneta. Isaac notó como sus blancas mejillas fueron invadidas por el sonrojo que había provocado su abrazo. Ella le volvió a sonreír–¡Feliz cumple años!...¡O-ojala te guste!..._

 _Cerró la puerta del vehículo y este se alejó a toda prisa. El cumpleañero lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció de su alcance. Volteó su mirada al presente que ella le había dado y notó una tarjeta adherida en él. Por la escasa luz que había decidió leerla llegando a casa, metiendo con cuidado el obsequio en su mochila._

 _FLASHBACK_

–… _Georgia… –_ ahora se dirigía a la caja para pagar lo que su padre le había encargado– _…está decidido…–_ pagó la cantidad correspondiente y tomó el mandado al igual que el cambio– _…no importa cuánto me tome…_ se dirigió a la salida– _…yo estaré contigo…_

Al salir notó que en los callejones había varios tipos que en su vida había visto. Su sentido común le decía que algo no andaba bien y decidió ir más a prisa. De repente y de la nada, otro grupo de chicos raros apareció delante de él, obstruyéndole el paso. Todos eran iguales, blancos, cuerpo musculoso, con lentes obscuros a pesar que era de noche y con gorros extraños. Decidió dar unos pasos atrás y se detuvo al sentir un objeto punzo cortante amenazando con cortar su cuello, ocasionando que este jadeara muy asustado y con su corazón latiendo a velocidades inimaginables.

–Por fin te tenemos…–Le susurró una malévola voz masculina muy grave. Isaac solo se dedicaba a seguir respirando–…decediente de Taius…

* * *

 **Asdasadssad soy tan mala que lo dejaré en la parte más interesante (?) ok no.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo : )**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. 4 Capítulo: Rescate

_**4° Capítulo: Rescate**_

Por más veces que intentara comprender la situación no lo hacía, ¿Qué había hecho ese tal Taius para que a él se le castigara con esa tortura?, ¿tan mala era esa persona?...esas eran solo unas cuantas preguntas que pasaban por su mente, intentando ignorar el cuchillo que danzaba por su cuello sin herirle.

Lloraba en silencio, de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos en el frío piso, lo único que escuchaba eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Intentó levantar varias veces la mirada para reconocer a alguno de sus agresores, sin embargo, era imposible por dos cosas: no se habían quitado sus accesorios para nada y el obscuro del callejón no era su aliado en esos momentos.

Varias veces vio de reojo hacia la calle y le frustraba ver como personas que él conocía, o por lo menos creía conocer, pasaban de largo ante el callejón cuando siempre lo veían para criticar a los que se reunían ahí, ¿por qué ahora que realmente necesitaba que le vieran no lo hacían?

–P-por favor…– sollozaba al sentir una ligera presión en su cuello–…p-piedad…n-no l-le diré a nadie…n-ni si-quiera a m-mi pa-padre…–ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir aun mayor presión–…m-me i-iré a c-casa f-fingiendo q-que t-t-todo es-está bien…

Sus captores rieron ante las suplicas del joven.

–Eres un tonto…–Su torturador le dijo. Isaac volvió a ahogar otro grito al sentir como la punta del arma perforaba su cuello y sintió como el cálido líquido rojo recorría su cuello hasta tocar el piso y soltó más lágrimas –…¿Creíste que en serio te dejaríamos ir tan fácil, descendiente de Taius?...¿Pensaste acaso que estarías a salvo en este mundo cambiando tu nombre y apariencia?...

–Y-yo…n-no s-se…d-de que…ha-hablan…gaah…

Sentía como el arma se iba encajando en su piel y como la iba abriendo para convertirla en una herida mayor. Isaac solo veía como su sangre teñía el piso cada vez más.

–¡Mátalo de una vez!... –exigió un secuaz–…¡Cuánto antes lo hagas, antes podremos continuar con el resto de las víctimas!...

–… _¿Son asesinos seriales?..._ _–_ El de ojos azules pensaba asustado– _…creí que mi padre se había encargado de ellos…tal vez por eso quieren asesinarme…para que el sufra…pero…eso no responde la pregunta de quién es Taius…_

El pelinegro suspiró aliviado cuando sintió que su torturador retiraba el arma de su cuello, sin embargo, siguió jadeando y sus llantos se empezaban a escuchar. Vio como se dirigía hacia el compañero que se quejó hace no mucho. También vio como levantó el cuchillo y se lo clavó en el pecho y el nuevo cadáver terminaba en el piso.

–¿Alguien más desea decir algo?... –Lo único que se escuchó fueron los jadeos y llantos del peli negro, quién con lo que acababa de presenciar estaba aún más asustado. Comenzó a rodear al muchacho como un depredador a punto de asesinar a su presa–…Les recuerdo que nuestra misión es capturar, torturar y asesinar al descendiente de Taius una vez que él nos diga lo que deseamos saber…

El líder se inclinó ante el joven y le tomó de la barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Este sonrió malévolamente quitándose sus lentes e Isaac vio como sus ojos rojos penetraban su asustada mirada –Dime descendiente de Taius, ¿Dónde están los demás?...

–N-no s-se d-de q-que ha-habla…–sollozó aún más asustado.

El malvado soltó su cara, pero le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a lo que el joven de ojos azules volvió a ahogar el grito y a toser un poco de sangre mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la zona que le acababan de herir. Su otro brazo intentaba soportar todo el peso del cuerpo del muchacho, pero no resistiría por mucho, pues empezó a temblarle demasiado. El agresor volvió a tomar su cara, más molesto que antes.

–Solo lo repetiré una vez más…–la ira se veía en sus ojos y el peli negro estaba aún más asustado. Colocó amenazadoramente la punta del arma en la mandíbula del joven–… ¿Dónde… están… los… demás…?...

Isaac solo lloraba y sollozaba al sentir que el objeto volvía a perforarle la piel, sin embargo contestó con algo de esperanza a que le dejaran en libertad–L-le j-ju-juro…q-que…n-no s-se…d-de que…m-me…me habla…

Enfadado el agresor uso el arma para provocarle una herida al brazo que sostenía al débil muchacho, ocasionando que este gritara y callera en el piso en su costado derecho, aun llorando y respirando agitadamente.

El agresor se dirigió hacia otro de sus secuaces entregándole el cuchillo a otro de los suyos –si mal no recuerdo, el jefe quería que tú lo asesinaras…

Este sonrió tomando el arma–Es el más grande honor que el jefe me ha dado…

Se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia el joven en el piso, se inclinó y le gritó–¡Mírame cuando te mate!... – le dio una bofetada, a lo que el herido reaccionó con otro grito. Su agresor lo tomó fuertemente de la cara, Isaac abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos, solo para ver como dirigía el arma hacia su corazón y le encajó un poco haciéndole volver a gritar.

No podía creer su situación, había estado gritando los últimos minutos en un callejón en el que los edificios que lo creaban eran de departamentos, ¿Cómo era posible que nadie sospechara de ellos y no se dignaran a ayudarle?

–¡P-piedad!...¡No!...¡P-por favor!... –estaba desesperado, ¿quién no lo estaría? –…¡PIEDAD!...

Su captor sonrió malévolamente levantando el arma, listo para asesinar al muchacho–¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE HIJO DE G…!

Sin embargo, no pudo completar la frase, ni siquiera bajó el arma, esta última la soltó cuando una flecha atravesó la muñeca.

–… _P-pero…–_ Isaac estaba sorprendido al igual que aquel que iba a asesinarlo– _…¿Q-qué?..._

Su agresor volteó sorprendido a la entrada del callejón y su cara se volvió una asustada cuando vio lo que había ahí. El de ojos azules volteó a ver en donde mismo y también se sorprendió al ver la silueta de un enorme felino mirándoles amenazadoramente, a sus lados aparecieron dos figuras iguales, solo que estas parecían tener listones en sus cuellos. Estas se dirigieron hacia los captores de Isaac a toda velocidad.

–¡Uste…!– el que mantenía cautivo al peli negro no completó la oración gracias a que el felino que había aparecido primero le mordió en el cuello, los otros dos atacaron a los demás.

Isaac se asustó más al ver como el resto de sus agresores también se convertían en felinos del mismo tamaño y como una lluvia de flechas caían sobre ellos. Algunas los mataban, otras solo les herían y otras fallaban.

Su terror no disminuyó al ver a su salvador felino levantarse en forma humana. A pesar de que en el callejón no había luz, distinguió su silueta caminando hacia él, notó que tenía orejas de gato al igual que cola. Este se inclinó y le ofreció su mano amigablemente. Aun temblando, el salvado tomó la mano, cuando quedó de pie hizo mucho esfuerzo quedándose así.

–¿Estas bien?... –le preguntó su salvador. Isaac no contestó, solo veía con terror la escena. El felino lo tomó por los hombros–…Escúchame bien, tienes que correr todo lo que tus piernas beorc soporten, nosotros los detendremos…no importa que escuches o veas…solo corre…

–… _¿B-beorc?..._

–¡¿Qué esperas?!... –el hombre se vio envuelto en una luz verde en la cual Isaac notó por pocos segundos su apariencia. Su cabello era corto y azul cielo, al igual que las orejas y cola que tenía adheridas, su piel era blanca y su cuerpo musculoso. Tenía un ojo de color azul y otro de color morado y se vestía de una forma extraña. Este se convirtió de nuevo en el felino y se volvió hacia los bandidos–…¡Vete ya!...

No le tuvieron que decir otra vez. Salió huyendo de la escena tomando su brazo herido con su otro brazo.

–¡Se escapa!... – escuchó a la distancia algunos rugidos y como le seguían. También escuchó como eran heridos con otra lluvia de flechas.

Sus piernas se debilitaban con cada trote que hacía y sus pulmones se quemaban cada vez que respiraba el aire frío de la noche. Lo que lo mantenía corriendo era la esperanza de volver a llegar a sentir la calidez de su hogar y estar envuelto en los amorosos brazos de su padre adoptivo.

Llegó a sentir como algunos de ellos intentaban arañarle por la espalda y este a duras penas los esquivaba.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, sintió como alguien le jaló la muñeca de su brazo herido y lo subió con velocidad a una motocicleta Kawasaki Ninja negra. La conductora era…

–¡Sujétate!...

…La chica que le había estado observando. Esta portaba un traje negro muy ajustado y los hombros del traje eran de color azul marino, su casco era completamente negro y le cubría todo el rostro, sus botas iban a juego y le llegaban hasta la rodilla, en la parte superior de las mismas llevaba unas gemas de un color azul cielo.

–¡¿Qué no me oíste?!... – le gritó a Isaac–…¡Sujétate!...

El muchacho reaccionó y la tomó de la cintura, pues estaba acelerando a velocidades monstruosas.

–…¡QUE NO ESCAPEN!... –Isaac volteó a ver a sus espaldas solo para encontrarse con otros motociclistas en otras motocicletas Harley-Davidson, algunas llevaban a otros hombres parecidos a aquellos quienes atacaron a Isaac sentados en un compartimiento extra que tenían, solo que algunos tenían alas cafés, otras eran negras. El muchacho decidió tener la vista en frente para intentar ver su camino.

–¿No estas herido o si?... –le preguntó la chica. El joven apenas la alcanzaba a oír por el sonido del motor de la motocicleta y su alta velocidad, además de que su corazón latía a mil por hora. A pesar de todo, le contestó:

–S-solo un poco…–llevó su mano a su herida en el cuello, después a la del brazo y por último a su estómago–n-no es nada gr-grave…–aún estaba asustado.

La chica no dijo nada por unos momentos, tenía que poner atención en el camino y de alejarse de los enemigos.

–Toma una botella café de mi bolsa y bébetela…–le ordenó–…te curará las heridas de tu cuello y brazo…inclusive tus golpes…

El pelinegro se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es que ella conocía todas sus heridas?, ¿era ella una de su equipo?...no…ella le salvó de esos feroces humanos felinos, por lo que decidió obedecer y buscar dentro de su bolso, el cual iba a juego con su traje. No tardó en encontrar el que pequeño objeto que bebió con algo de prisa. La motociclista tenía razón, esa bebida le cerró por completo todas sus heridas: la del cuello, la del brazo, inclusive todos los golpes se le habían aliviado. Se sentía renovado por completo.

Sin embargo, su alivio se desvaneció por completo al escuchar como las Harley-Davidson se les acercaban con velocidad. Su salvadora aumentó la velocidad, esquivándoles por completo. Sin embargo, su alivio no duró mucho.

–Oye…no es por alarmarte pero…–quiso informarle a la conductora–…nos están alcanzando de nuevo…

–Tu tranquilo…–intentó calmarle–…nunca alcanzarán a este bebé…

El chico le sorprendió la velocidad a la que iba la chica: 380 km/h. ¡Sentía como si estuviera volando!, pero después recordó algo importante: Ese tipo de motocicletas solo alcanzaban los 190 km/h…

–… _¿Cómo es posible que alcance el doble de su velocidad?..._

No tuvo mucho tiempo para responderse, pues las motocicletas enemigas se acercaban a ellos, lo que Isaac dedujo que también iban a monstruosas velocidades.

–… _estas motocicletas no son normales…_

Otra cosa que le llegó a espantar era el hecho de que nadie les veía a pesar de estar haciendo un gran desastre por donde pasaban, a las personas no parecía importarles.

– _...si claro, todos los días ves persecuciones a velocidades bestiales con tipos muy extraños…_

Pero no era momento para sus molestias, pues sintió como un enemigo le tomó del brazo e intentó llevarlo con él.

–Tu vienes conmigo niño bonito…–le dijo amenazadoramente.

–¡Yo no lo creo! –contestó la chica, quién intentó acelerar para hacer que su enemigo soltara al adolescente.

A pesar de que se sentía presa del pánico, hizo lo posible por soltarse de aquel malvado. Recordó que en su mochila tenía un cuchillo para defensa personal…¡increíble que hasta ahora se acordara!...

Tomó su mochila con la mano libre mientras con la otra peleaba por su libertad, al obtenerlo, le realizó una herida en su muñeca, haciendo que le liberasen.

–Bien hecho…–fue lo único que ella dijo, volviendo a acelerar.

A pesar de que iban a tales velocidades, Isaac se sentía extrañamente familiarizado, no cerraba los ojos porque sentía que si lo hacía le daría vértigo o sería más fácil alejarle de aquella quién ayudaba en su rescate.

Hasta ese momento el peli negro notó que habían salido de la maraña de pequeñas redes y ahora estaban en la avenida principal. Vio como tanto el cómo los maleantes que intentaron asesinarle hace rato, eran ignorados por los cuantos carros que había. Seguía extrañado de que nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

La motociclista veía de vez en cuando como los otros motociclistas le intentaban alcanzar. El de ojos azules podía jurar que escuchaba que le decía a su moto.

–¡Por favor, Ichta!...¡No me hagas esto vieja amiga!...¡solo resiste un poco, ya casi llegamos a Altea y comerás todas las manzanas que quieras!... –Acaricio la moto como si fuese un corcel.

A Isaac ya se le hacía ridículo que las personas les pusieran nombres a sus cosas inanimadas y hablaran con ellas como si fueran seres vivos. Sin embargo, algo en él le decía que otra cosa que aún no lograba comprender estaba pasando, pues recordó a los hombres-gato que le rescataron. Aunque se le hizo muy extraña la última acción y frase de la chica.

–… _¿Por qué le dice todo eso?...es más…¿Por qué la trata como corcel?..._

Se sorprendió más al ver que la motocicleta no solo siguió adelante…¡si no que hasta subió su velocidad. Sonrió al ver que sus enemigos ya no le pisaban los talones, pero seguía asustado porque dentro de él sabía que aún los perseguían.

Cuando volvió a poner atención en el camino, se dio cuenta que estaban en la autopista, lo cual no lo sorprendió por la velocidad a la que iban. Lo que le sorprendió fue que la chica dio una brusca vuelta que hizo que se dirigieran hacia un puente en proceso de construcción sobre un barranco, el cual estaría por encima de un pequeño bosque. A pesar de que Isaac reconoció el lugar tenía algo más importante en mente…

–¡OYE!...¡¿QUIERES MATARNOS?!...

–¡Cállate y sujétate!...

El obedeció y se aferró más a la cintura de la conductora. Vio como tomó una de las gemas de sus botas y la lanzó al borde del puente, no sin antes gritar: ¡Altea!...

En cuanto esta tocó el piso, de ella salió un portal color celeste que los tragó por completo cuando llegaron ahí.

No era solo el hecho de haber sido tragado por un portal misterioso lo que más horrorizaba a Isaac, si no que el hecho de que la motocicleta en la que iba montado se transformó en un pegaso negro.

–… _.¿¡QUE?!..._

Notó también que la motociclista había cambiado de traje, sus botas permanecían iguales, sin embargo notó que ahora llevaba una especie de corset negro con escote en V con mangas, el cual hacía resaltar su esbelto, pero bien formado cuepo. Las mangas eran azules y aún conservaba sus guantes negros, solo que lucían un poco diferentes. Debajo del mismo corset llevaba lo que parecía ser un ligero vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. En sus hombros llevaba una especie de protección dorada. También se percató que ya no llevaba casco, revelando el hermoso cabello rojo cobrizo quebrado que llegaba hasta la cadera, el cual se empezaba a elevar con el aire.

–¿Estás bien, no?... –la pelirroja le preguntó de una manera muy dulce observándole una vez fuera del vórtice, el cual desapareció y se volvió a transformar en una gema azul que se dirigió automáticamente a la bota de la chica. El corazón de Isaac casi se detiene al ver las facciones de la joven que estaba frente a el: Una nariz pequeña y fina, unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos naranja, y sus labios de un tono de rosa que jamás había visto, los cuales le dirigían una tierna sonrisa.

–¡T-tu…t-t-tu tu…!…– de la sorpresa apenas podía hablar.

Ella soltó una ligera risa y dirigió su vista hacia el camino–No soy la única que cambió de apariencia y de vestimenta, ¿sabes?...

Entonces el joven se percató de una cosa muy obvia: ya no llevaba sus lentes y a pesar de todo veía a la perfección. Sintió que ya no llevaba el traje de la escuela, y que en cambio llevaba una extraña gabardina azul que tenía rasgada la manga izquierda, sobre la cual tenía protecciones en pecho y hombros. Debajo de la misma sentía una camisa, la cual notó que era roja. Sintió algo en su frente que le llegaba hasta atrás del cuello: una bandana color verde olivo. Sus pantalones habían cambiado a unos blancos y sus zapatos perfectamente boleados habían cambiado a unas botas cafés hasta la rodilla. Sintió alrededor de su cuello una tela que lo mantenía caliente del frio de la noche y que se elevaba al igual que el cabello de la jinete.

Miró de reojo dicha prenda, y notó que por la parte interna era de un café muy ligero y por la parte externa era roja. También vio que en sus brazos tenía unos guantes negros y por debajo unos vendajes. Sintió que la complexión y tamaño de su cuerpo había cambiado, pues se sentía extrañamente más fuerte que antes. También vio que lograba ver sobre la cabeza de la jinete, y cuando estaban en su mundo le llegaba a la cabeza.

Se percató de que volaban sobre un lago, y deicidio ver hacia abajo, entonces vio que su cabello ya no era negro, sino que era completamente azul. Sus facciones también habían cambiado, su nariz se había vuelto menos respingada, sus ojos más grandes y sus cejas más pobladas. Lo único que no había cambiado era el color sus ojos, estos seguían siendo azules.

–Que bueno que te encontré justo a tiempo Ike…–las palabras de la chica interrumpieron los pensamientos de…

–… _¿Ike?..._

Al parecer su nombre también había cambiado…

–…tu padre me hubiera matado si algo te hubiese pasado…

Esa última frase hizo que Ike palideciera y se le helara la sangre.

– _...¿mi…?...¡¿mi padre?!..._

* * *

Observaba satisfactoriamente a través sus ojos color de sangre desde la entrada del fuerte como el pegaso negro que tanto esperaba divisar se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su posición. Su cabello lucía más negro de lo normal y su piel lucía más pálida con el resplandor de la luna. Llevaba un libro con la cubierta verde y tenía una extraña marca en la frente.

–Comandante…–Se dirigió a un hombre detrás de él. Este tenía unos cabellos plateados, los cuales brillaban aún más con la tenue luz que ofrecían la luna y estrellas. Sus ojos grandes y naranjas, de los cuales debajo se notaban algunas bolsas notando el develo de varios días para planear el plan perfecto, y haciéndole ver más sabio, e inclusive más viejo, aunque su edad no pasara de 38 años. Su cara era decorada por unas cejas densamente pobladas, así como un fino bigote. Su cara era de completa calma y serenidad, como si nada de eso le importase. Llevaba una enorme armadura completamente negra con bordes plateados. Su mano derecha llevaba un casco con las mismas características que su traje y su capa morada se elevaba con el tenue viento que había.

El hombre se acercó al muchacho peli negro–Si Soren…–su voz reflejaba lo mismo que su cara: serenidad y calma–…¿Qué ocurre?...

–Su hija regresó sana y salva señor, junto con el hijo de Gawain…

El comandante no cambió de expresión, aunque internamente le agradecía a Naga que su hija había vuelto bien de su misión, y que aparte la cumplió.

–Bien…despliega a las tropas…puede que los Caballeros Wyvern y los laguz enemigos no tarden en aparecer…

Soren asintió con la cabeza–…Sí señor…

En lo que el joven de ojos rojos desaparecía dos figuras se colocaron al lado del comandante. A pesar de que ambos parecían una versión más joven que el hombre de cabellos plateados, el que estaba a la derecha de este se veía más maduro y serio que el que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Este vestía con una gabardina morada y botas cafés que no se lograban divisar del todo gracias a la otra prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Su cabello también era plateado, sin embargo, todas sus puntas eran rojo cobrizo, este llegaba un poco más debajo de las orejas, era curveado y tenía un fleco que casi no le cubría su atractivo rostro que tenía un ojo morado y otro naranja, era completamente esbelto, su cara tenía la misma seriedad que la del hombre con armadura y era de su misma estatura.

El otro muchacho a pesar de tener facciones un poco más finas, no dejaba de ser atractivo. Llevaba el mismo corte que el otro joven, pero el color de su cabello era completamente plateado y lacio, sus ojos eran del mismo tono morado que su armadura, la cual era mucho más ligera que la del hombre mayor. Sus pantalones eran negros, pero eran cubiertos hasta la rodilla por unas botas de igual color. Era igual de esbelto que el joven de ojos diferentes pero él le llegaba por debajo del cuello a ambos acompañantes. Otra diferencia que tenía con sus acompañantes era que su rostro no era tan serio, es más, lucía algo alegre.

–Makao…–el hombre llamó al joven de ojos diferentes, este volteó con seriedad–…ayuda a Soren con todo lo que necesite…Togho…–Esta vez volteó al joven de ojos morados–…monta en tu corcel y anuncia al general Gawain y a su altezas, el rey Cornelius y el príncipe Marth, que el mi hija ha vuelto con el descendiente de Taius…

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron por caminos completamente diferentes.

–Veo que no es necesario que Togho le buscara…–se dirigió hacia las sombras que cubrían una de las enormes entradas, sin voltear a ver, sin embargo, se notaba una sombra en ellas–…¿no es así?...¿príncipe Marth?...

La figura salió de las sombras revelando a un joven de azules cabellos al igual que sus ojos. A pesar de tener unos rastros algo femeninos y finos, su atractivo ascendía a un grado superlativo. En su cabeza reposaba una tiara dorada y tenía unos ropajes azules con varios adornos. Su capa era de una tela más fina que la del hombre que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra y llevaba una gema roja que hacía que se prensara en su noble armadura. Sus guantes compartían el mismo tono de azul al igual que la parte externa de su capa, ya que la parte interna era roja. Sus botas eran cafés y cubrían hasta la rodilla a su pantalón blanco.

El príncipe sonrió, acercándosele más al comandante. –Nada se le escapa, Lord Klagg…–se detuvo a su lado mirando al cielo, buscando ese pegaso negro.

–Será mejor que se prepare mi señor…–Lord Klagg le cambió el tema–…todo será diferente cuando los tres descendientes peleen juntos…

Marth solo seguía mirando al cielo–…Después de 12 años…los descendientes de Anri, Taius y Blotch volverán a reunirse, para cumplir con su destino…

El comandante sonrió ligeramente, notando que el pegaso se acercaba–Y eso será solo el principio…

* * *

 **Asdassadasadsassadsda no es de Dios escribir tanto (?) en fin, por fin supimos quienes eran las tres figuras que vigilaban a Isaac :D…perdón, Ike n.n'**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así, los veo en el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	5. 5 Capítulo: ¡ATAQUEN!

_**5° Capítulo: ¡ATAQUEN!**_

– _... ¿Mi…?... ¿¡mi padre!?..._

Aún no terminaba de digerir los últimos hechos: casi lo matan en un callejón, fue salvado por hombres-gato, una chica en motocicleta que le ayudó a huir, además de abrir un portal a un universo completamente diferente, su apariencia era demasiado distinta a lo que el recordaba haber sido por 12 años…¡Su nombre también había cambiado por amor a Ashera…!...

–… _¡Ahora hasta pienso diferente!..._ _–_ estaba muy frustrado, no entendía nada– _…¿Quién es esa Ashera en primer lugar?..._

Después recordó lo último y lo más importante: eran perseguidos por soldados montados en unos tipos de dragones y por hombres que se volvían halcones y cuervos de tamaños colosales, quienes no paraban de atacarle.

–… _Deben de ser los otros motociclistas…–_ llegó a ese razonamiento al recordar que los características de quienes les perseguían en las calles de Sholua.

–… _Quiero ir a casa…–_ Se aferró más fuerte de la cintura de la jinete. Pensó en su padre adoptivo y en el pequeño Tobby, ¿Estarían muy preocupados por él?, ¿Cómo se la estarían pasando al descubrir que el desapareció de un momento a otro?, ¿alguien le habría visto?...

Los jinetes enemigos se volvían a acercar e Ike tenía que interrumpir sus pensamientos para defenderse con su pequeña arma.

Durante un forcejeo se rompió su único medio de defensa, lo cual le aterró enormemente, ahí supo que los cuchillos no eran buenas armas contra hachas y lanzas. Vio cómo su enemigo levantaba una enorme hacha roja, riendo malvadamente.

El peli azul daba su vida por terminada, sin embargo, el movimiento que hizo la jinete lo sorprendió: Volteó al pegaso hacia el enemigo tomando una lanza roja con la punta en forma de cuchilla y bloqueó el ataque. Forcejearon unos momentos, en los que la chica logró alejarse de su contrincante y antes de que este volviera a tacarla, tomó un libro de cubierta verde de su alforja, lo abrió, musitó unas palabras en una lengua extraña y cuando el enemigo estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, esta chica, quien de su libro salía una luz verde que tiñó sus ojos, fijó su mirada al enemigo y levantando su mano derecha proclamó a los cuatro vientos:

–¡Arcwind!... – de la mano de la muchacha salió un torbellino que al golpear al jinete le hizo caer, al igual que su montura.

–… _¡¿Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma…MAGIA?!..._ _–_ Ike quedó incrédulo al ver eso. La chica volvió a su ruta original, forzando a su pegaso a seguir adelante, sin embargo, tenía preparadas sus armas en caso de cualquier otro ataque.

El de ojos azules veía atónito como la chica volvía a derribar a otros de esa clase de guerreros y por unos instantes se sintió seguro. Hasta qué…

–¡Aaaaah!... – el grito proveniente de la pelirroja le aterró, este fue gracias a que estuvo a casi nada de ser derribada por una flecha.

–…¡Arqueros!... –su voz se oía molesta–…¡Lo que faltaba!...¡Ten!... –le dio a Ike el libro verde, quien se sorprendió–…¡Sontén esto!.. – La pelirroja tomó las riendas del pegaso, sosteniendo firmemente con su otra mano la lanza–…¡Sujétate!...

El rescatado solo tuvo tiempo de volver a sujetarse, esta vez del asiento del pegaso, antes de que ella obligase al animal a ir más rápido, intentando acercarse al fuerte y hería a cualquier enemigo a su paso, aunque no lo matase.

–¡¿NO DEBERÍAS MATARLOS?!... –El muchacho estaba desesperado, pues solo veía como la chica de ojos naranjas solo los esquivaba y hería para abrirse paso.

–¡No hay tiempo para matarles, debemos llegar cuanto antes al fuerte!... – dijo la jinete mientras con su lanza hería a otros enemigos.

El de ojos azules miró detrás de él solo para ver cómo eran perseguidos por los enemigos que la de ojos naranjas había herido, pero estos lucían más aterradores por el simple hecho de estar furiosos.

–… _¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?..._ _–_ Ike no podía dejar de fijar la vista en sus enemigos, después recordó que esa chica había hecho magia y derrumbó a varios enemigos que volaban de un solo golpe.

–¡Si tu no lo haces yo lo haré!...

–¡JA!, ¡suerte con eso sin tu cuchillito!...

–¡No necesito mi cuchillo!... –abrió el libro–…¡Tengo tu libro, haré magia!... –empezó a musitar como pudo las viejas runas y extraños haces de luz verde aparecieron– _…Se ven algo diferentes a como ella las hizo…¿Será normal?...Bah, mientras funcione no hay problema…_

–Ah claro tienes mi…–entonces la pelirroja reaccionó de la gravedad del asunto–…¡Espera!, ¡NO!, ¡ALTO!...

Pero ya era muy tarde, el peli azul había exclamado la última palabra del hechizo. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a los blancos, la magia le golpeó en el pecho, haciendo que cayera de la montura hacia las copas de los árboles. La buena noticia es que no cayó en el piso, la mala era que su capa se había atorado en las ramas, al igual que su pierna derecha, quedando suspendido como una clase de columpio. También le estaba asfixiando esa posición.

–… _¡¿Acaso podría empeorar?!_

Lo que él no sabía era que un arquero enemigo le vigilaba desde el piso, quién no dudo en lanzarle una flecha…

–¡Aaahhh!...

…si este no hubiese sido atravesado por una espada en el momento justo que liberó la flecha, la cual se dirigió a la parte de la capa de Ike que estaba atorada, ocasionando que esta se perforara y se rompiera la capa.

–¡Gaah!... – antes de que el de los ojos zafiro pudiera decir otra cosa, la rama que sostenía su pie se rompió, haciéndole caer de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de caer fue rescatado por la jinete pegaso, cayendo de espaldas a ella.

– ¿Siempre eres tan imbécil?…–la chica estaba molesta.

–¿Siempre tratas así a tus pasajeros?... – Ike no estaba del mejor humor. A pesar de que estaba agradecido con la de ojos naranja por salvarle la vida, le molestaba que le dijeran imbécil.

A la distancia el peli azul notó que los enemigos que habían dejado atrás les volvían a pisar los talones y tuvo que dejar de lado la discusión con la chica.

–No sé si te diste cuenta que nos vuelven a seguir…

–Cálmate…–le dijo muy segura de sí misma–…confía en nosotros…

–… _¿Nosotros?..._ _–_ el de ojos azules recordó a los hombres-gato que lo salvaron– _….Pero…¿Ellos no se quedaron en Sholua?..._

–… _Falta poco…–_ la jinete ignoraba los pensamientos de Ike y estaba sumida en los suyos– _…espero que estén listos, pues ya empezará la verdadera batalla…_

* * *

Solo esperaba la señal de su ahijada para desplegar a las tropas y lograr que el hijo del comandante Greil, Ike Gawain llegara vivo al fuerte. Hace mucho que no veía al niño…

–… _Pero…de seguro ya no es un niño, ¿oh si?..._ _–_ Pensaba melancólicamente una mujer pelirroja de trenza larga, ojos verdes y piel blanca cuando por su mente pasaron imágenes de un pequeño peli azul de cinco años. – _…no…claro que no…–_ sonrió cerrando los ojos– _…apuesto que ya es un joven apuesto y noble como su padre…_

Vestía una armadura blanca con adornos dorados, pantalones cafés, botas que iban a juego con su armadura y montaba sobre un hermoso caballo que era completamente blanco. Ella y sus tropas se mantenían ocultas entre los árboles, esperando divisar a la jinete pegaso o a las tropas enemigas.

Alguien detrás de ella se aclaró la garganta, asustando ligeramente a la dama de ojos verdes, quien volteó solo para encontrarse con la seria mirada bicolor de Makao.

–¿Está todo bien señorita Titania?...

Titania le dedicó una ligera sonrisa al joven–Estoy ansiosa por que empiece la batalla…

El joven le regresó la sonrisa–Es bueno oír que la madrina de mi hermana está lista en todo momento…

–Alguien tiene que estarlo, ¿no?...

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos, el cual aprovecharon para ver el hueco que había entre los árboles para ver si lograban divisar al pegaso y/o la señal de su jinete.

Para Makao era frustrante ver tanta calma y tranquilidad cuando sabía que su hermana era perseguida por maleantes…pero no cualquier clase de maleantes…

–… _esos maleantes…_

Derrepente un enorme trueno los sobrepasó …

–La señal…–Makao y Titania dijeron al unísono. No fueron los únicos en darse cuenta, su estratega de roja mirada al ver pasar a la chica y a quienes le perseguían ordenó:

–¡ATAQUEN!...

Todo el ejército escondido en los árboles recibió al ejército enemigo con toda clase de armas, este último le cayó muy mal la sorpresa, pues se les había dicho que ellos solo se encargarían de la chica pelirroja y del joven peli azul si es que ellos lograban regresar a Altea.

A pesar de la ingrata sorpresa, tanto ejército terrestre como aéreo se aferraba a no caer en el campo de batalla, siendo que cuerpos de ambos equipos no tardaron en caer.

La victoria se veía cercana para el ejército de Titania, pues cada vez había menos enemigos. Sin embargo, al caer el último arquero…

–¡Comandante Titania!... –La voz de un lord wyvern de cabellos castaños, con el ojo derecho cubierto por un parche, el cual era completamente negro, así como el wyvern sobre la que iba montado y la armadura que le protegía. Su otro ojo parecía un destello plateado en su blanca, pero poco broceada cara–…¡Los refuerzos enemigos nos están evitando y van directo hacia el fuerte, siguiendo a Lady Ghya y a su acompañante!...

La dama de rojos cabellos miró a los cielos, a la distancia lograba ver como los enemigos se alejaban de ahí, yendo directo por su presa. A pesar de tenerlo previsto le molestó el hecho de que sus enemigos eran unos cobardes que no querían pelear con honor y solo huir cual a lo que iban.

Sin embargo, ella tampoco se detendría por personas con poco honor.

–¡Bien señores!... – se dirigió a su pelotón–…¡Ya saben que hacer!, ¡Los que van conmigo síganme!...

Un enorme grupo siguió a la pelirroja. Estos eran en su mayoría Espadachines, lanceros y magos. La mayoría de las unidades montadas siguieron la ruta que la jinete.

–¡Makao!... – El ojos diferentes dirigió la mirada hacia el joven que le llamaba, este era el joven de ojos morados, ofreciéndole una mano para subirse a su negro corcel y una cálida sonrisa–…¿Listo para proteger a nuestra hermanita?

Miró a su hermano menor y le sonrió de lado tomando su ayuda para montar al caballo.

–¿Alguien tiene que estarlo, no?...

Solo se vio como el caballo de los hermanos se adelantaba a la cabeza de la caballería y las unidades aéreas.

–¡Vamos mis hermanos!... –Gritó Makao–…¡Protejamos al descendiente de Taius!...

* * *

–…Están tardando demasiado…–Dijo en voz baja el joven príncipe Alteano un tanto preocupado hacia Lord Klagg.

–…Paciencia mi señor…–el comandante se mantenía serio.

Marth se mordió los labios, frustrado. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si su plan fallaba.

De repente un soldado corrió acelerado hacia el príncipe y se inclinó bajando la cabeza.

–¡Alteza!...¡Divisamos tropas enemigas dirigiéndose acá!...

El peli azul ahogó su gritillo de sorpresa mientras que el comandante se mantenía sereno.

–¿Cuántos?... –la preocupación tomó control del de ojos de zafiro.

–Creemos que los que vienen hacia acá son el pelotón principal…¡Los mismos que fueron tras Lady Ghya!...

Marth palideció terriblemente…¿Cómo era que esto estaba pasando?...

–P-pero…–de la sorpresa apenas podía hablar, no quería ni pensar de que le hubiese pasado a Ghya y a Ike si fue el pelotón principal tras ellos. El joven dirigió sus zafiros ojos hacia la nada, no podía creer esto, a estas alturas, los laguz alieados debieron de haber terminado con ellos en Sholua...

–… _¿Tendrían más refuerzos de los esperados?..._

–¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?... –La serena voz del comandante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que iba a seguir adelante, tenía la esperanza de que tanto el descendiente de Taius como la jinete se encontraban a salvo.

–¡Despliega las tropas, no permitiremos que entren en la fortaleza!,¡Tiren a matar!, ¡Busquen a Lady Ghya y al descendiente de Taius, y protéjanlos a toda costa!…

El soldado se retiró para informar a sus compañeros, mientras el comandante se retiraba para pelear.

–Comandante…–la seria voz del príncipe detuvo al señor de cabellos plateados–…déjeme pelear…

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre los presentes, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de las tropas preparando la formación en el futuro campo de batalla.

–Lo siento majestad…pero al ser usted descendiente de Anri es un blanco muy atractivo para el enemigo…¡Mire los problemas que tenemos por el descendiente de Taius!.. –Se colocó el casco que traía en la mano y recibió una lanza de plata que le traía un sirviente respetuosamente –...¡Vaya al fuerte y refúgiese!...

Dicho eso, Lord Klagg dejó solo al joven de cabellera azul para dirigirse al frente del pelotón. El noble empezó a dirigirse al fuerte, sin embargo al ver que el comandante ya no estaba a la vista se dirigió corriendo hacia los bosques, sabía que si ellos estaban de camino, sería por estos.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino una chica le detuvo abalanzándose sobre su espalda.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?... –Una vez atrapado, se sentó sobre el. El príncipe reconoció esa femenina voz…

–¡Chris!... –Marth exclamó intentando que la chica se quitara de encima–…¿Podrías quitarte?... Debo de recibir a Ghya…

Esta chica tenía el mismo tono de azul que tenía Marth en su cabello y ojos, el primero era corto y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, vestía con un tipo de gabardina naranja, y una pequeña capa rosa calentaba su cuello y parte de su espalda. Llevaba un short blanco, sus guantes eran del mismo color, y sus pálidas piernas eran cubiertas hasta la rodilla por botas cafés.

Sus finas cejas se fruncieron ante la frase del príncipe–¡Claro que no irás!... –después esbozó una sonria–…No sin mí…

Marth se sorprendió al oír como la nieta de uno de los más grandes caballeros de Altea decidía acompañarle en lo que le habían prohibido. La peli azul se levantó dejando que el noble también se levantara.

–Vamos antes de que Lord Klagg, tu padre o mi abuelo se enteren…–incitó Chris tomando su espada una vez que el de ojos azules se levantó. El noble solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos corrieron hacia los bosques en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

–¡Como que tiraste mi libro!... –la jinete le gritó furiosa a su pasajero cuando se enteró que este perdió su libro en el momento que la magia le golpeó, y es que el nuevo problema es que volvían a ser perseguidos por caballeros en wyverns, quienes no eran tan fáciles de asesinar con una lanza, agregándole que también iban detrás de ellos varios arqueros y sabios de viento–¿Sabes lo difícil que es matar a los wyvern si no usas magia?...

–¡Yo te dije que los mataras!... – Ike estaba más tenso que antes e intentaba esquivar los golpes de los enemigos.

–¿En serio me vas a pelear en estos momentos?...

–¿Cuándo sugieres que sea?...

–Mmm…no sé…–fingió estar pensando–…¡¿Te parece bien cuando salgamos de esto?!... –dijo sarcásticamente mientras evitaba otros cuantos ataques enemigos. Se vieron rodeados por varios wyverns, los cuales rieron maléficamente. Sin embargo…

–¡Ya me hartaron malditos hijos de Medeus!...– Giró su lanza con mucha velocidad en su mano y la encajó en el costado del enemigo que tenía a la izquierda, asesinándole inmediatamente.

–¿Era tan difícil?...

–No empieces…

El pegaso empezaba a agotarse, cosa que Ghya notó, pues empezó a acariciar su cuello y a hablarle amorosamente. Busco unas hierbas en su bolsa para dárselas al animal, quien en cuanto las comió se sintió como nuevo.

–¡Aaaah!...

Un grito enemigo alteró a ambos, un lord wyvern fue derribado por magia de viento.

–… _¿Pero…que?..._ _–_ Ike se sorprendió pues sabía que no había sido la pelirroja.

–¡Ghya!...

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio como una pequeña caballería derribaba poco a poco a aquellos que los perseguían y al frente iban un par de chicos de cabellos plateados que ella reconoció:

–¡Makao!...¡Togho!... –la chica estaba feliz de ver que sus hermanos estaban bien y les saludó con la mano, el cual ellos regresaron.

El peli azul vio como poco a poco los wyverns enemigos iban callendo gracias a otras dos unidades voladoras: una era un hombre de castaños y cortos cabellos, y la otra era una chica de largos y hermosos cabellos rojos como el fuego y con dos rubíes como ojos, montada sobre una bestia verde alada. También notó a una pelirroja de trenza a caballo enfrentándose a un mago enemigo y un extraño dolor de cabeza le llegó, junto con un nombre algo familiar…

–… _¿Titania?..._ _–_ se frotó la sien, dejando escapar unos cuantos quejidos de dolor y empezó a sentirse un poco mareado al escuchar los otros nombres– _…¿Makao?...¿Togho?...¿Ghya?...¿porque son tan familiares?..._

–…¿Ike?... – la voz de Ghya se oía distante a pesar de espaldas con ella. Sintió como iba descendiendo el pegaso y vio como los chicos de cabellos plateados lo bajaban del animal y lo recostaban en el frío pero suave pasto. También vio como la jinete pegaso le daba a oler las mismas hierbas que le dio al pegaso. Estas le hicieron recuperar la salud. Se sentó con mucho cuidado para evitar que el mareo volviera.

Sintió como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro–¿Estas bien amigo?... –el de ojos zafiro volteó a quién le llamaba y vio al jinete de cabellos plateados y ojos cuan amatistas le veía preocupado.

–S-sí…– se talló los ojos intentando comprobar que eso era un sueño, quería despertar en su cama con su padre adoptivo a un lado tranquilizándolo por otra pesadilla, sin embargo, todo era real al parecer.

El de ojos amatistas sonrió aliviado–Bendita sea Naga…–la misma mano que le puso en el hombro se la ofreció para ayudarle a levantarse. Una vez que Ike se levantó vio como Togho traía un libro verde como el de Ghya, sin embargo, antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, los reunidos escucharon como el enemigo se les volvía a acercar.

El chico de ojos bicolor que estaba con ellos tomó a Ike de los hombros–Escúchame detenidamente, tienes que correr todo lo que puedas hacia esa entrada…–señaló la entrada de un enorme fuerte, la cual estaba bastante alejada de su posición. Makao desató una espada curveada y de mango rojo para entregársela al peli azul–…Ghya me dijo que eres espadachín…¿Es correcto eso?...

–S-sí, pero…

–Entonces, ¡tómala!... –Ike decidió obedecer–…se supone que el camino estará libre de enemigos, pero serás muy vulnerable en cuanto te alejes del bosque…–los enemigos se oían cada vez más cerca, Makao desenvainó su espada que era muy parecida a la que le había dado a Ike, Togho y Ghya montaron en sus respectivos animales. El de ojos bicolor montó en el caballo de su hermano con la ayuda del mismo–…Nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible por detenerlos, no dejes de corres y no dudes en matarlos, pues ellos no lo harán…

Se esuchó como los jinetes hecharon a andar a sus animales para alejarse de ellos. Ike se encontraba solo y estaba más asustado que nunca, pero se armó con algo de valor para seguir el camino que ese chico de extraños ojos le había indicado, teniendo la mano en el mango de la espada, lista para cualquier cosa.

–… _¡Tengo que despertar!..._ _–_ trataba de mantener viva la esperanza de que eso solo era otro mal sueño y que pronto estaría de regreso en Sholua– _…¡Debo de!..._

* * *

Su despiadada lanza volvió a atravesar el corazón de su enemigo, el cual no le hizo ni un rasguño. Sus contrincantes hacían muy mal en subestimar a Lord Klagg Yuken, uno de los nobles a los que se les asignó la tarea de proteger a los descendientes de los grandes héroes del pasado: Taius, Anri y Blotch. Era de esperarse que nadie pudiese contra el en una batalla, y hasta los más experimentados guerreros y maleantes temblaban al escuchar su nombre.

Un laguz tigre se abrió paso entre los enemigos para intentar herirle, sin embargo, el comandante aprovechó el salto que este dio para perforarle el pecho, matándole de un golpe. Sus anaranjados ojos veían satisfactoriamente como sus enemigos iban cayendo ya sea por su ejército vestido de blanco o por su lanza de plata la cual parecía estar hecha de rubíes por la sangre de sus enemigos derrotados. Sonrió satisfactoriamente, nada podía salir mal, excepto…

–¡Mi señor!... –un lancero se arrodilló respetuosamente–…¡Malas noticias mi señor!...

El comandante atravesó a otro enemigo que apenas se acercaba a él sin si quiera verle–¿Qué ocurre ahora?...

–¡Una pandilla de asesinos se está filtrando por el bosque y van directo a por Gawain!...

Lord Klagg volvió a atravesar a otro enemigo como anteriormente lo había hecho–Tranquilo soldado, tenemos arqueros en los muros del castillo, se encargarán de ellos…

–Ese no es el problema señor…¡Vimos al príncipe Marth corriendo hacia la entrada del bosque junto con la señorita Limmberich!...

A pesar de estar completamente furioso el de ojos naranja solo frunció el ceño ligeramente. Tomó su lanza, le dio varias vueltas rápidamente en su mano y volvió a atravesar a otro enemigo que se le acercaba, viéndole con rabia. Ese chico siempre se metía en problemas y desobedecía no importa cuántas veces se le repitiera que era descendiente de Anri y que debía de estar bajo protección. Y luego Chris, ella tampoco era muy obediente, ni siquiera escuchaba a su abuelo. Ellos dos hacían una pareja perfecta.

–Toma unos cuantos soldados y oblígales a volver, duérmelos si es necesario…

–¡Si señor!...

El soldado le habló a algunos compañeros para ejecutar las órdenes del comandante, el cual dirigió su atención al campo de batalla de nuevo.

–… _Espero que entiendas pronto muchacho…–_ bloqueó el ataque de un enemigo sin mucho esfuerzo para después asesinarle– _…que si no, esto será un problema mayor…_

* * *

No recordaba haber corrido tanto en su vida y menos en los bosques, los pulmones le quemaban y las piernas le ardían, además que el irregular terreno no era su mejor amigo. No tardó mucho en divisar el campo abierto y no tardó en llegar a él…

–¡Gaaah!...

…eso si un asesino enemigo no le hubiese caído encima…

Este mantuvo a Ike contra el piso, justo como los maleantes de Sholua, el peli azul solo respiraba agitadamente, no podía creer que esto le pasaba. Sin embargo, este no sacó una daga, sino que con sus propias manos empezó a ahorcarlo. Ike por reflejo llevó sus manos a su cuello intentando liberarse del asesino.

–… _No otra vez…_

Sus labios empezaron a tornarse azules y su piel se hacía de un blanco enfermizo. Sintió mucho dolor y cerró los ojos, listo para irse de esta vida. Sin embargo sintió como el aire le fue regresando poco a poco al igual que sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que sentía un cálido liquido derramarse sobre sus prendas…

…Alguien lo asesinó…

Temeroso volteó a ver en todas direcciones, sin embargo, no vio a nadie…

–… _¿Qué fue eso?..._

–¡Marth, es el!... – una voz femenina resonó por el lugar. Ike volteó a ver hacia donde se escucharon las voces y vio a dos peli azules, uno vestido muy elegantemente y la chica no tanto. Le hizo pensar en sus amigos Max y Cam en casa…

–… _¿Pero qué…?..._

Ambas figuras se acercaron con él alertados al ver toda esa sangre. El príncipe buscó rápidamente entre sus ropajes mientras que la chica iba a revisarlo.

–¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿no estás herido?...

Ike negó con la cabeza, y ambos peli azules suspiraron aliviados.

–¿Q-q-quiénes son?...

–¡No hay tiempo para explicar!…–el noble le dijo alterado

– …¡Debemos volver cuanto antes al fuerte!... –La chica completó la frase de Marth, tomó de la mano a Ike y se hechó a correr. El peli azul se dejó llevar y el noble se fue con ellos.

El trío salió de los bosques solo para apreciar la batalla a campo abierto que en esos momentos se estaba llevando: Fuego y trueno cayendo en ambos bandos, cuerpos decorando el piso mientras su sangre cambiaba el pasto a un color rubí, ruidos de animales sufriendo gracias a grandes heridas.

–… _Esto si es una pesadilla…–_ el trío pensaba al ver tan horrorosa carnicería, sin embargo, siguieron corriendo…

–¡Aaaaah!... –El grito de Chris espantó a los chicos: una flecha le había llegado al hombro.

-¡Chris!... – el noble fue a auxiliar a su amiga. Ike sintió una mala presencia por detrás, al voltear vio como otro asesino corría hacia su dirección. Sin dudarlo desenvainó su espada y bloqueó el golpe que iba a recibir. Forcejearon un rato y el peli azul logró liberarse de su enemigo. Este le dirigió una estocada al abdomen, la cual evitó saltando sobre él y no dudó en hacerle una herida en su espalda, haciendo que este cayera al piso, completamente muerto.

El terror le invadió, había cometido su primer asesinato…Ahora era como todos esos criminales que su padre buscaba para ponerlos tras las rejas…

–¡Atrás!... –el príncipe quitó a su compañero peli azul de un golpe seguro que el terminó bloqueando con su espada. Forcejearon y el príncipe no dudó en atravesar el pecho de su enemigo haciéndole caer como su otro compañero. Ike no podía creer que el noble no hubiese dudado en asesinarlo sin arrepentirse.

–La primera vez que asesinas a alguien es así…–La voz de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella se encontraba de pie, deteniendo la hemorragia ocasionada por la flecha con su mano.

El de ojos azules decidió no decir nada y mejor concentrarse pues venían más asesinos.

–¡Están atacando al príncipe y al descendiente de Taius!...

Escucharon como unos soldados venían en su ayuda, los cuales hacían todo lo posible por resistir.

Otro asesino tomó a Ike, aprovechando que este estaba ya muy cansado y que estaba perdiendo poco a poco todas sus fuerzas. Bloqueó cuanto pudo, sin embargo, recibió muchas heridas en brazos y piernas. En un forcejeo, el asesino lo aventó contra la pared. Esto ocasionó que el muchacho perdiera por completo sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo no respondía, su visión se nublaba y le zumbaban los oídos.

Con mucho esfuerzo reconoció que el asesino levantaba la espada para asesinarlo, esta brillaba de una manera espectacular a la luz de las estrellas. Sin poder hacer nada, Ike esperó el golpe final.

De repente, alcanzó a divisar como alguien se interponía entre él y el bandido. Su visión empeoraba, pero logró ver que tenía una capa anaranjada, cabello café y que con una enorme hacha plateada y con el centro del mismo color de su cabello bloqueó el ataque. También vio como esta figura se liberaba y le cortaba la cabeza despiadadamente.

Se aterró más al ver que esta figura lo vio, pero sintió alivio al alcanzar a ver que soltaba el hacha y que corría hacia él. Sintió un extraño alivio y calma cuando este extraño posó una mano con cariño en su hombro y otra en su mejilla, al mismo tiempo sintió dolor al sentir como unas lágrimas caían en su cara. Quería entender lo que decía, pero las fuerzas le abandonaban. Quería hablarle pero se sentía mudo. Quería poder ver bien hacía sus claros ojos azules y agradecerle completamente.

Sus párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados, al igual que sintió más lágrimas de ese hombre que estaba con él caer en su cara. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo era más liviano y sus fuerzas de seguir despierto pocas.

–… _Despiértame por favor…–_ le rogaba internamente mientras cerraba sus ojos– _…_ _yo sé que esto es solo otra pesadilla…_

* * *

 **Creo que andaba un poco inspirada (?)**

 **Pero bueno, ahí está otro capítulo :3, ojalá les haya gustado, y solo por si aún quedasen dudas, estas son las clases de los OC:**

 **Ghya: Dark Flier (Volador obscuro, soy yo o suena a un pokemón (?) )**

 **Makao: Swordmaster**

 **Togho: Dark Knight (Caballero obscuro...BATMAN! ok no .-.)**

 **Lord Klagg: General (no me digas (?) )**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, oajalá les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, duda, crítica ya saben, lo esperaré gustosa :3**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	6. 6 Capítulo: Desaparecido

_**6° Capítulo: Desaparecido**_

– _El número que usted marcó, no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del…_

Colgó él celular, suspirando pesadamente. Era la sexta vez que oía ese molesto mensaje y empezaba a preocuparle. Eran ya casi las 9:30 de la noche e Isaac no llegaba. Lo más tarde que llegó alguna vez fue a las 7 y eso porque se le complicó mucho llegar a casa por una infección estomacal.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Eran casi las 7 de la noche e Isaac todavía no volvía al apartamento. Al capitán eso le empezaba a preocupar, pues el peli negro salía a las 6 de su taller y normalmente llegaba a las 6:30, 6:50 si le había encargado algo…pero esa no era esa ocasión…_

 _Cierto era que el muchacho avisó con este simple mensaje de texto:_

" _Llegaré un poco más tarde, no te angusties por favor"_

 _¿Cómo no angustiarse cuando en la mañana notó al muchacho algo pálido y decaído?, ¿Qué padre no se preocuparía por un chico que dice no tener apetito y que se duerme en el carro a pesar de que nunca lo hace?...Era obvio que algo malo le ocurría…_

 _De repente escuchó como alguien se quejaba débilmente mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Se apresuró en abrir primero, revelando a un pálido Isaac con la vista perdida y con un tono verdoso en los mejillas._

– _Ho-ho-ho…–apenas podía hablar al igual que sostenerse._

– _¡Isaac!..._ _–El padre tomó al muchacho que había adoptado antes de este dijera o hiciera algo más. El enfermo no se negó y dejó que su padre lo guiara a su habitación y le recostara en su cama. Una vez estando ahí, rodeó con sus brazos su abdomen, volviéndose a quejar en voz baja._

– _¡Tobby!..._ _–el hombre llamó desesperado a su hijo menor al sentir que el peli negro tenía fiebre–…¡Tobby!..._

 _El infante apareció y se mostró preocupado al ver a su hermano mayor –¿Qué pasó papá?..._

– _¡Llama al doctor y dile que venga a revisar a Isaac!..._ _–hizo notar su preocupación–…¡Dile que tiene fiebre, está pálido, respira con dificultad y no puede sostenerse!..._ _–el rubio veía como su hermano se volvía a quejar–...¡Rápido!..._

 _El pequeño salió corriendo hacia el teléfono para llamar al doctor, quién no tardó mucho en llegar a revisar el muchacho. Cuando acabo con su labor, tomó una aguja y un frasco de medicina._

– _Es una infección viral estomacal algo fuerte…–Descubrió el delgado brazo del muchacho para aplicarle la medicina. El enfermo gimió al sentir la delgada aguja atravesarle la piel, sin embargo, volvió a dormirse una vez que le fue retirada. Se le colocó un pequeño pedazo de algodón en el lugar donde fue perforado y dejó su brazo sobre su estómago. Escribió en un papel blanco y se lo dio al capitán–…no es nada grave, solo déjelo dormir todo lo que necesite, aplíquele esta medicina cada 3 horas y cada 2 si el dolor aumenta y en dos días veré como sigue._

 _El doctor se retiró de la habitación del muchacho después de cobrarle al padre, Tobby le siguió porque sabía que el capitán iba a quedarse cuidando a Isaac._

– _Como siempre que nos enfermamos…–pensaba el infante abriéndole la puerta al doctor._

 _FLASHBACK_

–… _pero…aquella vez me avisó…–_ se angustió más– _…¿le habrá pasado algo?..._

El preocupado padre alejaba todas las imágenes de un Isaac enfermo, herido, mutilado o hasta…

–… _No…–_ El capitán se negaba a aceptar que a su muchacho le hubiese pasado algo de nuevo– _…de seguro que alguien le felicitó por su cumpleaños…–_ esa idea lo calmó– _…debe ser por eso…_

No se calmó del todo, pero por lo menos se sentió mejor. No tardó en escuchar pasos afuera de su casa. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría con pensar un solo instante que era su muchacho, que no le quiso hacer esperar y le abrió…

–Buenas noches capitán McGordon…

…pero se encontró con el mejor amigo de su hijo, este había cambiado su uniforme de la escuela por una camisa de cuadros naranja, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis Nike azul marino. Traía también su gorro inglés y la mochila de la escuela.

–… _sigue pareciendo niña…–_ pensó el capitán, quién después contestó tratando de ocultar su decepción– Hola Max, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Pues quedé con Isaac de hacer la tarea después de la escuela, como a esta hora.

–… _Entonces no ha de tardar…–_ suspiró aliviado–oh, de acuerdo, Isaac aún no llega, pero puedes pasar a esperarlo…

El rubio entró, aún sin captar del todo las palabras del mayor y se dirigió al sofá para dejar sus cosas–ah bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que…

Entonces terminó de comprender lo que el capitán había dicho: Isaac aún no regresaba a su casa. Esto no era nada normal para el rubio.

–¿C-como dijo, capitán?...

–S-si, Isaac aún no vuelve, pero dudo mucho que tarde, fue a traerme un par de cosas del supermercado…

Max palideció terriblemente y se dejó caer en el sofá. El peor temor de Cam y de él se había cumplido al parecer: Una chica se llevó a su amigo sin propósito alguno al parecer.

–… _No…–_ Intentaba contener sus lágrimas– _…eso no puede ser…_

–¡Max!... –El capitán fue a auxiliar al joven–…¿Qué te ocurre?...¿Te sientes bien?...

Pero el rubio estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

–¿P-puede lla-llamarle…por favor?... –le dijo conteniendo el llanto, pero dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

El mayor bajó la mirada, la preocupación y tristeza volvieron a él.

–Intenté llamarle hace rato, pero no responde…tengo que admitir que me apura un poco…–se rascó la cabeza, algo apenado–…tengo fe de que todo está bien…

Al de ojos chocolate le partía el alma escuchar al capitán tan tranquilo, pero, sabía que no era su culpa, él no sabía lo del motociclista y de que lo seguía todas las noches desde hace ya varias semanas.

–… _Tiene que saber…–_ su llanto se agudizó y se aferró más al sillón– _…como su padre, tiene derecho a saber qué pasaba con su hijo…_

–Max, te vez muy pálido…–el nombrado volteó a ver al hombre que había adoptado a su mejor amigo, aun llorando–…¿prefieres que te lleve a casa y que hagan la tarea otro día?...

Pero no le contestó, lo cual preocupó más al de cabellos castaños.

–¿Max?...¿Está todo en orden?...

Le tomó un poco reunir las fuerzas suficientes para contestarle al capitán, aun con la voz llorosa–I…Isaac…I-Isaac…–sollozó un poco más.

El adulto puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho, con el fin de calmarlo. Solo lo había visto así de alterado una vez: Cuando su hijo Isaac murió salvando a su amigo.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _El edificio de la escuela se veía envuelto en llamas cada vez más rápido. Dos pequeños de cinco años intentaban buscar una salida. Uno era rubio ceniciento, con ojos color chocolate y a pesar del caos su cabello seguía bien arreglado. El otro tenía un cabello brillante que parecía hecho de oro puro que era cubierto por una boina inglesa gris y dos esmeraldas como ojos._

– _¡Max!..._ _–el de los ojos esmeralda gritó apuntando a una puerta abierta, por la cual se veían varias personas alteradas, entre ellas padres, alumnos, bomberos, policía y gente de la pequeña ciudad en general–…¡Veo una salida!..._ _–Tomó la mano de su amigo–…¡Ven!..._

 _Su amigo se dejó llevar, ambos hacían sus últimos esfuerzos por continuar vivos. Max no tardó mucho en desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno del lugar. Su amigo reaccionó inmediatamente y fue a la enfermería por un respirador para su amigo y se dedicó a sacarlo ahí._

 _Al salir del ardiente edificio, Max se sentía mejor, pero Isaac perdió todas sus fuerzas. Su amigo se dirigió a él alegre porque habían logrado salvarse._

– _¡Isaac!..._ _–lo sacudió fuerte–…¡Despierta Isaac, ya salimos!..._

 _Pero no obtuvo respuesta._

– _¿Isaac?..._ _–empezó a preocuparle el verlo como si estuviera muy enfermo: respiraba con dificultad y su piel no tenía color, a excepción de las zonas rojas ocasionadas por el fuego. Vio como la gente se acercaba a ellos y como el de ojos verdes respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad. Max notó esto y molesto gritó:_ _–¡Aléjense!, ¿Qué no ven que se pone peor?..._

 _La gente solo se apartó unos pasos, asustada por el tono de voz del menor, quien se volteó a su amigo. Este se veía más cada vez más enfermo y sus jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes. El infante colocó su mano con mucho cuidado en su espalda–¿Qué tienes Isaac?..._

 _Este solo se dedicó a intentar tomar aire fresco, entonces Max tomó el respirador que le había dado y se lo colocó a Isaac. Este abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Sus ojos perdían el brillo y se veían decaídos, los volvió a cerrar, perdía muchas fuerzas a cada instante._

– _¡ISAAC!..._ _–La voz del capitán resonó por el lugar, este corrió hacia su primogénito y lo tomó en brazos, manteniendo el respirador mientras algunas lágrimas caían en su frágil y débil cuerpo. Le abrazó con cuidado al ver como su muchacho no respondía y solo se dedicaba a respirar el fresco aire que le ofrecían._

– _¡MAX!..._ _–El nombrado volteó a ver hacia donde su padre le llamaba. Este tenía el cabello color ocre, ojos que parecían dos aguamarinas en una piel bronceada decorada por una barba y fino bigote que apenas empezaban a notarse._

– _¡Papi!..._ _–El niño abrazó a su padre corriendo hacia él. El hombre solo correspondió el abrazo. Era la primera vez que el niño veía que su padre se preocupara tanto por algo. Tomó la mano de su padre y se dirigieron hacia el capitán y al pequeño moribundo._

– _Isaac…–el padre acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeño mientras veía como su respiración se debilitaba–…hijito…–recargó su frente con la de su muchacho. Este último volvió a abrir los ojos y se quitó el respirador, solo para poder decir:_

– _P-papi…– recargó su cabecita en el hombro de su padre, hablándole débilmente a su progenitor._

 _Al terminar de decir su última palabra la vida del infante se terminó, acabando con el sufrimiento de este, pero iniciando con el terrible dolor que su padre y su amigo sufrirían, además del terrible sentimiento de culpa._

 _Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el otro infante al recibir la terrible noticia, junto con la boina de Isaac, quién pidió que se la dieran a Max para que este nunca lo olvidaran_

– _Iba…a…ser…yo…–Abrazó la boina con fuerza, llorando más fuerte e ignorando los intentos de consuelo de su padre._

 _FLASHBACK_

–… _No voy a permitir que eso se repita…–_ el llanto del joven agudizó, pero estaba decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible por encontrar a su amigo, por lo que volteó a ver al capitán a los ojos.

–Capitán…–sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, pero mantenía su mirada–…Isaac…Isaac era perseguido por una chica…

El castaño sonrió un poco aliviado y con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas–B-bueno, no es para que te preocupes, es normal, Isaac es un joven apuesto y…

–¡No capitán!... –Estaba muy alterado–…¡No es en ese sentido!...

El hombre le miró extrañado–…No te entiendo…

Max sollozó un poco más antes de contestar–En las noches…d-de-después d-del ta-taller…u-una chi-chica en motocicleta lo seguía…c-como…espían-espiándole…

Sollozó un poco más, después continuó:

–…E-el me con-contaba q-que…a-al pri-principio creía q-que…e-era s-su imaginación…p-pero…c-con el p-pasar de los días…se dio c-cuenta q-que no era así…

Al capitán se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso, ¿Por qué nunca le contó nada?

–"…Su vestimenta era tan negra como la noche, su casco no dejaba ver ningún rastro de su cara, a duras penas pude notarle…" eso fue lo que me contó cuando logró ver rastros de ella…

–¿Cuándo supo que era mujer?... –el capitán trataba de mantenerse frío, pero las lágrimas empezaban a invadirle.

–E-esta mañana nos dijo…n-no s-se la ver-verdad cuando se enteró…

–¿H-hace cu-cuanto l-le sigue?...

–"…Llevo varias noches sintiéndome espiado por alguien de camino a casa…eso no me permite dormir…y me asusta el pensar que sea algo más que alguien que solo está obsesionado conmigo…" Eso me lo dijo hace un mes aproximadamente…

El alma del capitán moría con cada palabra pronunciada por el rubio sobre su muchacho. Sin embargo, tenía que saber todo referente al tema, pues era su hijo adoptivo.

–¿Cu-cuantos más…–su voz empezaba a quebrarse por el llanto–…s-saben de esto?...

–Q-que yo s-sepa, solo C-Cam y yo…

–¿P-por qu-que…–el llanto no le dejaba hablar–…porque no…?...

–N-no quería preo-cuparle, capitán…–el muchacho le contestó sabiendo la siguiente pregunta del angustiado padre–…sin embargo, le convencimos para que hablara con usted

–¿Y qu-que d-dijo él?...

– "…Le diré esta noche, después del entrenamiento…" eso nos dijo en el segundo receso.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. El policía analizaba la situación a fondo. No podía creer que algo así pasara en ese pequeña ciudad que hace no mucho era solo otro pueblillo. Lo hubiese creído de las grandes ciudades de donde venía su ex-esposa: Erina. El caso más grande que le tocó presenciar fue uno de asesinos seriales a quienes les hizo justicia y envió a la cárcel.

–… _Lo más probable es que hayan sido ellos…–_ Analizaba el castaño fríamente, después se dirigió al joven rubio, tratando de calmarse–Necesito que me enseñes la ruta que usa Isaac para llegar a casa, también necesitaré que tú y Cam me digan con lujo de detalle todo lo que mi hijo les contaba sobre el asunto, si ustedes notaban algo más, etcétera, ¿quedó claro?...

Max se quedó callado unos momentos. Le sorprendió la serenidad con la que le habló el capitán, sin embargo, después de analizar un poco, lo entendió: No podía perder los estribos tan fácilmente para poder llevar a cabo el caso son problemas.

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza, calmando el llanto e intentando sonreír.

El mayor empezó a tomar algunas cosas y llamó al niño menor para que tomara un abrigo, una almohada y cosas para que no se aburriera.

–Llámale a Cam…– el mayor le indicó al adolescente, quién se levantó de su asiento tomando sus cosas y marcándole a su amiga–…empezaremos esta noche…

Una vez que la chica le contestó, todos se dirigieron hacia el auto del policía, listos para empezar la investigación.

–… _No me permitiré perderte…Hijo…_

* * *

Jamás había estado tan satisfecho en toda su vida. Había cumplido la misión que aquel justo hombre le había mandado para limpiar su nombre: Asesinar a aquellos que quisieran quitarle la vida a cualquiera de los otros dos descendientes de los grandes héroes.

Miraba con placer el campo de batalla en el cual se había infiltrado discretamente para recordar como salvó al muchacho recién llegado de otro mundo. Miró al fuerte sonriendo al saber que al joven lo había reunido con su padre.

Sin embargo, su misión aún no se había cumplido.

–… _Inicia fase dos…–_ se dibujó una astuta sonrisa en su rostro _–…esto será interesante…_

* * *

No recordaba tanto dolor en su vida, tampoco recordaba lo que era el no respirar ni que la cabeza y párpados le pesaran o como sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de plomo o que sus oídos zumbaran tan fuerte que le mareaba.

Jadeaba muy fuerte tratando de apartar el dolor, pero este no cedía y aunque logró abrir los ojos, estos le ardieron con ver el suave reflejo de la luna y los cerró fuertemente. Sus pulmones se quemaban con cada bocanada de aire y se sentía a desfallecer de nuevo.

De pronto, algo lo calmó: Una caricia en la mejilla. Por más extraño que sonase, ese ligero roce le calmó lo suficiente como para poder relajarse para dormir. El zumbido disminuyó, permitiéndole escuchar unas palabras que le hicieron sentir seguridad para volver a descansar:

–… _Tranquilo y no temas más…_ _papá está aquí…_

* * *

 **Asadasdadsadsadssadsad lamento se quedó muy corto, misterioso o confuso (?) Les prometo que pronto sus dudas se aclararán :3**

 **Makao: Yo que ustedes no confio en ella**

 **Makao: Bien, ya me callo**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	7. 7 Capítulo: Recuerdos

_**7° Capítulo: Recuerdos**_

 _El pasto era amplio y verde, era una hermosa y soleada tarde veraniega. Veía como sus hermanos corrían por el lugar, jugando a ver quién de los dos era el más rápido. Ella también quería jugar, estaba harta de estar enferma y tener que estar en cama todo el día viendo por la ventana como Makao y Togho se divertían._

– _Solo será por un tiempo nena… –volteó a ver a quién le llamaba. Esta era una mujer de larga trenza roja y verdes ojos. Ella le sonrió–…ya estás mejor que ayer, ¿sabes?..._

– _¿Entonces porque no salgo?..._ _–dijo haciendo un puchero la pequeña Ghya, no mayor a 4 años._

 _A la mayor solo le dio risa la actitud de la pequeña–Porque tu mamá nos pidió que te quedaras en cama para que te mejores pronto y puedas volver a salir a jugar._

 _Le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente. No tardaron en escucharse varios pasos y voces por el pasillo afuera de la habitación de la pequeña, la cual estaba bien arreglada y parecían los recintos de una pequeña princesa._

 _Aparecieron en la puerta dos hombres y un niño. Uno portaba una armadura negra y muy pesada, sus cabellos eran plateados y sus ojos anaranjados. El segundo hombre era castaño, con dos aguamarinas como ojos y su armadura era mucho más ligera que la del general. El pequeño, quién no pasaba de los seis años, tomaba la mano del castaño y tenía un cabello azul, el cual estaba desaliñado, sus ojos iban a la par de su cabello y escondía algo en la espalda. Su tierna e inocente cara revelaba nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba esconderse detrás del castaño._

– _Hola Titania…–hablo el de plateados cabellos–… ¿cómo sigue mi hija?_

 _La mujer le sonrió–la fiebre desapareció casi por completo y ya no ha tenido tos._

 _Lord Klagg hizo una muy ligera sonrisa–Me alegra oír eso._

 _Después se dirigió hacia su hija–Ghya, quiero presentarte a mi amigo Greil Gawain…–el nombrado hizo una ligera reverencia–…El y su familia se quedarán una temporada con nosotros._

 _La niña miró curiosa unos instantes a quien le presentaban y después contestó:_ _–mucho gusto señor._

 _Greil le sonrió ligeramente–El gusto es mío señorita…–Volteó a ver al niño que le tomaba de la mano–…saluda Ike…_

 _Pero el pequeño no saludó. El mayor se inclinó en una pierna para quedar a la altura del muchacho, frunció el ceño ligeramente e hizo que el infante le mirara a los ojos–Ike, ¿Qué te he dicho de ser amable y saludar?_

 _El pequeño bajó la mirada, para decir en voz baja–Lo siento, padre…_

– _Entonces saluda como se debe a la señorita Yuken._

 _Ike asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió a la niña, algo temeroso–Ho-hola señorita…m-me lla-llamo I-Ike G-Ga-Gawain y…–un rojo invadió sus mejillas–…y…y es u-un pla-placer conocerla…–hizo una reverencia como la de su padre._

 _La pequeña pelirroja le miró con curiosidad, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso?_

–… _Ni que me lo fuese a comer…–pensó._

– _¿Cómo se dice Ghya?..._ _–la voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos._

 _Dirigió la mirada al peli azul y le respondió con una ligera reverencia–El honor es mío Ike._

 _Los adultos sonrieron y Greil se puso de pie, no sin antes haberle revuelto los cabellos a su primogénito._

– _Titania…–la potente voz del Lord resonó después de unos momentos de silencio–…Gawain y yo estamos por…–pensó unos momentos la palabra–…discutir negocios de vital importancia y necesitaremos que tanto tú, como Elena y Annika estén presentes, ¿nos harías el honor?_

 _La mujer asintió con la cabeza–Seguro Lord Klagg…Me imagino que Annika ya llegó_

– _No, pero la esperaremos en la sala de reunión, porque primero quiere ver a Ghya…_

 _Los infantes vieron extrañados al de ojos naranjas, ¿Qué negocios de vital importancia eran?..._

– _P-pero…padre... –empezó Ghya._

 _El lord frunció el ceño–¿Qué dijimos de los "peros" Ghya?_

 _La niña no dijo nada más, sabía que no era buena idea hacer enojar a su padre._

 _Entonces Greil se dirigió a su hijo–Ike, ¿Por qué no le haces compañía a la señorita?_

 _El rostro del pequeño se tornó rojo, nunca había estado en la habitación de otra niña aparte de la de su hermana de dos años, ¿Por qué su padre le hacía esto?_

– _P-pero…padre..._

 _El comandante le miró serio frunciéndole también el ceño–Ike… ¿crees que es buen idea faltarle al respeto a tu padre en casa de tus huéspedes?_

 _El niño negó con la cabeza, sabía que no debía quedar mal ante los amigos de su padre. Entró en la habitación, aun escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda. La de trenza larga acarició los cabellos del niño antes de salir de la recámara de la pequeña junto con los adultos, quienes cerraron la puerta._

 _Ambos pequeños se miraban en silencio, no sabían que hacer._

 _Entonces Ike mostró lo que tenía detrás de su espalda: una pequeña flor blanca. Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas–M-me d-dijeron q-que t-te d-diera u-un re-regalo para hacerte sentir mejor y…–bajó su mirada–…Ti-Titania me dijo que…a l-las niñas les g-gustan l-las flores…_

 _La pequeña también sonrojó, era la primera vez que otro niño aparte de sus hermanos le traía un regalo._

 _Le sonrió dulcemente–P-por lo menos a mí me fascinan…_

 _El peli azul volteó a verla aliviado, no creía que una simple florecilla la hiciera feliz._

– _¿P-porque no…te sientas?..._ _– Ghya le dijo recordando sus modales._

 _El niño sonrojó aún más, sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo, sin embargo, después de unos minutos se dirigió a la silla anteriormente ocupada por Titania y se sentó, estirando su brazo para darle la flor. La de cabello cobrizo la tomó con cuidado y se la puso en el cabello, aunque a Ike le extraño esto, no dijo nada._

– _Cosas de niñas…–pensó._

 _De repente unos fuertes aleteos se escucharon afuera y ambos niños voltearon a ver por la ventana, divisando como Makao y Togho habían dejado de jugar para recibir al pegaso negro junto a una hermosa mujer de ondulados cabellos rojos cobrizos recogidos en una coleta que le llegaba a la cintura, su dulce y blanca cara era adornada por un par de relucientes ojos amatistas, así como un flequillo que no le cubría su cara. Ella bajó del pegaso para recibir a los dos pequeños. Después dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana de la pequeña y le sonrió._

 _Ghya la reconoció inmediatamente._

– _Mamá…– pensó mientras sonreía_

* * *

–¡Listo señorita!... –un hombre con túnica azul, piel blanca y una brillante calva le dijo a Ghya cuando terminó de curarle sus heridas con su bastón–…¿Cómo se siente?...

La chica salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz del curandero. La enfermería estaba en silencio, los únicos que estaban ahí eran algunos heridos gravemente, ella, el curandero y sus hermanos, quienes esperaban pacientemente a que su hermana estuviera lista para llevarla ante su padre, pues quería hablar con los tres.

–Mucho mejor…–le sonrió dulcemente–…Muchas gracias Wrys.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa–Al contrario mi lady, gracias a usted por protegerme de esos bandidos.

La chica sonrojó–Vamos, no es para tanto…

–¡Claro que sí lo es!, si no hubiese sido por usted, sabrá Naga que hubiera sido de mí.

La chica solo sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más. Wrys se retiró respetuosamente y se dirigió hacia los demás enfermos.

–¿Te sientes mejor Ghyita? – La pelirroja volteó a ver que era el hermano de ojos amatistas el que le hablaba, ofreciéndole su mano, mientras que el de ojos bicolor estaba detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo de lado.

La chica le dio la mano a su hermano, quién después le dio el brazo–Sí, me siento mejor Toghiño…

El de cabellos plateados se sonrojó–¡No me llames así!...

La de ojos naranja se rio–¡Tu no me llames Ghyita!

El mayor de los hermanos también rio –Ya basta niñitos…mi padre quiere vernos…–le ofreció su brazo a su hermana menor.

Ella lo tomó con su brazo libre–Bien Makito…

Los menores se rieron empezando a andar fuera de la enfermería con dirección a la recámara de su padre.

–Jajaja…–Dijo Makao sarcásticamente–…chistositos…

Se quedaron un rato callados, admirando como los blancos reflejos de la luna iluminaban débilmente en conjunto con algunas antorchas los muros de piedra.

–Oye Ghya…–Le habló el caballero obscuro a la jinete–… ¿en qué pensabas en la enfermería?

Le miró sorprendida, ¿era acaso tan obvia?

–Pensaba en…mi madre…

El trío se detuvo en seco y en silencio. A Makao se le hacía natural que su hermana pensara tanto en su madre, inclusive tanto él como su padre que permanecían fríos pensaban en la joven, dulce, paciente y hermosa Lady Annika Yuken.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Un Makao de unos ocho años lloraba en la sombra de un árbol, del cual se había caído._

– _¡Makao!..._ _–una joven y bella mujer buscaba al pequeño por los verdes prados que estaban detrás de su no muy grande castillo–…¡Corazón, es hora de comer!...¡La nana Titania preparó tu platillo favo…!_

 _La mujer se interrumpió así misma cuando vio a Makao llorando en el piso tomando su brazo. Se inclinó para quedar a su altura._

– _¿Qué te pasó mi amor?..._ _–le dijo dulcemente._

– _M-me…m-me m-me…–el niño apenas podía hablar por el llanto–…me caí mami…_

 _La mujer tomó el brazo del niño delicadamente y le besó. Después le vio dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla, limpiando al mismo tiempo las lágrimas del pequeño._

– _No llores mi príncipe…–le tomó la mano del brazo sano, levantándole con extremo cuidado, sus brillantes ojos viéndole con una inmensa ternura–…vamos con el tío Rhys, ¿te parece?..._

 _El pequeño le dirigió una ligera sonrisa a su progenitora, quién se la devolvió empezando a guiarle a su hogar._

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Makao?... –las voces de sus hermanos interrumpieron sus recuerdos, dándose cuenta que había soltado un par de lágrimas, las cuales limpió rápidamente. Sintió la dulce mano de su hermana posarla en su hombro.

–¿Te sientes bien?... –le hablo con la misma dulzura con la que él recordaba a su madre. Aunque no lo admitiera, él quería mucho a su hermana menor, por el simple hecho de recordarle a su madre en todo momento.

–… _Lo único que lo arruina son los ojos de mi padre…–_ pensaba cruelmente, pero aun así reconocía la dulce mirada de su madre reflejada en su hermana. Suspiró pesadamente–Sí, estoy bien…

–Pero tu…

–Mi padre nos espera…–interrumpió a la pelirroja, retirando su mano con delicadeza–…Andando…

Se adelantó un poco mientras sus hermanos menores le miraban confusos, entristecidos y le seguían en silencio.

–… _Esos malditos hijos de Medeus…–_ Encajó sus uñas en sus manos, hasta sentir como la sangre empezaba a brotar de ahí– _…me las pagarán caro…¡PAGARÁN CARO HABERME ARREBATADO A MI MADRE!..._

* * *

Cayó al piso por la bofetada. No creyó que a su padre le molestara tanto su actitud de esa noche. Contenía las lágrimas, no quería otra bofetada, pues sabía que al gran rey Cornelius, digno descendiente de Anri, no le permitiría a su hijo mostrar debilidad.

–¡Debería darte vergüenza Marth!...¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió desobedecer a tu protector?...

El príncipe miró a su padre a los ojos. Este tenía los ojos pequeños y azul claro, cabellos castaños, finos bigotes al igual que la barba, ligeramente bronceado. Su cara mostraba no solo enojo, si no que también furia…mucha furia…

–¿Y bien?...¡Respóndeme!...

El joven reunió algunas fuerzas para contestarle al monarca–Solo…quería…ayudar…

El rey bufó divertido, como si de un chiste se tratase–¿En serio crees que alguien tan débil como tu sería de ayuda en el campo de batalla?

Marth no contestó nada y miró al piso.

–¿Realmente llegaste a pensar…–continuó el padre–…que podrías derrotar a aquellos que te quitaron a tu madre y casi te quitan a tu hermana mayor?...–se inclinó para quedar a su altura y obligarle a verlo a sus furiosos ojos–…Se sincero Marth, ¿Te crees digno de llamarte "El descendiente de Anri" y portar su divina espada?...

El joven volvió a mirar al piso. No era nada nuevo que su padre le tratase así, todo lo contrario, era su pan de cada día que le dijera que era una vergüenza para la descendencia de Anri.

Su padre se levantó al ver que no respondía nada–Sal ahora y dirígete a tu recámara…no quiero volver a verte en toda la noche…

Marth no dijo nada y salió como se le ordenó. Sabía que era muy mala idea tratar de explicarle algo a su padre. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le punzaba por la bofetada.

–… _Le enseñaré…–_ pensaba molesto y dejando soltar algunas lágrimas– _…le enseñaré que soy digno descendiente de Anri y digno de su espada…_

* * *

No había nada peor tortura para Chris que ser llamada a la habitación de su abuelo. Este tenía largos cabellos blancos recogidos en una media cola de caballo, pequeños y azulados ojos que resaltaban en su pálida y seria cara, la cual ya empezaba a ser decorada por arrugas. Su armadura era plateada con bordes blancos,

A pesar de estar muy molesto con su nieta su cara permanecía quieta y sin emociones. Esa era una tortura para su nieta y él lo sabía y lo aprovechaba. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en medio de un incómodo silencio.

–Muy bien Chris…–empezó rompiendo el silencio–…¿Qué pasó exactamente?...

Chris estaba muy nerviosa, sin embargo respondió: – El príncipe Marth y yo nos salimos del fuerte para buscar al descendiente de Taius…

–Ah…me imagino que Lord Klagg lo sabía…

–N-no…–contestó nerviosa y mirando a sus pies.

–¿No?...Bueno, entonces su majestad el rey Cornelius debió de estar enterado…

–Ta-tampoco…

–¿Tampoco?...por lo menos el padre del muchacho estaba al tanto, ¿no?...

–N-no…

–¿No?... –el abuelo de la chica hizo un sonidito desaprobatorio con sus dientes y después continuó–…¿Crees que estuvo bien Christina?...

La chica sintió como si le encajaran una daga en el pecho. Su abuelo, el gran general Okasahan Erughon solo le llamaba así cuando estaba muy molesto con su actitud.

–N-n-no…–las lágrimas le empezaban a invadir.

–¿Crees que a tus padres les hubiese agradado tu actitud?...

Esa frase hizo que la peli azul soltara el llanto. Odiaba cuando su abuelo ponía a sus padres en ese asunto y le atormentaba el recordar sus rostros, sobre todo porque sabía que jamás los volvería a ver.

Okasahan suspiró pesadamente–Ya puedes retirarte…–la de ojos azules le miró llorando a mares–…mañana hablaremos de tu castigo…

La chica obedeció sin dirigirle la palabra a su abuelo. Siguió llorando hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, su mente siendo invadida de sus padres, de los cuales ya le quedaban pocos recuerdos. Se calmó al recordar como su madre le cantaba cuando estaba triste y como su padre se quedaba con ella cuando tenía pesadillas. Odia recordar aquella tragedia y bandidos que le quitaron su mayor felicidad.

– _Algún día los vengaré…–_ pensó antes de quedarse dormida abrazando su almohada.

* * *

 _Todo lo veía borroso, pero alcanzaba a divisar unas hermosas praderas verdes donde corría sin cesar persiguiendo a dos niños peli azules, uno mayor que él y otro de su edad. A pesar de que ambos niños le volteaban a ver y le llamaban no entendía que decían ni reconocía sus rostros…_

* * *

La cabeza todavía le pesaba, pero era menos. Su respiración ya había vuelto a la normalidad, además ya era otro avance que empezara a sentir sus extremidades y sus ojos no tan pesados, sin embargo, se sentía bañado en un frío y enfermizo sudor. Por lo menos ahora podía ver bien hacia la ventana. Aún estaba mareado y algo confundido, por lo que siguió recostado. Entonces volvió a sentir esa mano que le tranquilizaba, esta vez en su cabello.

–¿P-pa-padre…?...–le habló débilmente–…¿E-eres t-tú?...

–Si hijo…–le contestó–…soy yo…

Eso lo reconfortó, aunque sintió que la voz del capitán había cambiado. El creía que por fin despertaba de una pesadilla. Volvió a cerrar los ojos respirando fuertemente por la boca y reacomodándose entre las sabanas que lo mantenían caliente.

–T-tuve u-una pe-pesadilla…–volvió a tomar bocanadas de aire, estas eran más frescas y le hacían recuperar las fuerzas.

–¿Ah sí?...¿De que fue?...

Tomó otros cuantos respiros antes de contestar con voz confusa–M-me secuestraban y lle-llevaban a otro universo…y…que-querían matarme…–gimió de dolor, aun se sentía ligeramente mareado.

La mano seguía reconfortándolo cuando pasaba por su cabello–No tienes que preocuparte…–le contestó un poco después–…estas sano y salvo en este fuerte en Altea, Ike…

Abrió los ojos de golpe– _…¿¡Qué!?..._

El hombre colocó una vela en una mesa de noche al lado de la cama donde se hallaba Ike. Como la visión de este mejoró, pudo notar mejor las facciones de este y le reconoció: era el hombre que lo salvó antes de perder la conciencia. Este se sentó en el borde de la cama del asustado muchacho.

–¿Cómo te sientes?... –colocó su mano en su frente–…te diste un buen golpe contra el muro del fuerte…

Ike no contestó, estaba muy ocupado tratando de reconocerle, le veía algo familiar.

Este hombre puso su mano ahora en su hombro, calmándole un poco más.

–¿Puedes caminar?... –El peli azul notó que sus ojos se veían tristes, pero al mismo tiempo alegres, y el no entendía. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza, no había recuperado las fuerzas por completo, pero sentía que podía resistir caminar un poco. El hombre le sonrió ayudándole a ponerse en pie y haciendo que lo usara de bastón, para poder salir de la habitación.

–¿A don-donde vamos?... –preguntó un poco temeroso al salir a los pasillos.

El hombre le volvió a dirigir la mirada–A que comas algo…de seguro haz de tener hambre, un viaje interdimencional es muy cansado…

Ike solo siguió al hombre, que le dirigía con cuidado por los pasillos, tratando de digerir todo.

–… _Entonces…–_ pensó aterrado– _…no lo soñé…¿Qué está pasando aquí?..._

* * *

 **Asdadasdasdasdsadsadsa ok, creo que estoy abusando de mi mente (?)**

 **En fin, el nombre del abuelo de Chris si lo mencionan en New Mystery of the Emblem, pero la verdad no me acuerdo y decidí nombrarlo yo (?)**

 **En fin, ojalá les haya gustado :3**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	8. 8 Capítulo: Padres

_**8° Capítulo: Padres**_

Miraba el plato que le ofrecían, curioso. En su vida había visto carnes más finas y verduras más frescas, cubiertas de una salsa agridulce color ámbar que nunca había visto. Su platillo sacaba olores exquisitos que jamás había olido. Cierto era que la comida que su padre adoptivo le preparaba era un asco cuando se le comparaba con el plato en frente él. Todavía no tocaba nada, ni el vino tinto que le servían ni la cena ofrecida.

–… _¿Qué es esto?...¿Porque me tratan como rey?..._

–Será mejor que lo comas antes de que se enfríe…

Dirigió su vista hacia el hombre castaño que le hacía compañía. Estaba sentado a su lado, disfrutando del mismo platillo. Hecho otro vistazo al comedor. Este era enorme, alumbrado por varios candelabros de bellos y relucientes cristales, sus ventanas revelaban el amplio y bello cielo nocturno que había en esos momentos. Tanto la mesa como sillas en donde se sentaban era hechas de maderas que nunca había escuchado hablar, y sus manteles que los cubrían parecían hechos de oro y plata.

A pesar de seguir asustado dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia su cena, tomó un tenedor de plata y comenzó a comer, despacio. La debilidad que le quedaba desapareció en cuanto probó el alimento. Las fuerzas le regresaron por completo, y sintió como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Empezando a sentir seca la boca, tomó la copa de vino enfrente de él. Dudó en tomar, no solo porque la copa parecía demasiado débil para soportar la bebida, sino por el contenido. Hace tiempo que no probaba ninguna bebida alcohólica.

–… _Padre…–_ cerró los ojos tristemente, dejando soltar una lágrima, recordando al capitán y como le prometió nunca más volver a beber

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _No supo cómo lo hizo, pero despertó en la cama de un hospital. Lo último que recordaba era como hizo enfurecer a un tipo en el bar. Si no hubiese sido por el capitán dudaba que siguiera vivo._

 _Iba a levantarse pero la espalda se lo impidió. Gimió en voz baja, sentía como pedazos de vidrio por todo su cuerpo._

– _Despertaste…_

 _Esa voz la reconoció, aquel hombre que dijo ser su padre por 9 años, y que hace unos días le confesó la verdad: Era adoptado. Esa noticia no la había tomado muy bien. A pesar de que el cuarto estaba muy obscuro por ser de noche y no tener la luz encendida, Isaac logró ver como una silueta se dirigía hacia él._

– _¿Qué haces aquí?..._ _– le habló molesto._

 _El capitán suspiró pesadamente, resistiendo el llanto–Quería verte…– quiso acariciarle su mejilla, pero el pelinegro la apartó furioso._

– _¿Para que?...¿Para torturarme recordándome que no soy tu hijo?..._ _–evitaba el contacto visual con el de ojos verdes._

– _Para saber si estabas bien…–no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas._

– _No entiendo por qué te interesas si no soy tu verdadero hijo Gabriel…_

– _¡No uses…ese tono…conmigo jovencito…!–le habló severamente, a pesar de resistir el llanto–…tal vez no sea tu padre biológico, pero ante la ley, eres mi hijo…_

 _El de ojos azules suspiró pesadamente. Reinó un incómodo silencio por unos minutos._

– _¿Porqué?..._ _–Isaac resistía el llanto, no quería verse vulnerable ante ese hombre._

– _¿Porqué que?..._

– _¡¿Por qué me adoptaste?!..._ _–no resistió más, soltó el llanto–…¡No soy especial, no tengo nada, ni siquiera aparecieron mis padres y mi ADN no concuerda con ningún registro!..._

 _Gabriel tomó suavemente la cara de Isaac, quién lloraba desconsoladamente e hizo que le volteara a ver. Este seguía evitando el contacto visual, pero ahora por vergüenza._

– _Porque…–limpio las lágrimas del muchacho–…un año antes de encontrarte yo perdí a mi muchacho…a mi primer hijo…no quería que ningún otro padre sufriera lo que yo sufrí perdiéndolo…_

 _Isaac se sintió horrible al escuchar eso, sintió que era una pésima persona._

–… _Adoptándote…creía que sanaría mi herida…y…aunque no fue así…–hizo que el muchacho le viera a los ojos sin dejar de limpiarle las lágrimas–…me evitaste un terrible dolor…_

 _El joven pelinegro agudizó su llanto. Se sentía tan avergonzado de su actitud los días pasados cuando supo la verdad. Se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo sin merecerlo._

 _Abrazó a aquel maravilloso señor, aun llorando._

– _P-p-pe…perdóneme…–decía entre sollozos–…perdóneme Señor McGordon…_

 _El adulto lo abrazó con mayor fuerza al muchacho –…está bien…tranquilo hijo…_

– _¡No me digas así!...¡No me lo merezco!..._

– _No digas eso Isaac…todos merecen amor paternal…_

 _Isaac se acomodó en el pecho de su padre adoptivo._

– _Solo prométeme algo Isaac…_

– _Lo que quiera señor McGordon…_

– _Bueno, en primera ya no me digas así, dime papá o padre…segundo…que jamás volverás a beber…por lo menos no mucho…_

 _Isaac asintió la cabeza, quedándose muy cómodo después de arreglar las cosas con su capitán y padre._

 _FLASHBACK_

–¡IKE!... – abrió los ojos reaccionando que había roto la copa de cristal, derramando tanto la bebida alcohólica como sangre propia.

Rápidamente tomó una servilleta de la mesa para envolverse la mano herida. Greil levantó a su hijo para llevarlo rápidamente a la enfermería, donde le atendieron inmediatamente.

–¿Estas bien? – por poco se le olvidaba al hombre al que le debía la vida.

Dirigió su vista al suelo, apenado antes de contestar: –S-sí…no se apure por mí…

Aún no sabía quién era ni cómo debía contestarle, por lo que decidió dirigirse a él de la manera más respetuosa posible.

El adulto le sonrió–Bien, entonces, volvamos al comedor, necesitas recuperar bien tus energías.

El castaño tomó camino de vuelta al comedor, sin embargo, Ike se quedó quieto, ya no soportaba más la incógnita de quién era ese hombre.

–Disculpe…¿Quién es usted?...

El hombre paró en seco, sorprendido. Volteó a ver al muchacho con suma preocupación mientras se acercaba a tomarlo dulcemente de la cara. Ike volvió a sentir tranquilidad cuando lo tomó, seguridad y amor cuando lo abrazó, tristeza al ver como de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Se le heló la sangre con las siguientes palabras que el hombre dijo entre sollozos:

–Ike…yo soy…tu padre…

* * *

No reunía el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta de su recamara. Le dolió mucho ver llorar así a su única nieta. Supo que actuó de una manera muy fría y cortante con ella, ya que ella solo quería lo mismo que él: Que todos estuviesen reunidos a salvo en el fuerte.

–… _Christina…–_ cerró los ojos tristemente, con la mano cerrada y lista para tocar la puerta. Se mantuvo así un buen rato, siendo invadido por las imágenes de una sonriente joven de cabellos verdes tan obscuros que parecían negros, recogidos en una coleta que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, con ojos del mismo color, los cuales brillaban de una manera única en su blanca cara. Su sus facciones eran las mismas que las de su nieta. Ella llevaba a su bebé en sus brazos.

El hombre junto a ella también irradiaba alegría. Este tenía el cabello de un precioso azul zafiro peinado hacia atrás elegantemente. Sus ojos eran como dos zafiros que destacaban en su poco bronceada cara, era un poco más alto que la mujer y veía con amor a la niña que llevaba en brazos.

–… _Miranda…–_ algunas lágrimas brotaron– _…cuanto te extraño hija…y a ti también Urseus…_

–¿General Erughon?... –una voz masculina le habló. El general se limpió las lágrimas y se dio media vuelta para ver como el monarca de Altea se dirigía hacia él, su hijo siguiéndole.

–A-Altezas…–hizo una reverencia hacia los nobles, quienes le indicaron que se levantara–¿ocurre algo señores?...

–Parece ser que el hijo de Greil despertó pero no recuerda nada, así que iremos a explicarle que ocurre…

Okasahan no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

–¿Saben la causa?

–La verdad la desconozco…–contestó Cornelius –…dudo que sea algo grave…

El general imaginó las mil y un razones por las cuales el chico peli azul no recordaba nada. Entonces pensó en el peor de los escenarios…

–¿No será que el haya viajado a un universo donde…?

–Es muy poco probable que eso suceda…–le interrumpió, sabiendo a que se refería–…escuché que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte…

Esa última frase lo calmó un poco, aunque aun así dudaba que fuera la única razón por la cual el descendiente de Taius no tuviese recuerdos, por lo que decidió acompañarlos a verle, dejando descansar a su pequeña.

– _Tienes que entender que te amo Chris…–_ pensaba tristemente por los pasillos– _…y que no me permitiré perderte…_

* * *

El trío seguía a su padre en silencio. Era la primera vez que creían que él les iba a felicitar por su trabajo, pero…

–… _Creí que esta vez se enorgullecería…–_ pensaba Makao.

–… _no esperaba que notara eso…–_ Togho se sentía avergonzado.

–… _¿no puede simplemente admitir que lo hicimos bien?..._ _–_ Ghya se mordía y apretaba sus manos furiosa.

…de nuevo les recalcó sus errores en la misión, sin importarle lo bien que lo habían hecho.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Veían a su padre, ansiosos por saber para que los había llamado, internamente sabían que era sobre la misión y esperaban enorgullecerlo esta vez._

 _Lord Klagg limpiaba su casco que había sido bañado con sangre de sus enemigos en silencio, como si estuviese solo._

– _Muy bien…–empezó–…¿Por qué creen que les mandé llamar?..._

 _Los tres se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, ¿no era sobre la misión?..._

– _¿Es sobre la misión padre?_ _–preguntó Ghya._

– _Correcto…–dejo el casco en su escritorio para por fin ponerle atención a sus descendientes–…¿saben que es lo que les tengo que decir?..._

 _El trio afirmó con la cabeza._

 _Su padre sonrió astutamente–¿Están seguros?_ _–alzó la ceja._

 _El trio negó con la cabeza._

– _Bien…–suspiró pesadamente–…empecemos…_

 _Se acomodó en su silla y les miró severamente._

– _¡Makao!, ¡Fuiste muy lento en tu último ataque!..._

 _El de ojos bicolor palideció, no esperaba eso._

– _¡Togho!, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te distraigas a mirar a las curanderas?_

 _Los ojos púrpuras de Togho resaltaron más con la palidez y sonrojo en su cara provocados por el comentario de su padre._

– _¡Ghya!, ¡Jamás debes dejar que alguien más use tu magia!, ¡Pudo haber golpeado a tu pegaso!_

 _A Ghya le molestó oír eso, ¿acaso lo único que su padre quería de ellos era que fueran guerreros?, ¿no le importaba que lo demás hubiese salido bien?_

– _P-pero…–la pelirroja quería reclamar, sin embargo, al escuchar eso su padre volteó a verla con ojos furiosos._

– _¡Ya hemos hablado de los "peros" Ghya!, ¡No me faltes al respeto señorita!_

 _La de ojos naranja apretó sus manos, furiosa, no entendía como alguien solo le importaba la batalla, y no le interesaba nada más._

 _El incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por alguien quién tocó la puerta._

– _¡Ve quién es Makao!..._

 _El más grande obedeció, al abrir la puerta encontró a un sirviente haciendo una reverencia._

– _Mi lord Makao…–empezó, aun sin levantar la cabeza, como si fuese una grave ofensa–…el amigo de su padre, Greil Gawain ha citado a mi señor de manera urgente…_

– _¿Conoces el motivo?..._ _– el hijo del Lord habló seriamente._

 _Aun con el cuerpo doblado el sirviente contestó–Al parecer el hijo de su amigo ha recobrado la conciencia, pero no parece haber rastros de recuerdos de este mundo, y quiere que le ayuden a explicarle que está pasando…_

 _Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, en los cuales el de ojos bicolor analizaba la situación._

– _¿Qué tan grave?..._

– _No recuerda ni a su propio padre…_

 _Makao despidió al sirviente, cerró la puerta y regresó con su progenitor._

– _¿Qué quería?_ _–La voz de Lord Klagg seguía siendo demasiado seria._

– _Era un mensaje de Gawain, su hijo despertó…_

– _Me alegro…_

–… _pero, no recuerda nada, ni a su propio padre…_

 _Las facciones de su padre no cambiaron. Su hija seguía sin creer que su padre yaciera de emociones a la situación que se le presentaba. Sin decir nada, el de cabellos de plata se levantó y ordenó a sus hijos que le acompañaran, pues ellos tal vez podrían decirle cosas más detalladas al amnésico…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–Ghya…– ella volteó a ver a su hermano de ojos morados, quién se veía preocupado–…¿Estas bien?...

La chica volteó al frente, solo para admirar como su progenitor caminaba tranquilamente y sin emoción alguna hacia la sala donde Gawain les había citado. Recordaba todas las veces que le había visto así: Sereno y sin emoción alguna.

Suspiró pesadamente–sí…estoy bien…–mintió

Su hermano mayor no estaba muy convencido, pero decidió no insistirle, sabía que a su hermana no debía de intentar sacarle todo, pues luego, terminaba en desastre.

–… _Pienso como tú Ghya…–_ pensaba tristemente– _…pareciera que a mi padre nada le importa, ni siquiera en alejarnos de él cuando nos quitaron a nuestra madre…_

* * *

El sonido del tic tac rompía el silencio de aquella enorme habitación, la cual tenía varios sillones cómodos, una cálida chimenea y algunos estantes de libros. Era el lugar perfecto para relatar el pasado.

Ike veía curioso al hombre que proclamaba ser su padre, quien estaba apoyándose en un librero, también le miraba, pero con tristeza y preocupación. No podía, o más bien dicho, no quería creer que este fuera su universo de origen. Aunque, debía admitir que algunas cosas se le hacían extrañamente familiares: sentía que ya había volado en un pegaso negro, que una mujer pelirroja peleara contra jinetes montados en esos "wyverns", los nombres de quienes vio esa noche, inclusive la cara de ese hombre, con la que alguna vez llegó a soñar.

–… _¿Será posible?...¿soy originario de aquí?..._

El sonido de la puerta de madera al rechinar interrumpió sus reflexiones. En ella vio a dos hombres, uno castaño y otro de cabellos blancos acompañados por el chico de cabello azul que llegó en su rescate.

–Greil…–dijo en forma de saludo el de cabellos castaños.

El peli azul sintió como otro ligero mareo le llegaba al escuchar ese nombre.

–… _¿G-Greil?..._

El hombre volteó a ver a los recién llegados, quienes entraron en la habitación.

–General Erughon…–la seriedad estaba presente en su voz, como si no estuviese realmente preocupado–…Altezas…–hizo una reverencia, a la cual los nobles le dijeron que se levantaran.

El hijo de Greil tenía ahora la mirada en noble peli azul. Creía haber visto algo familiar también en él. Entonces recordó a los otros dos niños del recuerdo.

–… _¿será uno de esos niños?..._

No pudo seguir reflexionando, ya que otra puerta se abrió detrás de ella. Vio a un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos morados respaldado por Makao, Togho y Ghya. Estos saludaron a todos los presentes respetuosamente.

–Bien muchacho…– el de cabellos blancos empezó–…¿Cómo te sientes?...

El chico se bloqueó al escuchar a aquel hombre, sin embargo le contestó–B-bien…g-gracias…

Okasahan sonrió y se dirigió a Greil–tu muchacho no ha cambiado mucho…hay esperanzas de hacerle recordar…

–… _¿R-recordar?..._

–A lo que entendí, te has olvidado de mí…–La seria e imponente voz de Lord Klagg asustó al joven–…bien…me presento…soy Lord Klagg Yuken, amo y señor de estas tierras, así como del pequeño ejército dispuesto a protegerte…

–… _¿Q-que?..._

El lord ignoró los pensamientos de Ike, y prosiguió volteando a ver a sus hijos–Ellos, son mis hijos: Makao Rhodos Yuken, Togho Akioko Yuken y Ghya Rimmela Yuken…

Conforme los fueron nombrando, los hijos del lord hicieron reverencias. El miedo de Ike seguía, de alguna extraña manera, los recordaba a todos. La mano de Greil posó en el tenso hombro del joven, quién se volvió a calmar…

–Ellos…–se refirió a los últimos que faltaban de presentación–…son sus altezas el rey Cornelius y el príncipe Marth Lowell de Altea, acompañados por uno de los mejores generales del mismo país, el general Okasahan Erughon.

Estos también hicieron una ligera reverencia al ser nombrados. Ike les observaba con detenimiento, sintiendo nuevamente esa inquietud de tener un _deja vú_.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en el lugar, donde el confundido peli azul hacia esfuerzos para no mostrarse confundido o mareado.

–¿No piensa hablar?... – dijo Lord Klagg de manera brusca hacia el padre del muchacho.

El de ojos zafiros se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado, las palabras simplemente no le llegaban, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar.

–… _No me educaron para esto…_

Sintió como el que proclamaba ser su padre apretó ligeramente su mano en el hombro, relajándole un poco.

–Entiende que no es fácil para el sin recuerdos todo esto…–le defendió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño–…es un golpe muy duro para él…

El de ojos naranjas sonrió de lado, sin decir nada. A veces solo hacía eso para conocer el límite de algunas personas por diversión.

–Bien…– el de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve juntó sus manos, después de otro silencio muy incómodo–…tu dinos Ike…–el nombrado volteo a verle, aun mordiéndose el labio–…¿por dónde quieres que empecemos a explicarte?...

El peli azul cerró los ojos, era una pregunta difícil, pues se le ocurrían muchas cosas y no sabía por dónde empezar. Después recordó su incógnita principal y abrió sus azules ojos lanzando su pregunta.

–¿Quién es Taius y porque quieren asesinarme por "Ser su descendencia"?... –dijo molesto y haciendo comillas.

Los presentes le vieron impactados. Era obvio que esperaban cualquier pregunta menos esa. Cornelius sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que el joven ya no estaba asustado y se veía decidido a saber qué ocurría.

–Muy bien Ike…yo te explicaré

* * *

 **Gagfagfags soy tan mala que así le dejaré (?) Perdón si quedó corto n.n' ya no supe ni como alargarle :B**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado y espero no tardar en actualizar :)**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	9. 9 Capítulo: Los descendientes

_**9° Capítulo: Los decendientes**_

–¿Dónde lo dejé?... –el rey de Altea buscaba entre los libros viejos y empolvados, para poder contestarle al joven quien le veía con el ceño fruncido–¡ajá!... – exclamó removiendo un viejo libro de pasta café empolvado y libros amarillentos. La portada estaba escrita con letras doradas en una extraña lengua.

Cuando Cornelius abrió el libro, un extraño olor a humedad y libro viejo inundó la habitación, junto con el polvo que desprendía de él. Esto ocasionó que los presentes tosieran un poco, exceptuando al noble que tenía el libro.

Buscaba entre las primeras páginas la historia que a continuación iba a contar. Aclaró su garganta y empezó con la lectura:

–"…Después de que los Dioses liberaran las tierras de los demonios, tanto beorc como laguz empezaron a esparcirse por los diferentes mundos que les habían regalado. A pesar de que cada continente tenía sus propios conflictos, nunca se llegó a otra guerra que se haya apoderado de todos los mundos. Mil años tuvieron que pasar, para que estos acontecimientos volvieran a surgir en la apenas bien sentada Altea, en la cual hubo un brote de demonios dispuestos a tomar venganza. Destruyeron a la familia real, a casi todo su ejército y al país en sí.

Solo un soldado en entrenamiento de nombre Anri logró salir gracias a que iba acompañado de su hermano mayor Blotch, y de un estudiante de intercambio de Tellius, Taius, de donde no se tiene conocimiento su lugar de origen. Los sobrevivientes se dirigieron como pudieron a Archanea, el país más grande y mejor establecido del continente de Akaneia. Al llegar con la familia real, se enteraron que no solo Altea había sido atacada, sino que también Ylisse, Valm, Tellius, Elibe y Valencia, siendo casi destruidos por completo, pero con bastantes sobrevivientes.

Los tres viajeros preguntaron si había una manera de detener a estos demonios, pero su respuesta fue negatoria. En ese momento una dama de ojos azules y cabellos negros vestida con un enorme abrigo blanco, con un bastón de oro con pequeñas gemas se presentó afirmando que los Dioses le habían dado la solución: Ir a las tierras donde Naga descendió junto con Ashera y otros varios Dioses para la creación de diferentes tierras. Los jóvenes pidieron apoyo de la familia real para realizar tal viaje, junto con esa joven. Al no tener otra opción les dan recursos y a la más pequeña de sus hijas como acompañante: la princesa Nallaem, a quien se le dio el don de escuchar a los Dioses.

Sin perder ni un momento más los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a las sagradas tierras de las diosas, pasando por turbulentos mares, frondosos bosques y ardientes desiertos, consiguiendo como aliados a los sobrevivientes que ahora luchaban contra los demonios.

Al llegar a su destino y después de acabar con los demonios que intentaban impedir su llegada, Naga llamó a los dos hermanos, mientras que Ashera llamó aparte a Taius. Naga les dio a los hermanos dos espadas iguales, llamadas Falchion, mientras que Ashera le regaló a Taius la espada dorada Ragnell. Ambas Diosas llamaron aparte a la princesa, a quien le dieron indicaciones de su siguiente destino para fortalecer a los nuevos héroes, junto con una canción que sería la clave para descubrir el lugar.

Después de varios meses de viaje, llegaron a un pantano abandonado. Los héroes dudaron que este fuese el lugar en donde las Diosas les transmitirían su poder. Sin embargo, Nallaem sintió una fuerza divina y bendita emanando del lugar y cantó la canción, revelando un camino por el agua que los llevó a una hermosa cueva de azules cristales. En ese lugar, recibieron la bendición de los Dioses y unieron sus nuevas fuerzas para enfrentarse a los demonios.

Empezaron a aniquilar a los demonios que se interponían en su camino, liberando todas las tierras de su maldición. Después se enfrentaron a Medeus, dragón vasallo del rey dragón demonio, quien deseaba la destrucción de la humanidad. El haber terminado con él, fue un enorme paso para que nuestros héroes debilitaran las defensas del rey dragón demonio.

Su última batalla fue en la montaña más alta de toda Altea, lugar donde el desastre empezó. Fue una batalla de días y noches, no se sabe con exactitud cuánto duró, pues el mundo obscureció durante ese tiempo.

La batalla fue cruel y sanguinaria, pero, los héroes lograron salir vivos. El mundo volvió a iluminarse y se llenó de una alegría sin igual. Sin embargo, la victoria fue amarga, pues la gloria significó la muerte de la joven princesa. Archanea se llenó de luto al recibir la noticia, sin embargo, entendió que los héroes hicieron de todo por salvarla y protegerla, por lo que le dieron las tierras de Ylisse a Blotch y Altea a Anri. A Taius le hicieron jurar que protegería a las tierras como si de su gobernante se tratase, regalándole el título de príncipe de Tellius.

Antes de separarse por sus nuevos caminos, le juraron a Naga y Ashera que estarían a disposición de ellas por si se les volviese a necesitar, al igual que sus descendientes…"

El rey cerró el libro. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Tuvo la respuesta que quería, pero, no esperaba eso.

–… _¿Qué significa esto?...y-yo…y-yo soy…–_ se aferró con fuerza al sillón y se mordía el labio inferior de igual manera. No tardó en sentir como sus uñas se encajaban cada vez más profundo en el relleno y el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

–¿Qué pasa?... –la ruda voz de Lord Klagg volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos de Ike. Él había olvidado por completo donde estaba al oír el relato. El noble le sonrió de manera burlona –…¿no le alegra saber quién es?...su real majestad…–hizo una reverencia burlona.

Este último acto enfureció tanto al muchacho como a su padre, quién salió en su defensa–¿¡Estás viendo lo difícil que es para él y te burlas!?...

–oh vamos Greil, no te lo tomes tan en serio…–dijo el comandante aparentando ofensa–…y tú tampoco niño…

Greil frunció más el ceño–Estas celoso de que mi hijo tenga el título de "príncipe de Tellius", mientras tú tienes solo el rango más bajo en la nobleza…

Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa o una risilla por como contestó Gawain a Yuken. A este último le golpearon su orgullo, pues era cierto que quisiera tener ese título para él. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que un simple general le hiriera así.

–Al menos…–sonrió de lado–…yo si tengo sangre noble, al igual que mi esposa…

Esas palabras fueron un golpe duro para el castaño, ¿Cómo se atrevía a meter a Elena y a Annika en esto?, sin embargo no perdió la compostura, tenía la respuesta perfecta…

–No es de nobles…–sonrió astutamente–…el meter a sus esposas en asuntos que ellas no tienen nada que ver…

Lord Klagg echaba humo de las orejas y nariz, ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando hería su orgullo de caballero?

–¡Ya basta ambos!... –Okasahan intervino–…¡los dos están siendo inmaduros!, ¡No podemos pelear en estos momentos en que la vida de los descendientes peligra!...

Ambos adultos callaron, después se arreglarían entre ellos.

Ike volvió a asustarse y se tensó nuevamente…¿no habían acabado con quien quería matarlo?...

–¿P-pe…–apenas lograba hablar. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, un dolor de cabeza le amenazaba–…peligra?

Volvió a sentir la mano de Greil, quien le calmó un poco nuevamente.

–S-sí Ike…–escuchó como el príncipe Alteano le contestaba tristemente, quien bajó la mirada–…nuestras vidas peligran nuevamente…

–… _¿N-nuevamente?..._ _–_ la cabeza le volvía a doler– _…¿Q-que significa?..._

–¿Q-q-q-q…q-q-que...significa?...

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?... – la voz de Makao sonó esta vez. Era muy parecida a la de su padre, sin embargo, el no deseaba ofenderle–…tal vez pueda explicarte…

El chico confundido le miró unos momentos, sin saber sin confiar en él.

–… _No parece que sea del todo como su padre…–_ cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, esperando que las palabras salieran de su garganta–…¿I-in…inten…intenraron a-asesi…asesi…?

–¿Asesinarte antes?...– el noble de ojos bicolor terminó la frase al ver cuán alterado estaba el peli azul, cuya mirada dirigió al piso–…no solo a ti…a todos los menores de 20 años que están en este fuerte…

Ike palideció terriblemente, ¿si había vivido ahí antes?...pero lo más importante…

–… _¿M-me…han que-querido ase-asesinar antes…?...y…¿t-también a los demás?…_ _–_ Como pudo vio un vistazo rápido a los presentes, solo pudo pensar que también habían intentado asesinar al príncipe y a los hermanos de quién le hablaba, y tal vez quien le hablaba.

–¡Ike!... –Escuchó la voz de Greil y como lo abrazaba…lo necesitaba…recargó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, sentía esa extraña calidez y tranquilidad que le hacía sentir bien–…¿te sientes bien?...no tiene que ser esto hoy…

El peli azul lo pensó unos momentos. Podía acabar con esa tortura de una vez y descansar. Sin embargo, ya le habían dado la sorpresa, ¿Por qué no terminar de una vez con eso?...

–E-e…Estoy…–dijo entre respiros–…estoy bien…s-si-sigan…

–Ike, mejor descansa…– escuchó que el castaño le decía–…te ves muy mal, mejor descansa y…

–N-no…–le interrumpió con esfuerzo. Estaba muy mareado y quería descansar, pero, ya no podía esperar a terminar de conocer la verdad–…p-por f-favor…con-continua Ma-Makao…

El joven noble le miró dudoso unos momentos, sin embargo continuo.

–Hace 12 años…aquí mismo en Altea…–empezó a relatar tristemente–…ocurrió una masacre horrible…no quiero ni recordarlo…

–…¿Ma-masacre?...

–…Sí…– cerró sus ojos bicolor con dolor, recordando aquella catástrofe…–Lo recuerdo a fuego vivo…como si hubiese ocurrido esta noche…

Y-yo dormía tranquilamente en nuestra c-casa de v-verano cuando escuché…gr-gritos de dolor y a-agonía…

M-mi madre n-nos despertó y montó en su pegaso y…n-nos sacó a todos…d-de ahí…

S-sin embargo…l-logré v-ver cómo la gente gritaba y c-corría c-con niños en brazos…y…como c-cuerpos de niños adornaban las calles y…casas incendiadas…

D-después de dejarnos en el fuerte…decidió ayudar al resto del pueblo…aun sin el consentimiento de mi padre…

S-solo volvió su p-pegaso Ichta…no sabemos que fue de ella…–

El peli azul no podía creerlo. Si lo que el noble decía era verdad…

–… _entonces…nunca fueron pesadillas….–_ soltó un par de lágrimas y como le abrazaban más fuerte– _…eran…m-mis r-recuerdos…_

–S-su objetivo…–continuo el hijo menor de Lord Klagg–…e-era asesinar a los d-descendientes d-e los héroes…s-se enteraron q-que es-estarías a-aquí…p-pero n-no sabían c-como l-lucías...p-pero…s-sabían q-que eras de la e-edad d-del príncipe Marth, t-tal vez más chico…por lo que mandaron a-asesi…asesinar a todos los niños m-menores a si-siete años…n-no importaba s-su familia…po-pobres y nobles p-perdieron hi-hijos esa noche…

El de ojos azules seguía mareado, pero quería terminar de saber todo, y entonces recordó una tercera figura en el recuerdo borroso.

–… _¿Será él el tercer descendiente?..._

–¿Hay algo más que desees saber, Ike?... –Escuchó la voz del príncipe Alteano hablarle –…p-para que puedas reposar si no hay nada más…

La habitación se llenó de un incómodo silencio, que no mucho después fue interrumpido por la temblorosa voz de Ike.

–¿Q-que…que le pasó al…al tercero?...

Los demás presentes voltearon a verse entre sí, no sabían cómo explicarle la situación.

–E-él está bien…–empezó Ghya–…p-pero…

–B-bueno…s-sí….–Togho quiso ayudarle.

–¿C-como explicarte?... –Makao bajó la mirada.

–¿Para qué le dan tantas vueltas?... –El noble Alteano interrumpió a sus hijos, molesto –…¡Díganselo directo!...¡Ylisse nos traicionó!...¡Ellos mandaron a los asesinos!...

Ike se sintió a desfallecer con esa fuerte declaración.

– _¿nuestro aliado nos traicionó?...algo no concuerda…¿Por qué lo haría?..._

–General Yuken…–la voz de Marth interrumpió los pensamientos de nuevo–…no estamos seguros de ellos…ya hemos hablado con él y…

–¡Marth!... –su padre le interrumpió molesto, muy molesto–…¡Ya hemos hablado de esto antes!, ¡Si ellos fueron, jamás nos lo dirán!...

–P-pero…

Esa última palabra le hizo merecedor de otra bofetada de parte de su padre.

–¡Y también hemos hablado de esto!...¡JAMÁS me lleves la contraria jovencito!...

El príncipe se levantó con cuidado, llevando su mano a la zona herida.

– _Pero…Ylisse y Altea son naciones hermanas…–_ pensó tristemente– _…no entiendo el porqué de traicionarse…ni siquiera se beneficían…_

A este punto, al descendiente de Taius ya le daba vueltas la cabeza, tantas dudas surgían nuevamente, pero esta vez no se sentía capaz de escuchar las respuestas

–Será mejor que te lleves a tu hijo Greil…–la voz del noble de cabello de plata volvió a interrumpir el silencio dirigiéndose hacia donde había entrado con sus hijos siguiéndole tristemente–…no quiero que después te quejes conmigo de que se desmayó…

Cerró la puerta bruscamente. Greil estaba furioso con él, pero sabía que no era su culpa.

–… _La vida lo hizo así…_

–¿Necesitas ayuda Greil?... –el nombrado volteó a ver a Okasahan ofreciéndole ayuda para llevar a su muchacho a su cuerto. También vio que el rey y el príncipe ya se habían retirado.

–N-no, gracias general…–acarició el cabello de Ike para que calmara un poco sus llantos, lo cual resultó, y agradeció a Ashera por eso–…recuerda que yo lo llevé del campo de batalla a su habitación…además…quiero cuidarlo…

El general sonrió tristemente–Como desees…–se retiró del estudio en silencio.

Al ver que su muchacho se calmaba un poco, Greil lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo nuevamente a la habitación donde había despertado, recostándole con cuidado mientras este seguía llorando. Este se acostó sobre su costado e intentó cubrirse la cara con las sábanas, intentando disimular el llanto. No le gustaba llorar, mucho menos que lo viesen llorando así, pero sentía que estaba en confianza con ese hombre…

–… _Tal vez…–_ se empezaba a relajar al sentir como su mano pasaba con su cabello reconfortándolo– _…lo que aclaman es cierto…_

* * *

Los tacones de sus botas negras resonaban por todo el salón, eso no era algo bueno para alguien como ella, una de las mejores asesinas del reino…no…del continente…no…del mundo…

Cierto era que tenía talento, un talento nato, y su maestro se lo decía a menudo cuando la entrenaba, y, como si Naga lo hubiese querido así, era bastante atractiva y atraía a sus víctimas con facilidad, ya que ella solo asesinaba hombres.

Esa noche el hombre que la había contratado hace tiempo, le volvía hablar, de seguro era para informarle sobre la misión de esa noche.

Entro en la obscura habitación de su jefe, la cual solo brillaba una segadora luz azul, frente a él, una figura negra encapuchada, que veía la escena: era un joven peli azul dormido, acompañado de un castaño que le acariciaba el cabello.

Esta asesina era rubia, de cabellos cortos, que apenas tocaban sus blancos hombros cubiertos por su blusa escotada en V negra, que le quedaba ajustada y no le cubría sus brazos ni su plano abdomen. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos pantaloncillos ajustados que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, sus blancas y bien formadas piernas eran cubiertas hasta las rodillas por otras ajustadas botas negras. Sus anaranjados ojos combinaban con sus finas facciones, junto con el flequillo que caía cubría graciosamente en su ojo izquierdo.

–¿Qué ocurre?... –le hablo sin mucho respeto.

–S-se…–su voz se oía distorsionada, eso hacía que la piel de la asesina se erizara, pero se acercó a la luz–…se salvó…el descendiente de Taius sigue vivo…

La rubia puso atención a la imagen, y después rió–¿Eso?, ¡JA!...¡Por favor, ese debilucho no puede serlo!...

–No le subestimes…con el correcto entrenamiento puede ser muy fuerte…–la volteó a ver, traía una máscara plateada que le cubría todo su rostro, esta solo tenía los agujeros para respirar y ver–…necesito que te encargues de él Andra…

La joven sonrió de lado, sacando unas dagas de sus botas, haciéndolas bailar en sus dedos.

–Confía en mí…el legado de Taius terminará en menos de 24 horas…

* * *

Iba entre las sombras, asegurándose que no le reconocieran. Al fin y al cabo, no se veía bien ante el pueblo que el rey saliera a tan altas horas de la noche para ir a un bar de tan mala reputación. Y es que el problema no era la comida, era quienes se reunían ahí y lo que alguna vez hicieron daño a la gente buena.

Tomó la capucha y se la acomodó, asegurándose de que no se le viera el rostro. También cerró su capa para asegurar que no le vieran sus ropas de noble, deseando no tener que hacer eso.

Al llegar al bar, el centinela le detuvo.

–¡Alto ahí!...¿Quién te crees que eres?...

El noble le volteó a ver furioso–Necesito apagar un fuego…

El centinela entendió y le dejó pasar– al fondo a la derecha, no tardará…

El noble pasó de mala gana al bar, olía mucho peor que los barrios más bajos de los pueblos, le tocó ver todo tipo de comportamientos más asquerosos, pero no iba a eso…no…tenía que ver a su contacto…

Se sentó en la mesa indicada, tratando de no vomitar por culpa del ambiente. El tiempo se le hacía eterno, no sabía que media hora podía ser demasiado para que su informante llegara.

–Majestad…–escuchó que le llamaron, volteó con sumo cuidado de que su capa no se callera y vio a un hombre de cabellos cafés alborotados, sostenidos por una bandana café obscuro, que combinaban con sus ojos y sus ropajes, los cuales acentuaban la musculosa complexión del hombre.

–Te he dicho que no me llames así Volke…–le dijo al noble furioso mientras su acompañante se sentaba. Una vez sentado, susurró–…El informe…

–La plata…– le replicó.

El noble sacó una pequeña bolsa y se la dio al espía. Este abrió su contenido y sonrió al ver todas las monedas de oro, cerró la bolsa y empezó a redactar–Nuestro hombre me informa que el ya está con su padre, pero que aún hay muchos que le quieren asesinar, y que la fase dos empieza.

El noble sonrió. Agradeció que algo empezaba a pintar bien por fin.

–Perfecto…–dijo después de un rato–…todo pinta bien…

* * *

 **Adhfsfsghahsa espero que eso explique mas o menos que pasa (?)**

 **adfdadfafag quien será el tercero (?) si lo conocen, no es tan dificil :v**

 **Si aun les quedan dudas, sí, Ylisse y Altea son diferentes continentes también aquí :3**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	10. 10 Capítulo: Búsqueda

_**10° Capítulo: Búsqueda**_

Ya había repasado ambos testigos de los amigos de su hijo, y por más que quisiera no lograba salir de ahí. Ahora mismo pasaban por la ruta donde estos le guiaban, preguntando a los al rededores si alguien había presenciado algo extraño.

–Aquí no ha habido nada muchacho…

–¿Isaac?...no capitán no le he visto…

–No Cam, aquí nada raro ha pasado…

Sin embargo, a todos los departamentos que visitaban, nada raro pasaba…parecía otra tranquila e irrelevante noche de viernes. Sin embargo tanto él como Cam y Max sabían que algo más estaba pasando, algo que no podían explicar.

Siguieron buscando y preguntando a todos aquellos edificios que eran pobremente iluminados. El capitán volvió a llamarle a Tobby, quién se había quedado con una joven mujer que su equipo había rescatado junto con Isaac.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Se subió a su auto, exhausto. Solo quería llegar a su casa, a pesar de que se había vuelto más fría y solitaria desde que su pequeño Isaac se fue, solo quería ir allí y rezar como todas las noches por el alma de su hijo, que haya encontrado ese descanso eterno que tanto se merecía._

– _Un año…– recordó tristemente como fue que su pequeño dejó este mundo. Si él hubiese llegado antes, Isaac ahora mismo estaría en casa con su madre y hermanita menor esperándole con una grata sonrisa y un cálido abrazo. Los extrañaba…a todos…Isaac era demasiado joven como para que se lo arrebatasen tan pronto…y luego Erina…enloqueció tanto de dolor y lo culpó solo a él, de lo cual no culpaban, se llevó a su pequeña Marina y se divorció, ya no quería saber nada de él, si le dejaba pasar tiempo con Marina, era porque la corte le dio los fines de semana a él._

 _Dejó caer un par de lágrimas, no le gustaba llorar, menos que le vieran llorar. Era el capitán de la policía de Sholua…debía ser fuerte…_

 _Arrancó el auto y justo cuando iba a empezar a tomar camino para su casa, le hablaron por radio._

– _McGordon…–contestó cansado._

– _Capitán, soy yo, Tania…_

 _Le fastidió oír la voz de su segunda al mando, solo significaba que su día no había terminado. Se quejó, tomó el radio y contestó, muy enfadado._

– _Si Tania, ¿Qué ocurre?..._

– _Señor, el guardabosques Raúl reportó gritos de dolor y agonía en el área cerca del lago, dijo que escuchó como si cayeran de los árboles, cree que se cayeron intentando escalarlos, pero no está seguro, además, se le hizo raro que a estas horas de la noche hubiese gente en un área protegida…_

 _Se talló la cara, no le gustaba el bosque, menos de noche, pero eso no se oía bien, menos cuando mencionó los gritos de dolor._

– _¿Cuántos son?..._

– _No sabe, escuchó solo a uno y era una mujer…_

 _Lo analizó unos momentos, podía tratarse de un intento de homicidio._

– _¿Escuchó pasos o algo así?..._

– _No lo mencionó…_

– _Pregúntale…._

 _Esperó unos momentos, después escuchó que le contestó_

– _No recuerda escucharlos…_

 _Analizó otros momentos…se oía muy serio…_

– _Llama al médico Ryan, que vaya con nosotros, no vaya a ser que haya heridos…_

– _Entendido…_

 _Arrancó su auto y llamó refuerzos que fuesen al bosque. No tardó tanto en llegar, no había mucho tráfico a las once de la noche. Sus refuerzos llegaron un poco después que él y se adentraron al bosque hacia el guardabosque y su segunda al mando. El primero tenía cabello rubio castaño, y tenía ojos de dos colores, uno azul y otro verde, era bastante fuerte alto y ágil. Tania tenía el cabello largo y tranzado, de un hermoso rojo obscuro y ojos cafés, era bastante alta y delgada. Ambos estaban en la cabaña del guardabosque._

– _Guardabosque Raúl…–le saludó en cuanto los alcanzó._

– _Capitán McGordon…–le saludó–…lamento molestarlo a estas horas…_

– _No es problema, es mi deber…–ocultó el fastidio de su voz–…¿Dónde escuchó los gritos?..._

– _Por aquí…–tomó una lámpara y la encendió–…síganme…_

 _El capitán habló a sus hombres y todos tomaron unas linternas. Se empezaron a adentrar al bosque, era cada vez más difícil caminar, pues los arboles eran cada vez más frondosos y estaban cada vez más juntos. Gabriel sentía que iba terminar rendido hasta que…_

– _¡CAPITÁN!..._ _–gritó uno de sus hombres. El equipo volteó y vio como uno de sus compañeros estaba al lado de una mujer de castaños cabellos, muy delgada y pálida, su cuerpo se veía frágil y usaba un vestido negro sencillo–…¡LA ENCONTRÉ!..._

 _Como pudieron se dirigieron a la mujer, la voltearon con mucho cuidado y vieron que estaba realmente pálida, y respiraba con dificultad. El capitán se dirigió a uno de sus hombres._

– _¡Trae aquí a Ryan, ya debió llegar!..._

 _El policía obedeció inmediatamente. Gabriel ordenó darle espacio a la joven, para que respirara mejor. Esto le empezó a recordar el día en como su pequeño es sofocaba demasiado por toda la gente que se le acercó, no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar._

 _De repente, unos débiles gemidos fueron escuchados. Eran casi imperceptibles, pero gracias al silencio del bosque llegaron más fácilmente a los oídos del castaño. En cuanto los escuchó se dirigió corriendo hacia su origen. Llegó a una pequeña pradera, y gracias a la luz de la luna logró ver a un pequeño niño de unos seis años, con un pálido enfermizo en su piel, su cabello era negro azulado, pero era completamente opaco y vestía completamente de negro._

– _¿Qué hace un niño aquí?..._ _– se empezó a acercar despacio hacia la criatura. Este le volteó a ver con ojos tristes y asustados. Estos eran un azul zafiro, pero perdían su brillo. Sus labios se tornaban tan azules como sus ojos, respiraba con mucha más dificultad que la mujer y sus débiles brazos apenas lo podían sostener. Recordó tristemente que así se veía su hijo en sus últimos momentos, la diferencia era que él tenía quemaduras y los labios secos._

 _El capitán se empezó a acercar más, con cuidado de no asustar más al infante. De un instante al otro, en niño no pudo sostenerse más y sus brazos le hicieron caer. El de ojos claros se acercó más rápido a él y cayó en sus brazos. Le revisó que su corazón aún latiera y que sus pulmones aun respondieran. Dio gracias infinitamente cuando sintió sus débiles latidos y su suave respiración. Puso su mano en su mejilla, estaba muy helada, tanto que le quemaba la piel._

– _Hipotermia…_

 _El infante se calmó un poco al sentir ese roce, cosa que hizo pensar al capitán que el pequeño se sentía seguro. Lo llevó con algo de prisa en sus brazos hacia donde estaban los demás, viendo que los médicos habían llegado y se estaban llevando a la mujer._

– _¡Esperen!..._ _–les ordenó. Estos le voltearon a ver, curiosos. Vieron al niño en sus brazos y quedaron impactados, era obvio que eso no se lo esperaban. Acomodó al niño en sus brazos–…¡Atiéndanle también por favor!..._

 _El capitán no tuvo que decir más. Los paramédicos trajeron otra camilla y le recostaron, poniéndole también una mascarilla para el oxígeno._

– _Tania…–le habló a la pelirroja, quien reaccionó inmediatamente–…investiga a las personas desaparecidas en este tiempo, quiero exámenes de ADN de ambos, y quiero ver quiénes son y de donde vienen, sobre todo del niño…–resistió el llanto–…no quiero ni imaginarme el dolor de sus padres en este momento…_

 _La de ojos cafés le miró unos instantes. Conocía a ese hombre y toda su historia, supo lo mucho que sufrió cuando perdió a su pequeño. Dedujo que debía ser un dolor enorme, y que no quería que alguien más lo sufriera, por lo que le sonrió al capitán y acompañó a los heridos._

– _¿Hola?..._ _–_ la voz de la joven mujer contestó.

–Adriana, soy yo el capitán McGordon…

–… _ah, hola capitán…–_ le habló alegre– _…¿en qué puedo servirle?..._

–¿Cómo esta Tobby?...

Escuchó como la joven rio un poco– _…él está bien capitán, estamos viendo una película…_

El castaño sonrió al saber que el otro pequeño estaba bien, no quería perderlo también en esa noche, su corazón no lo soportaría– _…¿Puedo hablar con él?..._

La mujer volvió a reír un poco– _…Seguro capitán, espere un momento…_

Escuchó unos momentos un completo silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por la voz de Tobby– _…¿Papi?..._

–Hola campeón…–le consoló oír al niño–…¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo la estás pasando con la tía Adriana?...

–… _Bien, estamos viendo la película de un panda que aprende Kung Fu…_

–Y, ¿te está gustando?...

–… _Sí, mucho…–_ hubo un ligero silencio– _…papi, ¿ya encontraste a Isaac?, es que le quiero dar mi regalo…_

El mayor resistió las ganas de llorar. Sabía que Tobby amaba a Isaac, no tenía el corazón para decirle que su hermano aun no aparecía, pero, tampoco tenía el descaro para mentirle.

–N-no pequeño…–le dijo un poco triste–…p-pero, Isaac es muy fuerte, seguro está bien…

–… _Esta bien…–_ le dolió oír que el pequeño también entristecía– _…avísame cuando lo encuentres por favor…_

–Está bien hijo…cuídate y no te duermas tan tarde…Adiós…

Colgó después de esa plática, solo para ver como Cam se acercaba a él

–Nada capitán…–dijo la joven muy triste–…como si él no hubiese pasado por aquí…

–¡CAPITÁN!...

Ambos reconocieron la voz del rubio que les llamaba y fueron corriendo hacia él. Estaba en el supermercado que había en esa solitaria calle y les esperaba anciosos.

–¡Vengan!...

Entraron con velocidad al local. Adentro estaba un señor algo mayor, con barba y cabellos blancos, piel tostada y bellos ojos verdes. Era fornido y muy alto, a pesar de la edad, no se veía acabado.

–Dice que vio a Isaac…

–Así es…–su voz era muy profunda y llena de seriedad.

Al capitán se le alegró el saber que no estaban tan lejos de encontrar al peli negro y que estaban haciendo un progreso.

–¿Dónde le vio?... –empezó a interrogatorio, intentando conservar la calma.

–Vino a la tienda, hace unas cuantas horas…

–¿Tiene un registro de lo que compró?...

El señor asintió con la cabeza y empezó a buscar en el ordenador. El rubio vio bien el lugar, y se dio cuenta que había cámaras de seguridad por toda la tienda y afuera…entonces tuvo una idea…

–¡Señor!… – el viejo le volteó a ver, algo molesto–…¿p-podría mostrarnos las cintas, por favor?...

Lo pensó unos minutos, después los llevo a un pequeño cuarto con varios monitores. Se sentó y empezó a retroceder la cinta, hasta ver como Isaac entraba en la tienda, de ahí reprodujo el video. Todo se veía normal. Hasta el momento que salió de la tienda y solo vieron como fue rodeado por unos tipos extraños que le amenazaron con un cuchillo y se lo llevaron.

El capitán al ver eso, salió corriendo de la tienda y revisó todos los callejones. Se le heló la sangre cuando vio algo rojo esparcirse por uno de ellos. Apresurado sacó su linterna. Casi se desmaya al ver la carnicería que había ahí. Unos enormes cadáveres de gatos estaban ahí, atravesados por flechas y con múltiples heridas. Entonces, pensó en lo peor…

–¡ISAAAAC!...

 **Adfdfsas soy tan mala que lo dejaré hasta aquí… (?)**

 **No, la verdad me gustó asi uwu, perdonen lo corto, pero así serán varios capítulos en Sholua, al menos por ahora :v**

 **En fin, ojala lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	11. 11 Capítulo: ¿Los mejores amigos?

_**11° Capítulo: ¿Los mejores amigos?**_

 _El pasto era completamente verde y se movía con el suave acariciar del viento. El sol acariciaba de suave manera las paredes del normalmente frío palacio, haciendo que sus residentes se sintieran más cómodos en ese día de verano._

 _Odiaba tener que estudiar en un hermoso día en Altea. No entendía porque debía aprender el antiguo idioma, si ya nadie lo habla._

– _Esto no me servirá denada…–apoyó su cansada y confundida cabeza en sus manos, tratando de entender el texto–…además es aburrido…_

 _Entonces, escuchó como unas piedrecillas golpeaban los cristales de su ventana._

– _¿Pero que?...–el pequeño príncipe de 6 años se asustó un poco al oír ese ruido. Oyó de nuevo ese ruido y se asomó por la ventana. Entonces vio a tres peli azules que le saludaban desde abajo. Había dos niños y una niña. Uno de los niños se veía más grandes que los otros dos, pareciendo este de 11 o 12 años mientras que el otro niño y la niña parecían tener su edad._

 _Parecía que le estaban diciendo algo, por lo que abrió la ventana._

– _¡Marth! …–le llamó el mayor de ellos_ – _…¡Ven!..._

 _Quería ir…realmente quería ir…pero…_

– _¡Lo siento Chrom!..._ – _contestó_ – _…¡pero mi padre me casi me descubre la otra vez!..._

– _¿Pero te divertiste no?..._ – _esta vez habló el niño de seis años_ – _…¡Ven!...¡Que Chrom se va esta noche y yo mañana en la mañana!..._

– _¡Por favor!..._ – _esta última súplica provino de la pequeña. Marth no podía negarse a los argumentos de sus amigos, por lo que tomó su cortina para poder salir de la habitación por la ventana, como lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, al fin y al cabo, a veces el viento la sacaba así, por lo que no había menor sospecha de que el heredero al trono había escapado de su habitación._

 _Al bajar lo primero que sintió fue la mano de Chrom en su hombro._

– _¡Las traes!..._ – _Acto seguido los tres peli azules corrieron lejos del recién llegado. Este último solo rió y los empezó a perseguir, alcanzando al otro niño de su edad._

– _¡Ike las trae!..._ – _Entonces corrió todo lo que pudo para alejarse del pequeño._

 _No quería que la tarde terminara…_

* * *

–¡Marth!... –una voz menos amigable llamó a su habitación–…¡Despierta!...

El príncipe de Altea abrió los ojos, deseando que su padre no fuera tan brusco cuando le llamaba para desayunar.

–¡Marth Lowell!...

Bufó en voz muy baja deseando que cada mañana no fuera así, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama, tratando de hacer creer a su progenitor que estaba levantándose–¡Ya desperté padre!

–¡Será mejor que no tardes en ir al comedor!...¡Todos ya desayunaron menos tu!...

Escuchó como se alejaba cada vez más, cuando estuvo seguro que estaba lejos de su alcance se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Repasó ese sueño una vez más, analizando con mayor detenimiento el rostro de Chrom, o como su padre y Lord Klagg lo llamaban "el traidor".

Analizaba su joven rostro, el cual empezaba a ser borroso, hace años que no lo había visto. En cierta manera envidiaba a Ghya, quién vivió diez años con él. También envidiaba a quién había cuidado de Ike todos estos años, pues a ambos los extrañó mucho.

– _Lo bueno es…_ –una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar como anoche su amigo había vuelto– _…que Ike ya volvió con nosotros…_

Dirigió su vista hacia su ventana, notando que ya había amanecido bien. Ahora entendía porque su padre le había reñido. No solía dormir mucho, pero la batalla de la noche anterior fue muy agotadora. Sobre todo cuando tuvo que hablar con su padre cuando el último soldado enemigo había caído.

– _Pero bueno…_ –suspiró pesadamente– _…no se le puede dar gusto a todo el mundo…_

Se levantó de la cama con el propósito de cambiarse su pijama por sus ropajes de príncipe. Salió de su habitación teniendo de destino el comedor…

–¡Marth!... –antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante la voz femenina, sintió como era abrazado por la espalda. Al ver las manos de la muchacha rodearle el cuello, se le fue el alma. No creía verla tan pronto…no quería verla…pero no podía…

–No sabes cuanto te extrañé amor…–la chica le habló con dulzura. El simplemente quería gritarle que se alejara, que lo dejara tranquilo, pero no podía…

…no podía hablarle así a su prometida…

* * *

No lo entendía….simplemente no lo entendía.

El recordaba que a su muchacho le gustaba mucho la carne, anoche lo comprobó. Se veía tan animado comiendo ese filete que le habían preparado, que creyó que el se repondría pronto.

Pero hoy…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Volvió a llamar a su puerta. Su hijo no respondía y eso empezaba a inquietarle._

– _¿Ike?..._ – _volvió a tocar_ – _…hijo ya es hora…_

 _Escuchó como un cuerpo caía pesadamente. Se aterró al escuchar gemidos de dolor, por lo que abrió la puerta con desesperación, revelando a su peli azul tirado en el piso._

– _¡Ike!..._ – _le ayudó a ponerse de pie_ – _…¿estas bien?, No sabes cuánto lo siento…_

 _El muchacho solo negó con la cabeza_ – _…estoy bien…no te preocupes…_ – _se talló los ojos y se sentó en la cama._

 _Greil respiró tranquilo al ver que no había sido nada grave, solo fue otro susto._

– _Bueno…_ – _puso su mano en su hombro_ – _…vamos, es hora de desayunar hijo…_

 _Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de su parte._

–¿ _Ike?...¿estas bien?..._

– _No tengo apetito…_

 _Nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras de parte de su primogénito. El siempre comía, siempre, nunca faltó a ninguna comida, inclusive estando enfermo comía bien, inclusive aquella vez que descubrieron de mala manera que era alérgico a las abejas, comió si su vida dependiera de ello poco después de haber despertado._

 _Algo le pasaba, estaba muy seguro…_

– _Ike, ¿te sientes bien?..._ – _colocó su mano en su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre._

 _El muchacho retiró de manera delicada la mano de su progenitor, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo_ – _…sí…_ – _su contestación fue más un susurro_ – _…solo no quiero comer ahora…_

 _Su rostro estaba lleno de unas muy leves ojeras y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Esto no le sorprendió nada, recordó la reacción del muchacho cuando supo quién era en verdad._

– _Ike…_ – _tomó su rostro con delicadeza e hizo que le viera a los ojos. El muchacho le vio por unos segundos después volvió a apartar su vista y retiró su mano con delicadeza nuevamente._

– _Quiero estar solo…prometo que comeré algo después…_

 _Greil entonces entendió que aun no se había recuperado del impacto, por lo que decidió no forzarle._

– _Entiendo…te veré después…_

 _Salió de la habitación, viendo como su hijo se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama. Resistió el llanto, odiaba verle sufrir así…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Está ocupado?...

Reconoció su voz, cosa que le alegró, levantó la mirada y le sonrió cálidamente.

–No Ike, siéntate…

El joven solo obedeció sin decir una sílaba.

–¿Que deseas de desayunar? –Greil quería que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible.

El de ojos azules suspiró pesadamente.

–¿Podrían servirme…–sus palabras parecían susurros de nuevo–…lo mismo de anoche?

El castaño sonrió ante el pedido del joven.

–Seguro…no tardo…

El joven solo viió al mayor alejarse. Jamás le diría que nunca sintió hambre, si no ganas de no hacer que se preocupe más por el.

* * *

Se tallaba el rostro con frustración. Estaba más que harta de la actitud de sus hermanos. Ya ni los niños de cinco años se portaban así de inmaduros.

–¡Eres un debilucho Toghiño!...

–¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!...

–¡Te dejaré de decir así cuando crezcas!...

Este era el pan de cada día de Ghya, todos los días, desde que habían vuelto a su hogar tras diez largos años de estar separados por lo menos una vez al día se peleaban.

–… _Ineptos…_ –fue lo única palabra que la chica creyó conveniente para describir a sus hermanos en esos momentos. ¿Desde cuándo habían cambiado tanto?, si ella recordaba que los tres se llevaban muy bien…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Era la quinta vez que el chico de cabello plateado brincaba para alcanzar esa manzana. Ella ya había intentado hablar con él para decirle que le ayudaba, pero su hermano mayor no quería arriesgarla a una fractura._

 _No estaba tan pequeña…bueno, un poco, pero quería en serio ayudar a su hermano…_

 _Entonces se le ocurrió algo, su hermano Makao era más grande que Togho, estaba segura que el podría ayudarle. Sin embargo, antes de que la pequeña se pusiera de pie, el susodicho había llegado y hablaba con su otro hermano. Acto seguido el niño más grande dio un brinco y arrancó la fruta de un golpe, la limpió en su ropa y se la dio a su hermano pequeño._

– _¡Gracias hermano!, eres el mejor…_

 _El chico de ojos bicolor revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos plateados de su hermano._

– _No hay de que Toghiño…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–¡Yo ya crecí, lo que pasa es que tu eres un mástil!...

Claro que ese apodo no le molestaba a los seis años…

–¡Me ves así por tu diminuto tamaño!...

Si mal no recordaba lo que seguía era…

–¡Estoy harto!... –el chico de ojos morados sacó un libro dorado, Ghya ya sabía que ocurriría ahora–…¡Te reto a un duelo!...

El mayor solo sonrió y desenfundó su espada–sabes que no puedes ganarme…

–Sabes que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente…–abrió su libro y musitó unas palabras en ese antiguo lenguaje que todos los que manejaban la magia debían saber–...¡Thoron!...

Y con esa última palabra el duelo empezó. El mayor esquivaba los rayos que el de ojos amatista lanzaba con desesperación, riéndose por debajo.

Togho se desesperaba con cada hechizo fallido. No lo entendía, era el mejor caballero obscuro que Archanea podía tener, inclusive llego a ser general del ejército, había ganado varias batallas y encarcelado a varios criminales, ¿Por qué no podía contra su hermano mayor?...

Maldecía por debajo cada hechizo fallido y cada vez estaba menos cerca de dar a su objetivo…empezaba a cansarse…

Entonces escuchó un grito proveniente de los árboles.

–¡Felicidades idiota!... –su hermana menor le habló–…¡ya heriste a alguien!...

Lo que le faltaba…si volvía a herir a un empleado, su padre jamás se lo perdonaría.

–¿Quién está ahí? – el mayor de todos habló–¡muéstrate!

Entonces una chica casi tan alta como Makao apareció. Tenía un largo y sedoso cabello rosado el cual combinaba perfectamente con su blanca piel. Unos brillantes y hermosos ojos dorados adornaban su rostro. No venía armada, al menos que debajo de su kimono rosa llevara alguna clase de arma.

–¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?... –Makao sostenía con firmeza su espada, si algo le habían enseñado en Regna Ferox, era a jamás bajar la guardia.

La chica frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos–Eso no es algo que te incumba…

–Estas en las tierras de mi padre, SI me incumbe…

La peli rosa le vio con odio–Me llamo Alice y vengo de paseo…

–¿Y de donde exactamente?...

La chica le miro con odio, ¿Cómo osaba desafiarle? Le había ofendido, no iba a contestarle.

–Dije…–los ojos bicolor de Makao fijaron la mirada en los de Alice, no tenía tiempo de analizarlos, debía cumplir con su deber, por lo que colocó la punta de su espada en la barbilla de Alice–…¿de donde exactamente?...

Sus ojos dorados veían los de Makao…jamás había visto una combinación igual, pero se mantenía firme en no responderle.

–¿No hablarás?...muy bien…–retiró su espada y llamó a los guardias, estos llegaron de inmediato.

Alice solo rió.

–¿Es en serio?... –seguía riendo un poco–…¿así quieres jugar?...

Makao solo sonrió de lado.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, aun divertida–Muy bien…

–Makao, ¿Qué haces imbécil?... –Ghya le habló–…ni si quiera esta armada, no es una amenaza tarado…

–Concuerdo con Ghya, Makao, esto es estúpido…

Pero solo ignoro a sus hermanos.

Entonces, una luz dorada la envolvió y se convirtió en un enorme dragón rosa.

– _¡Un dragón de Goldoa!..._ –pensaron sorprendidos los hermanos Yuken. Los soldados huyeron al verla, pues no estaban armados con lo necesario.

–¡Cobardes!, ¡¿A dónde van?!... –ni siquiera se detuvieron ante los gritos de Togho. La laguz reía a los cuatro vientos al ver la reacción de los soldados.

El hermano de en medio tomó su tomo de magia, la chica lo iba a atacar antes de que este lanzara su conjuro. Sin embargo, el mayor cerró el libro de Makao y le hizo señas a la chica de que se detuviera.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa inepto?! – le habló furioso su hermano menor.

–¡¿Te llamas Alice no?! –ignoró a su hermano pequeño–¡¿y eres de Goldoa verdad?!

La chica rió y contestó con su voz distorcionada–Vaya, si veo que no eres tan inepto como dice tu hermano…

–¡Baja por favor, tengo que decirte algo!...

La chica le miró confusa–¡No voy a salir contigo!...

Makao enrojeció un poco–¡No se trata de eso mujer!...

Alice sonrió al saber que esas no eran las intenciones del muchacho y volvió a su forma humana–Bien, ¿entonces qué es?

–El descendiente de Taius vive…

La chica le miró perpleja…no podía ser…ella recordaba que anunciaron la muerte del pequeño príncipe Ike hace doce años y ella no tenía mala memoria.

–¡No juegues con algo tan serio!, el príncipe está muerto…

–Eso lo creímos todos…pero hace unos dos años, en un rescate a otra persona, vimos a alguien muy similar al príncipe, seguimos por mucho tiempo e investigamos su historia, confirmando entonces que era él…

No podía creerlo…esa era una gran noticia para Tellius. Pero dudó que fuera todo lo que el muchacho le iba a decir.

–¿Algo más o me puedo retirar?...

El chico de ojos bicolor le sonrió–Quiero que nos ayudes a protegerlo…ese es el propósito de este fuerte…Tendrás comida, techo y una buena paga…

Era una oferta muy tentadora la que este chico le ofrecía: paga, comida, techo…además, como ciudadana de Tellius sentía deber de proteger a su monarca.

–Entonces….–Makao le extendió la mano–…¿es un trato?

La peli rosa le sonrio y cerró el trato con él.

* * *

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, y no lo hacían, si seguía corriendo llegaría al atardecer al pueblo de Scara, lugar que lord Yuken usaba en secreto para ocultar al príncipe de Tellius y al príncipe de Altea. Era increíble que después de tantos años, siguiera creyendo que ese lugar no fuera sospechoso por albergar a los descendientes.

Claro que Klagg no pensaba como el enemigo, el enemigo sabía mejor que nadie su localización, por algo fueron a atacar directamente al castillo y no perseguir solo al descendiente y a la chica.

Se detuvo unos momentos, estaba cansada, no por los tacones, sino por la simple falta de hidratación que su cuerpo le exigía desde hace horas. Pero no podía detenerse por mucho, debía llegar al pueblo lo antes posible para prepararse para esa noche.

Se limpio el sudor de su frente y volvió a correr por las llanuras, pensando en los posibles obstáculos con los que se encontraría. Pensó en el que sería una mayor molestia: El padre del muchacho.

–… _Lord Greil…_ –pensaba al correr– _…más bien Greil…si logro deshacerme de el sin matarlo, seguro me van a recompensar…_

Ideaba la estrategia al correr.

No sabían lo mala que Andra podía ser…

* * *

 **Lamento la espera uwu pero mi lap se había vuelto loca D: espero les haya gustado.**

 **La chica que vieron, Alice, no me pertenece, es de mi amiga PINKIDIAMOND4000**

 **Para el honesto: te agradesco tu review, pero tengo una duda, ¿si casi no se ha visto a Ghya, de donde concluyes que es una Mary Sue? La historia no va tan avanzada como para que saltes a esa conclusión, ¿porque no me dejas avanzar y cuando veas mas, lo concluyes?**

 **Hasta luego uwu**


	12. 12 Capítulo: Perdido

_**12° Capítulo: Perdido**_

– _No puedo hacerlo…_

 _El joven cerró la cortina después de ver al público que esperaba con ansias su interpretación para el concurso de violines de la escuela. Se sentó pesadamente en el escenario, y talló sus ojos debajo de sus lentes. Llevaba rato así, y no importaba cuantos ánimos le dijera, su padre no podía sacarle adelante._

 _Odiaba ver así a su muchacho, pero tenía que buscar la manera de que saliera del embrollo en el que el solo se había metido. Fue el y nadie más quien quiso meterse al taller de violín y fue el quien pidió estar en ese concurso, ¿Por qué el pánico ahora?_

 _Supuso que el muchacho no sabía a lo que realmente se estaba metiendo, pero el siempre iba a apoyarlo, no importa cuantas veces metiera la pata. Se sentó a su lado y suspiró pesadamente._

– _Isaac, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse…_

 _No obtuvo respuesta del muchacho, y no le forzó a que le diera una._

– _¿Podemos irnos a casa padre?..._

 _Le sorprendió esa oración. Lo que menos quería últimamente era dejar la institución por practicar con el instrumento. Realmente estaba asustado…lo veía en su mirar…_

– _Sí Isaac…–el muchacho le miró esperanzado, no creerá que le sirvió, ¿o sí?–…nos iremos en cuanto hayas interpretado esa maravillosa canción que tanto practicaste…_

 _El muchacho le miró horrorizado, Gabriel odiaba verle ese sentimiento en sus hermosos ojos azules, pero era algo que no podía evitar._

– _Hijo, el miedo es algo natural en el hombre…–tomo su mejilla y la acaricio para transmitirle ese confort y seguridad que de seguro el necesitaba en esos momentos–…todos le tenemos miedo a algo, pero eso no nos hace cobardes….–el chico le miró con curiosidad y el mayor sonrió–…lo que nos hace cobardes, es el no enfrentarlo…_

 _El peli negro pareció reflexionarlo unos momentos, después le sonrió decidido al mayor. Tomó su violín y se dirigió al escenario, justo a tiempo para que la función empezara._

 _Discretamente volvió a su asiento para poder contemplar mejor el acto de su hijo adoptivo. La melodía era suave, pero no aburrida, tocaba ese instrumento de tal manera que pareciera que tuviera voz y arrullaba de una manera pacífica a todo aquel que oía su cantar._

 _En cuanto la última nota dejó de resonar numerosas ovaciones de pie se hicieron presentes para el muchacho, las cuales no fueron vistas de nuevo en toda la velada. Era fácil deducir quién sería el campeón…y no se equivocó…_

 _La cara de Isaac era única al recibir el trofeo, su padre se sintió más orgulloso de lo que nunca había sentido…sabía que había hecho bien al adoptarle…_

* * *

8:17 am

Habían pasado más de 12 horas desde la desaparición de Isaac. A pesar de que su preocupación no había desaparecido por completo, le alegraba saber que esos extraños pandilleros-linces no le habían asesinado…por lo menos aun tenía la esperanza de que su muchacho vivía.

Se encontraba en su casa, auto-torturándose viendo fotografías del pelinegro. Una en especial le llamó la atención: el de ojos zafiros sosteniendo un trofeo de primer lugar en una mano mientras la otra sostenía orgullosamente un violín.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez porque extrañaba el sonido del instrumento a esas horas de la mañana, o más bien, a la persona quién lo tocaba.

Escuchó algunos bostezos y pasos. Eran mas pesados para ser los de Tobby y mas livianos para ser los de Isaac. Entonces recordó quién más estaba en su casa ahora…

–Hola Marina… _–_ Le habló alegremente a la joven de 14 años de hermosos cabellos castaños y cuya aun inocente y joven cara era adornada por dos enormes ojos azul celeste, estos reflejando la misma inocencia que el rostro de la chica, acompañados con esa expresión que se tiene al despertar en las mañanas.

–Hola papá… _–_ le respondió la castaña después de un bostezo, dirigiéndose a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche _–_ ¿Porqué tan temprano?...

El adulto se formuló esa misma pregunta, y, a pesar de que la respuesta le entristeció, le contestó

–Estoy esperando a su regreso…

Marina entonces entendió a su padre, a pesar de que no tenía memorias de cuando su hermano mayor falleció, siempre había visto a su padre sufrir. Pero este nuevo Isaac algo tenía que calmó un poco el dolor de su padre y lleno un vacío en su interior, claro que no completamente, pero le animó a salir adelante.

No imaginaba ahora su nuevo dolor al sentir que uno de sus motivos por los cuales seguir vivo no estuviera más con ellos…¿Quién le podría hacer esto a alguien tan bueno como su padre?

Su pregunta fue contestada al recordar como su padre había capturado exitosamente a unos asesinos seriales que amenazaban la tranquilidad y seguridad del pueblo…aquellos mismos que creían responsables de la muerte de Rebeca Young y Robert "Robbie" Volkera

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _No hay manera de convencerte de que te quedes…¿verdad padre?_

 _La pequeña de ojos celeste veía a su padre con la ligera esperanza de que no se dirigiera a tan peligrosa misión. El mayor se acercó a la niña y se arrodilló para llegar a su altura, tomó con dulzura de su barbilla y le sonrió un poco._

– _Estaré bien hija…–le limpió unas lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de su pequeña. Ella tomó su mano con fuerza, tenía un gran padre, no importaba lo mal que su madre hablaba de él. Jamás creyó que ese grandioso hombre que le había regalado la vida fuera el culpable de la muerte de su hermano mayor, como su madre le decía._

 _Ella más que nadie sabía cuánto había estado sufriendo todos estos años por él, al mismo tiempo que se culpaba. Le gustaría poder verlo más a diario, para que no sufriera con perderse como su pequeña crecía…_

 _Sintió unas manos colocarse en sus hombros, quienes le apretaron un poco, con el fin de relajarla un poco. Lo reconoció de inmediato, así como su progenitor, quién sonrió al verle._

– _Volveré para cenar chicos…– Se puso de pie poniéndose su gorra, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la salida. Antes de irse dirigió su mirada a ese par de jóvenes preocupados por él y les ofreció una cálida sonrisa._

– _Cuídalos Isaac…_

 _La joven de ojos celestes giró su cabeza para ver a quién su padre le hablaba. Logró divisar al pelinegro, quién llevaba el mismo nombre que su difunto hermano. No le molestaba, todo lo contrario…_

 _Es más, le dolía el que él se enterara de que en realidad no eran hermanos, pues ella sentía un vínculo especial que los unía…_

 _Su madre decía que era que se estaba enamorando del muchacho, pero su corazón decía que había algo más que no lograba comprender…_

 _El de ojos zafiros le sonrió a su padre–Ve tranquilo y cumple con tu deber…–llevó su mano a su frente, haciendo un saludo militar –…capitán…_

 _El hombre le sonrió y contestó su saludo, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Marina escuchó como su padre bajaba las escaleras, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas._

– _Marina…_

 _La nombrada volvió a verlo, esta vez directamente a sus ojos, el también los tenía al borde del llanto, sin embargo, le sonrió con la misma calidez con la que se la había dirigido anteriormente y limpió sus lágrimas. Ella solo lo abrazó sin pensarlo. Sintió como el pelinegro correspondió al abrazo de una manera fraternal._

– _Tu papá estará bien…–escuchó con tristeza esa frase._

– _P-Pero…–le replicó sin soltarle–…el también es tu papá…_

 _Sintió como le negó con la cabeza–…no pequeña, no tienes que seguir fingiendo…._

 _Marina sintió como si le oprimieran el pecho…No fingía…bueno, al principio sí para que el joven no se enterara fácilmente de que era adoptado…pero al final…ya no sentía como si mintiera…_

 _Sintió como el joven se separaba de ese abrazo y la veía a los ojos._

 _Había algo familiar en él…_

– _Vamos…–le dijo dulcemente–…Tobby quería que viéramos una película con el…_

 _Ella siguió al joven, pero se detuvo en seco._

– _Isaac…_

 _El nombrado volteó a verla, un poco extrañado._

– _¿Ocurre algo?..._

– _Después de la película…¿podrías tocar en el piano "para Elisa"?..._

 _Ella siempre le pedía que tocara esa hermosa pieza cada vez que estaba nerviosa o asustada por alguna razón. El joven solo sonrió ante su deseo._

– _Pero claro que si Marina…_

 _FLASHBACK_

En cierta manera entendía a su padre. Ella tampoco soportaría perder a Isaac. Lo amaba y a pesar de que la genética le dijera que no es su hermano…su corazón decía lo contrario…

Se sentó junto a su progenitor, quién seguía viendo las fotografías del peli negro. Le sonrió, tratando de transmitirle la esperanza que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

Su padre solo sonrió y la abrazó cariñosamente. Sonrió correspondiéndole, su objetivo se había logrado, pues ella estaba más que segura que su hermano estaba vivo, en donde sea que ahora estuviera.

* * *

Cerró de golpe la puerta de su automóvil y se alejó de él después de verificar que estaba puesto el seguro. La mañana era fría, claro, era lo normal cuando se estaba tan cerca del cerro, pero el no sentía esa clase de frío ya…no desde….ese incidente…

Siguió caminando, quería acabar rápido con eso, por lo que ignoró las imágenes de aquel fatídico evento, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con las otras tumbas ni que las orquídeas se maltrataran.

Paró en seco al llegar a su destino. A pesar de que su cerebro enviaba órdenes al cuerpo para que continuara, no respondía. No lo había superado todavía, habían pasado cuatro años desde su muerte y aún tenía pocas esperanzas de que su amada esposa lo acompañara a cenar a pesar de estar frente a su tumba.

Se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas, sollozando. Era débil y lo sabía…débil por no proteger a quién amaba, débil por no sospechar que algo estaba mal cuando su esposa no volvía, débil al no poder responder ante la llamada de teléfono y débil al llorar en su funeral…

– _Mi pobre esposa…–_ pensó tristemente mientras cambiaba las flores más viejas por las nuevas. Se quedó otros momentos así, estático, sollozando, como si estuviera rezándole a la muerta para que salga.

Cuando logró calmarse, se puso de pie, dirigiéndole por una última vez una triste mirada a la tumba y se dirigió a su automóvil, queriendo dejar descansar a su difunta esposa: Rebeca Young.

* * *

 **Ahsshhdhfjhdf yo se que está corto -n-, pero como les dije antes: los capítulos en Sholua lo serán uwu para que vean lo que está pasando en ambos universos al mismo tiempo uwu**

 **Espero les haya gustado uwu**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	13. 13 Capítulo: Cosas de nobles

_**Capítulo 13: Cosas de nobles**_

Sus pulmones se llenaron de ese aire tan puro y fresco. Se sentía como nuevo después de haber arreglado las cosas con su nieta y teniendo un desayuno fresco y nutritivo. Estaba de muy buen humor, al contrario de su señor a su lado, quién veía con el ceño fruncido a su primogénito. Este último parecía llegar al borde de su paciencia con la princesa de Talys que le hacía compañía.

–Qué malagradecido…

Aunque no dijera nada, Okasahan se sentía mal de cómo el rey hablaba del príncipe. Sabía que no esperaba un hijo que, en primer lugar tuviera rasgos tan femeninos y que en segundo, no quisiera respetar el acuerdo entre naciones de casar a ambos príncipes por "conveniencia de los reinos".

Aunque también pudiera ser que su padre deseara que su hijo tuviera una buena esposa.

Pero claro, todos querían lo mismo para sus hijos…

– _Aunque…_ –pensó el general– _…lo que no entiendo es…si ellos se casaron por amor…¿Por qué no darle ese gusto a sus hijos?..._

Lo que le dolía era el pensar que no solo los habían comprometido por conveniencia de los reinos, o porque querían una buena esposa o un buen esposo para ellos.

Lo primero porque con un buen tratado y embajadores, se podía lograr una buena alianza entre ellos.

El segundo, bueno, él llegaba a pensar que había que respetar la decisión personal del amor, ya que cada uno ama a su manera…

Pero, bueno, tal vez los nobles pensaban diferente. Tal vez para ellos, el enamorarse significaba tener más dinero, un mejor título o reputación, una mejor descendencia, más honor o poder, riquezas, tierras…

El jamás entendería esas cosas de nobles…

* * *

–¿Qué se una?...

–Así es padre…

El lord del castillo hablaba con su hijo mayor, quién le presentaba a la laguz recién llegada. Entendía que debían de tener más unidades, pero, ¿Qué hacía una laguz dragón en sus tierras?

Le miró fijamente. Ella podía ser indispensable para la protección del castillo, además habían sufrido muchas bajas la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no estaba convencido del todo.

–¿Me dejas a solas con la dama?...

Makao le miró seriamente. Nunca podía ser algo bueno que su padre quisiera hablar a solas con un candidato a tomar un puesto en sus filas, menos si era un laguz, pues aunque el no odiara del todo a los laguz, era bien sabido que Lord Klagg no trabajaba bien con ellos.

A veces era amable con ellos, a veces no.

De hecho para la misión de rescate al príncipe de Tellius, no se le dijo que tres de los mejores soldados de Gallia fueron a su rescate junto con su hermana pequeña, pues si se esperaban al permiso de su padre, estaba seguro que el joven estaría ahora en los estómagos de los laguz.

Sin embargo, debía obedecer, pues era su padre.

–Seguro padre…–hizo una ligera reverencia y salió, no sin antes darle un pequeño vistazo a la peli rosa, para decirle que todo estaría bien.

La laguz entonces vio al Lord. Sentía una enorme tensión en la habitación que iba de la mano con un incómodo silencio. Ella también le analizó, quería saber de qué clase de persona era quien le daría trabajo, comida y un lugar donde dormir.

–Quiero que me responda algo señorita…

–Alice…

–…señorita Alice…¿No se se suponía que los laguz dragón no debían abandonar Goldoa?...

La peli rosa se limitó a fruncirle el ceño y apretar fuerte los puños. No creía que ese Lord fuera tan directo, aunque debió esperarlo de aquel a quien se le había encargado la protección de los descendientes de Taius y Anri.

Era normal que sospechara de alguien como ella, ni siquiera lo culpaba de hacer tal pregunta, pero, al igual que su hijo, le había ofendido, no iba a responderle.

Klagg alzó la ceja confundido.

–¿No piensa responderme?

Silencio fue la respuesta de la laguz.

El lord suspiró pesadamente.

–Entonces…–tomó una pluma y empezó a escribir algo–…le pediré que se retire de mis tierras y regrese a las suyas…

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?...Era obvio que no sabía nada…

–No…

Los ojos amatistas del lord la miraron incrédulos, como si ella fuera una estúpida y no le hubiese entendido.

–¿Disculpe?...

–No me iré de aquí…–se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante.

El Lord le imitó.

–¿Por qué motivo?

–Porque se me da la gana…

La mirada de Klagg se trastornó en una llena de odio. No permitiría que una simple sub-humana le hablara así en sus dominios…

Pero la necesitaba, por lo que trataría de persuadirla.

–Muy bien señorita…–le dijo severamente–…si usted no se va, haré que mis soldados la arresten por allanamiento de una zona de protección…

–¡No puede hacer eso!

–¿Quiere ver?...Le recuerdo que soy el guardián del príncipe de Altea y del príncipe de Tellius…Tengo la autoridad del rey de Altea y de la Apóstol de hacer mi voluntad en mis tierras…y como ciudadana de Tellius no puede desobedecer las órdenes de la emperatriz…¿o sí?...

La mirada de Klagg trató de verse astuta, aunque a los ojos de Alice no era más que un sucio humano que se creía superior solo por el elegante título que portaba.

¿Quería jugar sucio?...ella le iba a mostrar lo que era jugar sucio…

–El único beorc que tiene la capacidad de gobernar a ambas razas es el príncipe de Tellius…–le alzó la ceja así como lo llegó a hacer Klagg–…que si mal no recuerdo, está aquí, ¿no?...¿no acaba de llegar?...podemos pedirle que él decida por ambos…¿no lo cree?

El de cabellos plateados cerró los puños con furia, de no haber traído guantes puestos se habría hecho heridas con sus uñas. Como odiaba que le dijeran eso, y más si era otro sub-humano.

–Hagamos un trato "mi lord"… –hizo entre comillas en mi lord y después apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio donde estaba sentado–…usted deja de cuestionarme y yo dejo de cuestionar su autoridad…¿le parece bien?...

De tanto que el de ojos morados apretaba sus manos había dejado marca de sus uñas en los mismos, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar, ya que así el podría seguir jugando a su jueguito del poder en esas tierras.

–Bien…–le dijo con frialdad y frunciendo el ceño de manera severa–…ahora lárgate, que tengo cosas que hacer…

–Esta bien…–contestó alegremente y saliendo de la estancia–…que tenga buen día señor…

Y cerró la puerta después de formular sarcásticamente la última oración. Klagg respiró varias veces para no perderse en la furia y cometer alguna estupidez…

Se calmó al recordar cómo serían recompensados sus esfuerzos por solo cuidar a aquel de más alto rango en varios continentes, esto estaría incluido de seguro…

Pronto todo mejoraría para Lord Klagg Yuken e hijos…

* * *

Volvió a lanzar una roca al lago y admiró como con cada brinco formaba una onda que se iba expandiendo hasta donde su vista alcanzaba.

El silencio lo rodeaba en aquel lago que había visto anoche cuando venía con la jinete pelirroja y el pegaso negro…

Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora…

Silencio y soledad…

Poco le habían importado las palabras de su "padre" sobre el hecho de que no estuviera en el bosque solo…

– _Pero…_ –pensó lanzando otra roca– _…no estoy en el bosque…así que en teoría…_ –dio vueltas en el aire a otra antes de repetir sus acciones– _…no estoy desobedeciendo a Gr…mi padre…_

Una parte de él aun dudaba mucho sobre su vínculo con Greil, pero otra quería creerle, ¿Cómo iba a tomar una decisión si había una pelea interna?

Decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y seguir lanzando piedrecillas…Le calmaban…hacían que recordara sus veranos en Sholua con aquel hombre que merecía que le llamara padre, ya que fue EL quien se desvivió en cuidarlo, alimentarlo y educarlo por 12 años…inclusive le amó después de su horrible comportamiento al saber la verdad…

Inclusive lo buscó hasta los confines de la tierra cuando se había perdido en una expedición al bosque sin saberlo…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Tomó otra piedra plana y la lanzó al lago._

 _Siempre había admirado las ondas que se formaban con cada suave golpe que hacía en la superficie del agua._

 _El dulce cantar de las aves convertía ese lugar en la mejor parte del bosque que el peli negro hubiera visto en toda la expedición. A su corta edad el ya amaba el exterior, sobre todo las zonas con lagos o lagunas._

 _¿Por qué?...no estaba seguro y la verdad no era algo que le importara mucho. Es como si le preguntaran porque le amaba la música clásica y el esgrima, si ambas no combinaban entre sí._

 _Levantó su azulina mirada al cielo, notó que los colores rosados y anaranjados ya lo habían coloreado, dando paso al color negro y algunos brillos plateados, ¿Tan tarde era ya?_

 _Buscó por todos lados a sus compañeros y a su maestra…_

 _Solo estaba él…_

 _Curiosamente no se sintió presa del pánico, todo lo contrario, sabía que su amoroso padre jamás lo dejaría solo, por lo que tomó sus cosas tranquilamente y se sentó en una piedra grande a esperarlo._

– _¡Isaac!_ – _Escuchó cómo, efectivamente, la voz de su progenitor le llamaba con una gran preocupación._

– _¡Aquí estoy papá!_ – _le llamó tranquilamente para que el mayor se calmara un poco._

 _Vio como su padre surgía de entre los árboles, relajando su rostro al ver al pequeño de 9 años sano y salvo._

 _Correspondió al abrazo que le dio en cuanto se acercó a él._

– _No me vuelvas a asustar así hijo…_ – _le dijo aun con preocupación abrazándole con mayor fuerza._

 _El menor correspondió aun con mayor fuerza, le dolía mucho verle así por un bobo error como no fijarse en donde estaban los demás._

– _Si papi…te lo prometo…_

 _FLASHBACK_

– _Padre…_

Lo extrañaba…

Sintió una extraña rabia hacia Ghya y a los demás…por haberlo arrebatado tan bruscamente del único mundo que él conocía y amaba…

Estaban Sholua y no es Scara todos sus recuerdos de la niñez…

Las personas que amaba…

Sus amigos del alma…

Su familia…

Su padre…

– _Maldita seas Ghya…_ –Apretó con fuerza los puños y frunció el ceño exageradamente. Tomó con la misma rabia una roca – _…¡Malditos sean todos!..._ – y la lanzó con mayor fuerza al lago, provocando que llegara más lejos de lo que habían llegado las demás.

Respiró con rabia el fresco aire que la naturaleza le ofrecía.

Esos respiros se volvieron en sollozos y los sollozos en llantos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, llorando desconsoladamente por todo lo que estaba pasando, recordando desde que había salido de la tienda hasta la confesión de su verdadera identidad.

¿Porqué a él?...

No le había hecho daño a nadie…

Golpeó sus manos en el piso, dejando escapar uno que otro grito de dolor, no por los huesos que de seguro se estaba rompiendo, si no por el dolor de presentir que jamás volvería a ver a Gabriel McGordon.

* * *

 _Las noticias de la masacre en Altea se esparcieron como pólvora por el mundo…_

 _Las noticias llegaron primero a los continentes hermanos: Tellius e Ylisse._

 _El primero lloraba ante la muerte de la princesa y sus hijos._

 _El segundo lamentaba su pérdida, pero seguía adelante, ayudando en todo lo que podía ayudar a sus hijos dolidos._

 _A pesar de que su padre le había dicho que no llorara, no podía evitarlo._

 _Uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto esa fatídica noche, así como la madre de una amiga cercana. Durante ese tiempo se iba al armario de su alcoba, escondiéndose de su frío padre para poder llorar libremente._

 _Eso había estado haciendo desde que supo lo ocurrido._

 _Sin embargo, esa tarde fue diferente. Su padre fue a buscarlo justo cuando el liberaba todo el dolor que sufría. Sabía que había pasado un mes, pero no podía evitarlo._

 _Salió de ahí limpiándose de inmediato las lagrimas y fingiendo que limpiaba para poder justificar los ojos rojos. Agradeció profundamente a Naga que le creyó…_

 _Le dijo que estuvieran listos, que debían de ir al muelle de inmediato. Él no entendía porque la urgencia de ir allá, el puerto olía mal y no era día de inspección de los muelles ni del paseo real._

 _Sin embargo no debía reclamarle, por lo que se preparó y le siguió._

 _Al llegar ahí se colocó su capa, pues la niebla estaba alta y le calaba el frío hasta los huesos. Vio como su padre solo miraba al horizonte, como si buscara algo. Esto solo provocó que lo viera más confundido._

 _Cómo si el frío que hacia gracias a la neblina fuera suficiente, diminutas gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear la cabeza del joven príncipe, a lo que el reaccionó poniéndose la capucha de su capa, para evitar un resfriado._

 _Notó que un barco se acercaba a su posición. Su padre le indicó que lo siguiera y eso hizo._

 _Al acercase más notó que era un barco Alteano, de seguro eran los que estarían encargados de recoger las provisiones para ayudar al pueblo afectado…_

 _Aunque si era así, ¿porqué no llevaban ellos nada?..._

 _Sus dudas se aclararon al ver a una pequeña de 4 años, pelirroja y de hermosos pero hinchados ojos naranja. Llevaba un pequeño vestido que se le arruinaba con la lluvia y unos hombres bajaban sus maletas._

 _Ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa al ver a la pequeña, pues le reconoció de inmediato, colocándole su capucha para que no tuviera un resfriado._

– _Ghya…_

* * *

 **;n; ay, mi kokoro…**

 **Ejem, bueno, espero les haya gustado uwu y por si se lo preguntan, no, Klagg no es anti-laguz…no del todo :v**

 **Y si, Ike sufre u.u**

 **Ike: sufro porque quieres -n-**

 **¬¬ ya princesita…**

 **Ike: princesa tu a-…**

 **(le tapa la boca) -n- le diré a Greil que te enseñe modales**

 **Ik** e: ¬¬

 **En fin, les invito a dejar un review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	14. 14 Capítulo: Lágrimas de dolor

_**Capítulo 14: Lágrimas de dolor**_

–¡Gracias por comprar en la pastelería Ylova!... –dijo alegremente una chica con ojos de color miel, guardados muy celosamente por sus gafas–…¡Que tenga un buen día!...

Si había algo que Georgia Ylova adorara hacer en su tiempo libre era el hornear pasteles y atender la pastelería de sus padres. El primero lo hacía por amor y el segundo lo aprendió a amar con el tiempo, ya que cada día las tareas de atenderlo se repartían entre sus dos hermanos mayores y ella.

A pesar de que el local no era muy grande y que no era tan tarde, el establecimiento estaba lleno de clientes. Era un lugar muy alegre, cuyos panes y pasteles expedían exquisitos olores, y aparte de todo, su apariencia era tentadora para cualquier persona que entrara al lugar, además, su ubicación era perfecta, pues al estar al centro del pueblo, le hacía un lugar donde por lo menos 10 personas compraban al mismo tiempo.

Las paredes eran amarillo pálido, las baldosas del piso se alternaban entre los colores blanco y rojo. Fotografías de todos los dueños anteriores y sus reconocimientos a diferentes niveles estaban repartidas por todo el establecimiento, haciéndole lucir más hogareño. Las puertas principales eran de cristal y las enormes ventanas dejaban ver lo que sucedía tanto dentro como fuera del establecimiento.

No había más empleados, solo ella en la caja registradora. Esto se debía a que era su día de atender la tienda de sus padres, ¿Pero porque solo ella?, lo desconocía y no iba a investigar .Sin embargo, a veces, deseaba tener compañeros del trabajo con los cuales platicar a la hora del descanso.

Llevaba en su cabeza una gorra roja con una "Y" blanca en ella. Su overol lucía igual, solo que encima de la "Y" unas blancas letras decían "Pastelería Ylova", detrás de dicha letra estaba una imagen del palacio imperial de Rusia y debajo una leyenda reclamaba "Le traemos lo mejor de Rusia".

Aunque ella no dudaba de ser de ascendencia Rusa, dudaba que algunas recetas como las de los croissants y panes italianos fueran de ahí. Por lo demás, le solía dar el beneficio de la duda.

Suspiró pesadamente. Tenía mucha tarea de su profesor Young como para estar trabajando. Pero su padre estaba de viaje, por lo que no podía hablar con él. Además, dudaba que tanto Merlon como Terry quisieran tomar su lugar para que la de ojos miel hiciera sus responsabilidades escolares.

– _Sobre todo Terry…_ –se talló los ojos por debajo de sus lentes– _…pues va a querer excusarse de que es su último año de preparatoria y que "está ocupado"…_

Tuvo que cambiar su cansada actitud al ver como el capitán Gabriel se estacionaba frente al negocio, acompañada de su subordinada.

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron directamente con ella. No pudo evitar sentir miedo al verlos a ambos así…Imponían…realmente imponían…

–C-Capitán McGordon, señorita Rumen…–les saludó sonriéndoles un poco–…¿Qué va a querer el día de hoy?...

Ambos oficiales se vieron por unos instantes. Después vieron a la chica.

–Me temo que no hemos venido como clientes Georgia…–le dijo Tania con severidad.

Esa oración y la severidad de la misma hicieron que la de cabellos de ocre quitara su sonrisa de su cara.

–E-Entonces…

Gabriel la interrumpió.

–Necesitamos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas…

Eso le preocupó más, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero se oía muy grave.

El castaño sacó su placa y se la mostró a la vendedora.

–Mi hijo desapareció…–Tuvo que aferrarse al mostrador para no caer, no creía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero sabía que el capitán siempre hablaba en serio sobre su familia–…y se que fuiste la última persona que habló con el…

* * *

Los pacíficos cantos de los pájaros inundaban la esa impotente, elegante y antigua casona, haciéndole parecer un castillo en medio de verdes praderas y cercano a un bosque.

La estancia en donde vivía era simplemente majestuosa. Paredes altas y doradas, candelabros siendo acariciados gentilmente por los rayos solares que pasaban esas pequeñas ventanas que estaban cercanas al lejano techo que parecía inalcanzable.

Los muebles parecían estar hechos de los materiales más finos y las maderas más excéntricas. Las sillas lucían cómodas y de telas importadas decoraban la mesa que parecía tan antigua como el resto de la casa.

Unas escaleras en forma de caracol a ambos lados del majestuoso comedor llevaban a los otros lados de esa hermosa y antigua mansión. Los pisos eran tan blancos que parecían hechos de mármol, como algunas columnas que sostenían la estructura del edificio.

Bajó descalzo esas majestuosas y blancas escaleras hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba un hombre leyendo el periódico que le esperaba.

Respiró profundo y se talló los ojos después de sentarse frente a él en esa fina mesa.

–Buenos días padre…–le habló cansado.

Este hombre retiró el periódico para contemplar su cansado y joven rostro. Sus ojos del color de la miel le analizaron a la par que sus gruesas y fuertes manos cepillaban su sedosa cabellera negra.

–¿No dormiste o qué Maximilian? –Fue lo que le respondió.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente. Era obvio que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

–No padre…–respondió jugando con su elegante desayuno–…no pude.

–¿Por qué? –respondió fríamente comiendo de su plato.

–Porqué…

–¿Le pasó algo a Sonia? –dijo con indiferencia y sin dejar de comer.

–No, pero…

–¿Ocurrió algo con ella?

–Eh…no…

–¿Con su padre?

–No…

–¿Con mi campaña?

–No que yo sepa…

–¿Entonces?

–Es que…

–¿Cuál es el problema?

–Si me dejaras explicarte…

–¿Qué es mucho más importante que todo lo anterior?...

–¡Isaac desapareció!... –le contestó ya sin soportar que su padre no le pusiera ni la más mínima atención–…¡Mi mejor amigo no aparece y estoy muy, muy, muy, MUY preocupado por él!, ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

Esa última oración junto con su reacción le hizo merecedor de una bofetada de parte de su progenitor.

–¡Que insolente eres! –le gritó.

Max solo se llevó la mano a la mejilla herida.

–¿Porqué?... –sus ojos normalmente tranquilos le miraron con odio a la par que fruncía el ceño–…¿Por preocuparme por lo que realmente importa y no ser como tú?

Recibió otra bofetada en la mejilla sana.

–¡Por hablarme de esa manera!... –contestó aún más furioso–…¡Te doy la vida!, ¡Te cuido!, ¡Te educo!, ¡Te doy todo lo que necesitas!, ¡Me parto la espalda para darte todos estos lujos y la vida de rey que mereces!, ¿¡Y así me lo agradeces!?...

El herido solo se dedicó a mimar su cara roja de tanto heridas como de ira, resistiendo el llanto. No quería más bofetadas.

–¡No me vuelvas a hablar así en tu vida Maximilian Campbell! –espetó.

Un incómodo silencio les invadió, el cual era roto de vez en cuando era roto por las aves que los llegaban a rodear.

Entendía que no debía de hablarle en ese tono al hombre que le dio la vida, pero no entendía que tenía que ver todo lo demás con eso, ¿Qué tenía que ver el tono con el que habló con que se preocupara con su amigo?, ¿Qué daño le hacía a su padre esto?

–Sobre tu amigo…–Continuó con esa frialdad que caracterizaba tanto a Charles Campbell que solo Max conocía–…su "padre"… –hizo una ligera pausa para hacer unas comillas en la palabra padre–…es el capitán de la policía, ya aparecerá…

Sabía que el capitán Gabriel no descansaría hasta encontrar al pelinegro, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Sabía que no era el mismo Isaac rubio que conoció cuando aún era muy pequeño, y con el que se llevaba tan bien, pero, aquel pelinegro tenía algo especial que le hacía recordarle al anterior…

Perderlo sería como volver a perder a ese pequeño de ojos esmeraldas.

Charles tomó su saco que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y el maletín al lado de la misma.

–Hoy tenemos conferencia de prensa…–dijo colocándoselo para después acomodarlo–…llega una hora antes…

Sin decir más tomó sus cosas y salió por esa enorme puerta, dejando al rubio en silencio. En cuanto salió, soltó las lágrimas que tanto deseaban salir por sus lagrimales y empapar sus aun ardidas mejillas, deseando con firmeza que su padre algún día se dignara a escucharlo.

* * *

–¡Camila!

Despertó de golpe al escuchar la voz de su abuelo, haciendo caer algunos papeles al suelo. Vio como el desorden invadía descaradamente su cuarto. Pedazos de papel y muchos tipos de prendas cubrían el tocador, piso, banco, espejo, e inclusive su armario.

El color azul pálido de las paredes estaba oculto detrás de muchos pósters de diversos grupos y fotografías de sus amigos y ella, algunos de los cuales empezaban a caerse. Ese mismo color que se extendía por la alfombra que cubría todo el piso estaba cubierto por papeles, viejos trabajos y revistas. Inclusive el color había conquistado las cortinas de la ventana que llevaba al balcón. Estaba abierta, lo que explicaría el porqué hacía frío en esos momentos.

Su cabeza no estaba en la cabecera, si no que al otro extremo, algunas de sus prendas le habían acompañado en la noche.

– _Tal vez deba ordenar mi cuarto…_ –pensó la castaña mientras bostezaba.

Escuchó de nuevo que tocaban la puerta.

–¡Ya voy! –Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a abrir.

Ante ella se encontraba un hombre alto, de complexión musculosa y un par de esmeraldas resaltaban en su tostada piel llena de cicatrices.

Sus blancos cabellos y arrugas bajo sus ojos revelaban que ya era un hombre mayor.

–Cam, ya es casi la una de la tarde…–le vio y habló con dulzura combinada con preocupación–…¿te sientes bien?...

La chica se quejó un poco.

–Si abuelo…–se talló sus ojos, haciendo que se vieran más rojos de lo que ya estaban–…solo estoy cansada…

–¿Por ayudar al capitán, no?

La castaña bajó la mirada, la cual después dirigió a una de esas muchas fotografías con Max e Isaac. No entendía porque alguien le haría daño al pelinegro. Era buena persona…amable…buen estudiante, ¿Por qué le harían eso?

Ni siquiera frenó las silenciosas lágrimas que le brotaron de sus ojos. Al ver esto, su abuelo la abrazó con mucha fuerza. En esos momentos era lo que más necesitaba. No le importaba que sus ropas apestaran a cigarro, solo necesitaba sentir amor. Ese mismo amor que le fue arrebatado de niña con la muerte de sus padres.

Había pasado tanto que ya no recordaba sus rostros.

Primero ellos…después Isaac rubio…ahora el pelinegro…

Si se llevaban a Max o a su abuelo ella moriría de soledad.

Soltó un par de sollozos al imaginarse lo último, como consecuencia su abuelo le abrazó con más fuerza.

–Ya nena…–le habló acariciando sus cabellos–…todo estará bien…

Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿Cómo no sabía que Isaac estaba desangrándose, desangrado por ahí o siendo agredido o abusado de diferentes maneras?

– _Ya no puedo…_ –correspondió con mucha fuerza– _…ya no puedo perder a nadie más…_

* * *

 **:´( me dolió**

 **En fin, me alegra que haya podido encontrar tiempo para transcribirlo uwu**

 **Pues lo de siempre :v les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias uwu**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	15. 15 Capítulo: El amor de un padre (Altea)

_**Capítulo 15: El amor de un padre**_

 _ **(parte de Altea)**_

 _Caminaba desesperado frente a la puerta. Había dado fácil treinta vueltas por todo el pasillo. Sabía que un parto era tardado y complejo, pero al ser el primero no podía evitar estar nervioso. No sabía que le mataba más: los nervios de ser padre por primera vez o el hecho de que Elena llevara dentro un buen rato._

 _Y es que fue tan inesperado que a Elena le llegaran los dolores de parto unas semanas antes de lo que se les había dicho, pero daba gracias a Ashera que había sanadores y enfermeros en su palacio._

 _Tantas cosas rondaban su mente, tanto así, que la menor de sus preocupaciones era que iba a ser o como iba a lucir, sino que le preocupaba la salud tanto del recién nacido como la de su esposa._

 _Finalmente escuchó ese tan esperado sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. Se dirigió a ella, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el partero y sus ayudantes. El primero se sonrió limpiando sus lentes._

– _Felicidades mi lord…_ – _esa frase calmó a Greil y le hizo sonreír_ – _…usted y la princesa son padres de un príncipe…_

 _El noble no pudo esperar más y entró a esa enorme habitación que ahora solo era iluminada pobremente por las velas que adornaban la habitación. En aquella enorme cama, su esposa se encontraba descansando. Lucía cansada y sus cabellos ahora estaban alborotados y su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor, sin embargo sonreía y veía con amor infinito al pequeño bulto que dormía en sus brazos._

– _Greil…_ – _le habló con una dulce y cansada voz_ – _…ven a conocer a nuestro pequeño…_

 _No necesitó que se lo volviera a decir, pues en cuanto ella terminó de hablar se dirigió a ellos, sentándose con cuidado de no moverlos y no despertar al pequeño recién nacido._

 _Entonces notó que de un extremo salían unos cuantos cabellos tan azules como los de su esposa. En cuanto el pequeño se acomodó entre los cálidos brazos de su madre, vio que también heredó su piel pálida así como su nariz. Sonrió al ver que dormía profunda y pacíficamente, como si nada en el mundo importara._

 _Se veía tan frágil…_

 _Tan delicado…_

 _Tan precioso…_

 _Había visto tantas maravillas, todas y cada una más hermosa que la anterior…_

 _Pero, ninguna se comparaba con su pequeño hijo…_

 _Tantos sentimientos se encontraron al verlo así: amor, preocupación, felicidad, miedo…_

 _Todos ellos relacionados con el bebé…_

 _Se retiró los guantes por el simple hecho de no resistir un segundo más el tocar esas suaves y rosadas mejillas, eso solo lo impulsó a remover con suma delicadeza los cabellos que reposaban en su frente, y esto provocó que el nuevo padre le diera un dulce y amoroso beso en el lugar que acababa de descubrir para él._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron unidos, solo supo que cuando se retiró vio como dos enormes ojos azul zafiro le miraban con atención y curiosidad._

 _Había algo tan familiar en ellos…_

– _Son…_ – _susurró sonriendo al analizar mejor los ojos de la criatura._

–… _tus ojos amor…_ – _su esposa le imitó, completando su oración._

 _No pudo contener un par de lágrimas de alegría y emoción al escuchar eso. Siguió sin detener sus instintos, y le volvió a acariciar._

– _Hola bebé…_ – _Le habló con dulzura y amor. El pequeño abrió más sus ojos y ladeó su cabeza, como si estuviera entre confundido y asombrado. Greil solo sonrió más, sin dejar de acariciarle_ – _…soy tu padre…_

 _Y como si el niño hubiera entendido, le sonrió ampliamente, e inclusive rió un poco. Al castaño le dio un vuelco al corazón al verle y oírle así._

 _Ese momento lo atesoraría en uno de los lugares más especiales de su corazón y memoria…_

 _El nacimiento de su primogénito, y digno descendiente de Taius: Ike…_

* * *

–¡Ike!...

Llevaba ya horas buscándolo. Su hijo se había saltado la hora de la comida, eso no era normal. Le preocupaba el hecho de que realmente se sintiera muy mal. Ya lo había buscado en todo el fuerte y nada. Ni siquiera los guardias parecían haberle visto. Corrió entonces a los bosques, alterado por que además de ello, empezaba a obscurecer, ¿Qué iba a hacer si otro ejército iba tras él?, o peor aún, ¿Qué tal si una abeja aparecía y no la veía?, se aterró más al pensar que fuera tarde para ayudarle si este era el caso.

Aceleró al sentir la fría brisa acariciarle, sin importarle que sus pulmones exigieran un aire más cálido, pues no respiraría tranquilo hasta volver a estar con él.

Y es que llevaba ya meses soñando con su reencuentro, no se permitiría perderle otra vez…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Se limpió la cara en el río. Había sido un satisfactorio entrenamiento con Caineghis, rey de los fiera._

 _Eso era todo a lo que ya se dedicaba tras haber abdicado, y aún no sabía por qué…_

 _Sus tres motivos para los cuales luchar y ser más fuerte cada día habían muerto hace unos once años y medio…_

 _Tal vez lo hacía para mantener su mente alejada de todo eso y no llorar todo el día y la noche por ellos, o inclusive no enloquecer. O tal vez era solo terquedad de parte de él._

– _¡Lord Greil!_

 _Escuchó una voz femenina junto con un fuerte aleteo. Dirigió sus zafiros al origen del ruido y al ver ese singular pegaso negro, supo quién era su jinete. La hija de uno de sus viejos amigos, a quién no veía desde la catástrofe._

 _¿Cómo le había encontrado? Era una de las cosas que le quería preguntar, pues lo último que recordaba era que su padre la envió a Yllise._

 _La chica aterrizó y se dirigió hacia él._

– _Realmente es la hija de Annika…_ – _pensó al analizarle mejor._

– _¡Lord Greil!..._ – _le volvió a hablar._

 _¿Cómo decirle que no le tratara como noble ni que no le interesaban sus motivos de buscarlo?_

– _¿Sí sabes que ya no soy príncipe ni que me interesa lo que me tengas que decir, verdad?_ – _Simplemente se lo dijo._

– _Señor…_ – _la chica continuó de manera tranquila, pero firme_ – _…ni siquiera he hablado…_

– _También es hija de Klagg…_ – _suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos_ – _…terca como él…_

– _No hay nada que me interese ya…_ – _le vio frunciendo el ceño y empezó a irse._

– _¿Y si se tratara de su hijo?..._

 _Paró en seco y apretó los puños. No sabía si sentirse ofendido o disgustado. No hablaba de su primogénito desde que abdicó al trono de Tellius. Giró para dedicarle una mirada de odio puro, no recordaba la última vez que vio a alguien así._

– _¡No tengo tiempo para estos ofensivos chistes!_ – _Le habló con dureza y firmeza. Estaba harto de que le dieran falsas alarmas y avistamientos de su hijo, y que fuera solo para ser la burla de los nobles cuando iba al lugar citado. Respiró hondo para no seguirle gritando, pero nunca dejó de hablarle de esa cruel manera_ – _…El rey Caineghis me espera…_ – _le frunció el ceño para que fuera aún más clara la idea que daba a expresar_ – _…¿Por qué no regresas por donde viniste y le dices a esos nobles que no caeré más en eso?_

– _Pero…_

 _Sin embargo tomó su camino de vuelta al palacio de Galia antes de que la chica dijera algo más. Realmente no esperaba que ella hiciera eso, menos tomando en cuenta que fue una gran amiga de sus hijos, pero era algo que no le importaba ya._

 _Entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo, una de esas esferas azules que ella solía portar rozaba su rostro. Esas muy famosas "Erosian" que tenían tantas funciones, pero la principal: viajar a cualquier país o universo conocido. Si, esas cosas eran tan populares entre nobles de Begnion, además de estar solo al alcance de ellos._

– _¿Me secuestrará?_ – _Fue lo primero que pensó._

 _Antes de poder reclamarle algo, una imagen ante él le hizo parar de golpe: un pelinegro que tenía entre sus manos una cajita luminosa y que manipulaba con sus dedos. Era demasiado delgado y tenía piel pálida, pero no enfermiza, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención era su cabello, que no era cualquier tono de negro, era uno casi azul…_

 _¿Qué?...pensó asombrado, retrocediendo un poco para admirar mejor esa imagen._

 _Pero lo que más le impactó fueron los ojos del muchacho, solo había visto un tono azul así, y eran los de su hijo, podía reconocerlos en cualquier parte._

 _No contuvo sus lágrimas ni sus manos para acariciar la imagen, pues a pesar de que era solo una imagen, algo muy dentro de él le decía que era su muchacho. Podía tener cualquier apariencia, pero el siempre lo reconocería._

– _El no puede vernos…_ – _la joven le habló tranquilamente y acercándose lentamente a él_ – _…pero, puedo asegurar señor, que esto no es un chiste, ni engaño, ni magia..._ – _le sonrió_ – _...esto es real, Ike Gawain, hijo de Greil y Elena, príncipe heredero de Tellius,y digno descendiente de Taius, vive…_

 _Se quedó sin habla y sonrió. Sabía que no mentía y hasta se arrepintió de pensar todo lo que pensó de ella .Pues con cada latido, su corazón confirmaba que si era él._

 _Entoces el chico volteó a ver directamente a los ojos del mayor y le sonrió. Sabía que no era porque lo había visto, pero le gustaba imaginar eso._

– _Elena tenía razón…_ – _sonrió inconscientemente al verle así_ – _…no solo heredó mis ojos, sino también mi sonrisa…_

– _¿Dónde está?..._ – _preguntó sin dejar de admirar al joven._

 _La chica le sonrió._

– _Sholua…_ – _le respondió_ – _…es una dimensión paralela a nuestro mundo, de seguro mi madre lo envió ahí por su seguridad, cambiando también su apariencia…_

 _Volteó a verle y a pesar de que notar la tristeza de la chica al hablar de Lady Annika frunció el ceño, pues ya sabía que nuevo propósito tenía su vida…_

– _Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta lo antes posible…_ – _le ordenó._

 _Ghya sonrió, era lógico pensar que esperaba eso._

– _Como ordene, Lord Greil…_

 _FLASHBACK_

La alegría de saber que Ike estaba vivo era infinita. Cierto era que nunca se le ocurrió buscar a Ike tan lejos, mucho menos en otro universo, todo porque Sephiran, primer ministro de Begnion y consejero más confiable le dio las terribles noticias.

Siguió corriendo jadeante por el bosque, empezaba a punto de darle un infarto, ¿se había escapado?

Entonces llegó al lago, solo para ver a su muchacho tendido a la orilla del mismo…

Temió lo peor…

–¡Hijo! –corrió hacia él y lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos. Agradeció a Ashera que no tuviera más heridas que una en la mejilla. La pasó por alto, pues si se desmayó pudo haberse cortado al momento de caer.

–Ike…–Le habló con dulzura, moviéndole con delicadeza.

El joven abrió lentamente los ojos, para después ver a los de su progenitor de manera cansada.

–¿Padre?... –le habló de manera somnolienta, dejando escapar un ligero bostezo. Greil sonrió, extrañaba que le dijera así–…¿está todo bien?

–Sí…–le contestó sin dejar de sonreír y revisó que no tuviera temperatura–…¿te sientes bien?

El peli azul sintió con la cabeza.

–Creo que me quedé dormido– rió un poco.

El castaño también rio un poco, con el alivio de saber que no había que temer, pues solo se quedó dormido. Inclusive el muchacho se puso de pie sin ayuda y se dirigió al fuerte de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, notó que el joven había llorado.

Pensó que era porque extrañaba Sholua y a todos los que conoció allá. Más aún si no recordaba nada de ese mundo. Sabía que se le haría difícil, pero él estaría a su lado hasta que se sintiera cómodo en ese mundo y recordara todo lo que pasó antes de que se separaran.

* * *

Su agresor la pegó contra el árbol más cercano, colocando la punta de su espada en su garganta para asegurar que no escaparía.

Le miró con odio, aunque no a los ojos por la capucha que él portaba. Por sus tacones le ganaba por bastante altura, por lo que no alcanzaba a ver su rostro, este sería fácil de descubrir si le dirigía una patada a su abdomen, pero una extraña fuerza se lo impedía, por lo que solo podía dirigirle miradas de odio.

–¿Qué?... –le habló de manera desafiante–…¿vas a matarme?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sentía que la frialdad de su mirada le cortaba, así como el filo de su extraña espada.

No lo entendía, ¿era una clase de tortura? Pensó eso hasta que vio como le temblaban un poco las manos.

– _Esta nervioso…_ –pensó sonriendo de lado– _…apuesto que es un primerizo o le gusté…_

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Ambos rivales solo eran capaces de mirarse con odio jadeantes. Sólo los últimos cánticos de las aves interrumpían de vez en cuando la pesada respiración de ambos.

–Aléjate…–sa captor le habló, o mejor dicho captora, pues su voz la reveló como tal.

–¿Disculpa? –Andra frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes?

Sintió como la punta de su espada volvía a presionar su garganta, así como un cálido líquido correr con prisa por todo su cuello, sin detenerse solo porque llegó al final de su escote, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

–Aléjate de mi protegido…–le repitió con firmeza. La rubia notó un extraño acento en su forma de hablar, quien al mismo tiempo se le hacía familiar–…Aléjate del príncipe…

Dicho esto retiró su espada y se internó en los bosques. A pesar de que pudo haberla seguido para ver quien era o asesinarle, algo dentro de ella se lo impidió, por lo que simplemente se llevó los dedos a la pequeña herida y se dirigió al lago donde estuvo a punto de asesinar al príncipe. Sin embargo, otra cosa lo impidió a parte de la chica: el muchacho se desmayó en el momento que lanzó su daga, ocasionándole una ligera cortada en la mejilla. Levantó dicho objeto de la orilla del lago que alcanzó a teñirse de un ligero tono rojizo de la sangre que el arma logró robar al peli azul. La tomó entre sus dedos para secarla, y colocó en su bota correspondiente, acto seguido tomó camino al pueblo, pues eso no se iba a quedar así, iba a cumplir con su misión y cobraría el dinero que se le ofreció por arrebatarle la vida al descendiente de Taius.

Solo necesitaba una mejor estrategia…

* * *

 _Corrió por el pasillo. Estaba realmente furioso con su personal por no haberle informado que su esposa daba a luz. Cierto era que les comentó que no le interrumpieran si hablaba con sus invitados, y a pesar de que en esta ocasión se le daban a conocer a los nuevos descendientes de los héroes, el único descendiente que le interesaba ahora era el de él._

 _Vio a un grupo de sanadores y enfermeros salir de su habitación, les ignoró y entró a esa amplia e iluminada alcoba, la cual lucía de un color durazno gracias a que la luz golpeaba con fuerza en las cortinas que impedían que molestaran tanto a la cansada madre como al recién nacido._

 _Vio como su mujer le cantaba con amor y cansancio al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, aquella canción que solo ella conocía._

–… _Sin embargo el sol…_ – _el cansancio la obligo a tararear el resto de la canción._

 _Se acercó con cuidado, tratando de reojo de ver las facciones del nuevo Yuken, notando varios cabellos cobrizos saliendo de las blancas mantas. La de ojos amatistas le sonrió y descubrió con cuidado el rostro del durmiente bebé._

– _¿Es hermosa, no?_ – _le dijo viendo con amor a la recién nacida. Klagg no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso, pues su esposa tenía deseos de una hija hace mucho._

– _Lo es…_ – _dijo removiendo sus guantes para acariciar las pálidas y suaves mejillas de la bebé_ – _…es toda una princesa…_

 _Al sentir el roce, la pequeña reveló sus anaranjados y enormes ojos ante su progenitor, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues el rezaba que heredara las amatistas de su madre, como lo había hecho su hermano mayor y su primogénito, aunque hubiese sido solo uno._

 _Pero no por eso iba de dejar de amar a su pequeña princesa…_

* * *

Dejó de lado sus recuerdos. No era el momento de tocar su corazón ni de sentimentalismos, tenía que cumplir la misión que los Yuken tenían designadas desde hace casi un milenio: encargarse del pueblo de Scara, por lo que tomó las diferentes cartas que adornaban su escritorio de los aldeanos, se tomaba muy en serio…

–¡Padre!

Claro que otro de sus deberes milenarios era cuidar de los descendientes, tanto de los héroes como los de él. Suspiró pesadamente, odiaba que le interrumpiera de esa manera, y más su primogénito, quien se supone debía entender mejor sus motivos.

–¿Qué? –le habló de la manera más fría y dura que podía existir.

Sin embargo, Makao no parecía afectado, pues le contestó de manera muy seria–ya encontraron al príncipe Ike, padre…

–Perfecto…–le habló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño–…¿algo más?

El de ojos bicolor le imitó.

–No…–desvió un poco la mirada–…nada…

–Entonces déjame hacer mis deberes…–con un ademan de su mano, le indicó que le dejara solo. Este obedeció sin decir más.

Bufó pesadamente, no es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con sus hijos, pero a veces no podía verlos a los ojos sin pensar ni recordar a su amada Annika, pues dos de ellos tenían sus ojos y su hija era exactamente igual a ella, pero con los ojos de él.

No se veía capaz de seguir viviendo con ellos después de la tragedia, pero, y era algo que jamás sabrían, es que durante los nueve años que estuvo separado de ellos solo le sirvieron para darse cuenta de que no solo no podía vivir con ellos, sino que tampoco podía vivir sin ellos.

* * *

– _Por aquí Ghya…_

 _La llevaba con cuidado a través de los pasillos del castillo donde la pequeña viviría con ellos a partir de ahora. No sabía el porqué, de seguro eran cosas de adultos que no entendía por ese momento, pero le ayudaría no solo por ser la hija de su guardián, sino que también lo haría porque sentía un gran cariño y estima por la pequeña._

 _Abrió la puerta de la habitación que su padre le indicó darle a la niña, no era tan diferente a las otras habitaciones, pues la alfombra azulina gobernaba todo el piso y sostenía la cama, las mesas de noche, el armario y el tocador de la misma. Todos ellos eran de color blanco con adornos dorados. Estos inclusive estaban presentes en las fundas de la cama y en las cortinas que ondeaban ligeramente con esa tenue brisa que ahora soplaba Yllistol._

– _Este será tu cuarto…_ – _la pequeña entró temerosa en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Le daba tristeza verla así, pues hace no mucho que la vio riendo y jugando con los demás pequeños, incluyendo a sus hermanos mayores…_

 _Todo era tan raro…_

 _Entonces la escuchó cantar muy bajito, y a pesar de ser una canción alegre, la cantaba en un tono triste, cosa que le extrañó más, ya que Lady Annika se la cantaba con una felicidad absoluta, y que su hija la cantara de esa manera era extraño…_

 _Tal vez demasiado…_

* * *

 **Por fin :D**

 **Lamento haber tardado, ya lo tenía escrito pero no sabía como terminarlo x.x en fin, espero les haya gustado :D**

 **Raspberry-Kiwi11: xD si yo se que no lo es tanto :v me alegra que te este gustando TwT lamento haber tardado u.u pero bueno, no sabía como terminar este x.x espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente : )**

 **AngelTerra133: TwT**

 **Ghya: esta debería estar haciendo sus ensayos y mira :v**

 **¬¬! Tu cállate!**

 **:v lo es! Y si uwu a mi también me gusta mas : ) xD es normal uwu ntp y si .-. solo le importa eso ;n; y si u.u todos sufren**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: oo pero yo no describo tan fascinante (nadie le gana a Angel uwu) yo se que puedes describir mejor que yo, y si u.u pobre Geo, :v por ahí andan de loquillos , y si, mucha tensión y :v ya veras en el siguiente cap uwu si u.u yo casi lloro al escribir eso, se me hace muy cruel de su parte tratarle así, pero después sabrás porque :v ;n; si, pero no se meten en los asuntos del señor (no garantizo que no chismeen :v ) xD así esta el mio (?) ok no, estaría asi si mi mamá no me dijera que lo arreglara \:v/ y si u.u no quiere perder ni a Max ni a su abuelito ;n; u.u pronto…tal vez (?)**

 **Yelai: yay uwu me alegro que lo hayas alcanzado uwu y si ;n; pobre Max xD aquí esta uwu**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	16. 16 Capítulo: El amor de un padre(Sholua)

_**Capítulo 16: El amor de un padre**_

 _ **(Parte de Sholua)**_

 _Condujo con fastidio hasta su departamento. Había sido un día pesado que debió terminar pronto de no haber sido por el pequeño peli negro que veía por la ventana del automóvil tras el discurso represorio que le había dedicado la mitad del camino a casa._

 _Sabía que el niño no quiso contestarle de esa manera al pequeño Max, pero también era cierto que debía tener algo de miedo ante gente desconocida o que mínimo no recordaba. Sabía que no sería sencillo criarle y cuidarle, inclusive que se arriesgaba que su familia apareciera y lo llevasen lejos, aunque se sentiría feliz por el infante._

 _Detuvo el auto al llegar a su destino y se dirigió con el pequeño hacia el departamento, dejando que Isaac fuese a su cuarto asignado de manera voluntaria por el mismo. Había algo en el que le recordaba a su primogénito, pero aun no sabia que era, pero estaba seguro que ese algo era lo que le obligaba a protegerle y amarle._

 _Se dirigió a su estudio, para ver si podía adelantar el muy saturado empleo que tenía. Servía también de distracción ante la situación que vivía en esos momentos, pues volverse a adaptar a una vida que dependía de él y que biológicamente no estaban relacionados no era sencillo._

– _Papi…_

 _Una tierna y llorosa voz le llamó poco después. Le prestó toda su atención a los vidriosos y decaídos ojos azules. Estos vieron al capitán y soltaron un par de lágrimas al decir la siguiente oración:_

– _Perdoname papi...–más lágrimas corrieron por sus blancas mejillas –...no quise ser malo…_

 _Y como si por instinto se tratase, le dedicó el más fuerte de los abrazos que el pequeño terminó usando para sentirse cómodo para llorar._

– _Tu eres el mejor de los niños...–le dijo. Le partía el alma cada sollozo que el peli negro soltaba, provocando que el abrazo fuese aún mayor y le mimara más._

 _Se le había hecho extraño decir tal oración, pues solo había dicho eso a alguien en toda su vida: a su pequeño y fallecido Isaac._

* * *

Limpió sus lágrimas al acabar el recuerdo. Esos días fueron tan difíciles para ambos adaptarse el uno al otro. Pero siempre sintió una conexión entre el chico y él, tanto así, que tenía que recordarse a diario que el peli negro no era hijo suyo, ardiendole cada vez que veía esos bellos zafiros sonreírle y llamarle padre. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, le alegraba cada vez que le llamaba de esa manera a pesar de haberle confesado la verdad.

Claro que, jamás olvidaría el día que le llevó a quedarse con él el resto de su vida.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Frotó sus párpados para evitar quedarse dormido ante la espera. Cierto era que debía ya estarse entregando a los brazos de Morfeo a esas horas y prepararse para el día siguiente. Pero era también cierto que quería esperar a los resultados de sangre del pequeño peli negro recién encontrado._

 _Quería estar a su cuidado hasta que el pequeño fuese reclamado y llevado sano y salvo a casa. Curiosamente, sentía que no debía separarse de él…_

– _Capitán McGordon...–presto su atención al médico que atendió al infante y a la dama que recién habían sido rescatados. Este era rubio castaño, de pálidas pieles y de ojos verdes azulados y portaba el uniforme típico de un médico. Tenía en su poder unos papeles, de seguro todos los resultados que el policía había solicitado. Sin embargo, por su rostro confuso y alarmado, sabía que algo dificultaría su nueva misión._

– _Ryan...–sin embargo, solo decidió mantenerse calmado y sereno, como solía ser siempre –...no te ves muy bien...–el doctor simplemente bajó las mirada y torció un poco los labios, provocando un ceño fruncido de parte del policía –...dilo ya…_

 _El médico suspiró pesadamente y le entregó los documentos. Gabriel los analizo con cuidado, notando algo realmente extraño en ambos…_

– _¿Porque no aparecen sus nombres ni edades?– pregunto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

 _Ryan volvió a suspirar pesadamente antes de contestar._

– _sus ADN no concuerdan con nadie de por aquí, mucho menos de alguien desaparecido…_

 _No esperaba esa respuesta, ¿como podía ser posible?, no pareciera que vinieran de lejos, a menos…_

– _...que los hayan secuestrado y hayan logrado huir… –pensó. Tomó el radio y le dio diversas indicaciones a Tania así como sus demás subordinados con el fin de buscar en otros lados de Alkein o inclusive de Armenia (incluso se atrevía a decir que del mundo) una pista de quienes eran ellos. Al terminar, se dirigió nuevamente al médico._

– _¿Puedo verlos?_

 _El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le empezó a guiar hacia donde los heridos se encontraban. Tal vez ellos podían decirle quienes y de donde eran._

 _Cuando Ryan abrió la puerta, pudo ver como el pequeño peli negro dormía plácidamente. Su piel volvía a su tono natural, sus labios ya se veían normales, su cabello recuperaba poco a poco su brillo, respiraba con tranquilidad sin máscara de oxígeno y se mantenía aferrado a las mantas del hospital, indicando que aún sentía frío._

 _Pensó que sería mejor entrevistarlo después, cuando haya recuperado sus energías, pero cuando se dispuso a volverle a dejar solo, escucho algunos gemidos de parte del infante que indicaban que despertaría pronto._

 _Vio como ese par de zafiros buscaban algo con desesperación y solo se relajaron al ver al capitán. El sintió un extraño deseo de abrazarle, mimarle y hacerle sentir seguridad y amor en sus brazos._

– _U-Usted…–la temblorosa voz del infante rompió el silencio entre los presentes–...es mi papi, ¿verdad?_

 _Quedó impactado por la pregunta del peli negro. De tantas cosas que podía preguntar o decir, ¿por qué cuestionarle si era su progenitor?_

– _Disculpa pequeño...–contestó–...pero, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?_

 _Los ojos del pequeño le analizaron con un brillo alegre que solo había visto en un lugar. La criatura después bajó sus orbes y jugó con sus dedos por unos momentos, como si estuviera avergonzado por su pregunta y no supiese qué más decir._

– _Esque soñe con un hombre fuerte y bueno, de mirada seria pero amable y bondadoso, que me abrazaba y llenaba de besos, yo me sentía feliz y sentía que me amaba y protegía y yo le decía "te quiero papi" y el me respondía "y yo te amo hijo"...–la esperanza brillaba ahora en ese par de zafiros, esperando oír lo que deseaba, sonriéndole de la misma manera–...usted se parece a él, por lo que usted debe ser mi papi, ¿no?_

 _Se quedó sin habla tras la descripción del infante, pero lo que no supo fue la razón por la que le sonrió y le contestó lo siguiente, pues pareció más que nada por mero instinto…_

– _Así es...–se acerco a el y acaricio con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza su mejilla, la cual finalizaba una sonrisa de alegría infinita, la misma que Gabriel le mostraba a su "hijo" en ese momento, siendo acompañadas por unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad–...tu eres mi hijo...y yo…soy tu padre…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Cierto era que se había arriesgado mucho al hacer tan repentina declaración, pues el verdadero padre del chico pudo aparecer o Ryan pudo negarle junto con la corte y las declaraciones de Erina la adopción del pequeño. Sin embargo, agradecía que no fuese así y le hayan permitido criar al peli negro, llamándole Isaac en honor tanto a su padre como a su primogénito, por el que aún le lloraba. Curiosamente, ese dolor se iba cada vez que Isaac peli negro le abrazaba, sonreía, hablaba o simplemente se quedaba a su lado.

Por esa y más razones, sentía la urgencia de encontrarlo, pues perderlo era como volver a perder a su pequeño rubio de ojos esmeraldas, por lo que examino en su escritorio las pocas pruebas que tenía del paradero de Isaac.

– _No me permitiré perderte...–_ pensó sin dejar su trabajo – _...hijo..._

* * *

Cruzado de brazos, observaba como el cielo obscurecia lentamente a través de la obscura ventana de la limosina. Era realmente increíble que la gente de Sholua realmente creyera todo lo que su padre, Charles Campbell, les prometía, con el fin de ser su alcalde. ¿Como podían ser tan incrédulos como para realmente creer que era buen padre y por ende buen gobernante?

–Se en que piensas Maximilian...–escuchó que su padre le hablaba, por lo que tuvo que dirigir sus ojos chocolatosos hacia los serios e indiferentes zafiros que prestaban atención al martini que su dueño se había servido y al que dio un pequeño sorbo antes de continuar –...y se que algún día entenderás que lo hago porque es lo mejor para ti…

¿Su padre hacer algo por que era lo mejor para alguien que no fuera el mismo?, era algo qué no creería aunque se lo demostrara de mil y un formas, pues sabía qué la única vez que le demostró lo contrario fue cuando casi muere en el incendio de su escuela hace 13 años. Se atrevía a decir que inclusive le demostró cariño, empatia y amor el día del funeral de Isaac rubio.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Su pequeña mente no prestaba atención al discurso que el sacerdote dedicaba al difunto. Solo lloraba al pensar que jamás volvería a verlo ni a jugar con él._

 _Se sentía culpable y con razón, si él hubiese sido más rápido, ahora ambos estarían jugando y buscando maneras para olvidar lo ocurrido._

 _Sin embargo, estaba solo con la gorra del rubio a quien se le hacía homenaje la misa. No solía prestarles atención por pensar en los juegos y paseos con su familia y amigos que seguían de ellas. Pero esta vez era diferente. No se trataba de una deidad todopoderosa de la cual nadie podía garantizar su existencia, sino de su amigo que conocía desde la cuna y al que consideraba como su hermano._

 _No se sentía digno de estar ahí, ya que gracias a él, Isaac estaba siendo empapado por las lágrimas de sus padres. Quería acercarse más y despedirse de él, pero sentía que no le dejarían por ser el causante de su muerte._

– _Soy su asesino...–agudizó su llanto ante ese pensamiento, cubriendo su llorosa cara con el último obsequio de su amigo. No importaba cuántas veces se pellizcara discretamente, simplemente se reafirmaba de una dolorosa manera que no era una fea pesadilla, sino una cruda y dolorosa realidad._

 _Entonces un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros y le apretaron con el fin de relajarle un poco._

– _No es tu culpa Max...–la voz de su padre terminó de apagar los sollozos del infante, quien le vio con curiosidad, notando una leve sonrisa –…¿porque no te despides de Isaac?, eso le haría feliz…_

 _No tuvo que decir nada, pues antes de poder contestar, su progenitor le llevó hasta el ataúd de su amigo. Creyó que los padres del rubio le verían como si fuese un monstruo y le negarían acercarse más al cuerpo. Sin embargo, solo recibió unas sonrisas tristes, unas palmaditas en la espalda y que le dejaran ver por última vez al rubio de ojos verdes antes de que le enterraran._

– _Isaac...–sollozo aferrándose al mueble donde su amigo estaba recostado, sintiendo como su padre aún estaba con él en tan duro momento –...nunca te olvidare amigo…_

 _Después de despedirse, se aferró al cuerpo de su padre, llorando con intensidad al ver como el ataúd de Isaac era tragado sin piedad alguna por la tierra, siendo la intentos de consuelo de Charles lo único que lentamente le iban calmando hasta poder recuperar la cordura._

 _Tal vez su padre si lo amaba…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Estas llorando Maximilian?

Claro que eso fue hace 13 años, cuando su padre aún sabía lo que realmente importaba. Ahora a mismo ahora solo había solo una cosa en su mente: ser gobernante de Sholua.

–No padre...–respondió secándose discretamente un par de lágrimas que querían salir. No podía negar que aun le dolía recordar al viejo Isaac ni el único momento en el que su padre dejó su egoísmo a un lado.

Su padre alzó la ceja en confusión. Sabía que le analizaba para ver si era verdad o no para poder dirigirle o no una cachetada. Agradeció a los dioses que le creyó, no quería volver a tener ese punzante y ardiente herida en su rostro.

Al llegar, subió directamente a su habitación, excusándose de que no tenía hambre pero si sueño, agradeciendo que su padre demostrarse más amor por él y su campaña que por su hijo.

* * *

Aún no se creía la noticia del capitán Gabriel, por lo que aún no salía del impacto. No podía imaginar las clase de maldad que podía existir en la gente como para hacerle eso al capitán Gabriel, si él era un gran hombre.

– _Tal vez ese es el problema… –_ pensó con tristeza. Se encontraba limpiando la pastelería, como cualquier otro día, a pesar de no ser así, pues no pudo sonreír igual en cuanto el capitán solicitó interrogarle.

–¡Geo!...– escuchó que el mayor de sus hermanos le llamaba. Vio al "gigante" de cabellos negros con puntas ocre que acariciaba gentilmente sus hombros. Un ojo tenía un destello miel y otro esmeralda, alto y pálido, tenía que admitir que no culpaba a las chicas que perseguían a su hermano mayor –...la cena esta list-...¿Que tienes?

Era obvio que noto que había llorado e Isaac McGordon no era la única razón.

–Y-yo...–no tuvo que decir más para que Merlon le rodeara con fuerza y apoyara con fuerza su cabeza en su pecho, haciendo que ella soltara el trapeador, se aferrara a él y llorara con esa libertad que tanto anhelaba. Todo el día usaba una sonriente máscara para ocultar su verdadero dolor: la desaparición de su madre.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Solo había escuchado discusiones toda la tarde. Se habían vuelto normales entre sus padres, ¿por que? No sabia. Tal vez era de como les iba con la pastelería, o se culpaban uno al otro de las travesuras de sus hijos. Prometía portarse bien con tal de que ellos se llevaran bien._

 _Un par de manos cubrieron sus oídos, disminuyendo un poco el nivel de los gritos. Sabia que era Merlón que no quería hacer que sufriera por discusiones de adultos que ni el entendía. Agradecía que los protegiera a ella y a Terry…_

– _Como buen hermano mayor…_

 _No supo como paso, solo escuchó un fuerte y potente "¡Te odio!", una puerta que se azotó le alteró lo suficiente como para soltarse del agarre de su hermano y correr a la ventana, solo para presenciar como su madre salió corriendo del edificio a la fuerte lluvia._

 _Corrió intentando alcanzarla, llorando y gritando "¡mami, vuelve!" todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían, siendo detenida antes de llegar a la puerta por su progenitor, alejándole de ahí._

– _No pasa nada Georgia...–intentó calmarle al ver que la pequeña pataleaba y lloraba por su madre–...ella ya volverá…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Pero nunca lo hizo. Hace ya 12 años de esa fatídica noche y no había ni señales de ella. Sabía que no era la única afectada en su familia, pues sus hermanos sufriendo muchas cambios tras su desaparición.

Y no porque tuviesen un mal padre, pues recibían amor de su parte, pero uno siempre necesitará también el amor de una madre.

* * *

 **Por fin! TwT**

 **Bueno, pues por fin puedo actualizar :v lo siento, tuve que alternar entre mi tableta y la computadora de mi mamá para poder escribir y actualizar T-T**

 **Pero bueno :v**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: Si TwT fue hermoso y Greil es muy feliz con su hijito recién nacido uwu y si, se preocupa mucho, no quiere volver a perderlo y si u.u sufrió mucho cuando Sephiran le dio la noticias de la muerte de su esposa e hijos y si :v era un celular xD.**

 **oh carjo, debo tener cuidado :B y si uwu lo protege y si ;u; fue bella.**

 **Y si u.u es muy malo :/ pero ellos ya se acostumbraron.**

 **Yelai: xD si :B se pone genial.**

 **xD aqui hay más :v tardare un poquito con heroes, pero no dejare de actualizar uwu**

 **Rasperry-Kiwi11: perdona la tardanza, pero mi compu se averió ;n; pero aqui esta :D y si uwu fue bella, y no, no del todo :v**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias,**

 **Felices fiestas :D**


	17. 17Capítulo:Comportamiento extraño(Altea)

_**Capítulo 17: Comportamiento extraño**_

 _ **(Parte de Altea)**_

 _Lloraba tratando de librarse de su oponente. A pesar de que llevaba poco de separarse de su madre, el infante peli azul lo sentía una eternidad._

− _¡Suéltame!..._ − _exigió_ − _…¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!..._

 _Pero su captor solo rió. Sollozó más cuando este último le tiró al piso y le inmovilizó, solo para levantar su arma, amenazando por arrebatarle la vida al infante._

− _Dulces sueños sabandija…_

 _Se forzó para soltarse del agarre, llorando más al ver que era en mano. Trató de ser rápido, logrando desviar el ataque por poco, teniendo solo una herida en la mejilla. Pero esto solo provocó que su atacante le diera una tremenda bofetada._

− _¡Se un buen príncipe y déjate asesinar!..._ – _Le tomó con mayor fuerza, sintiendo todo el peso del hombre en su pequeño cuerpo, jurando inclusive que le estaban rompiendo unos huesos. El oxígeno de por sí era poco y con ese criminal encima era mucho peor…_

 _Pero el digno descendiente de Taius no podía dejar de pelear…_

 _Por lo que pataleó y peleó cuanto pudo, gritando a los cuatro vientos, solamente para extinguir más rápido sus fuerzas. Su captor solo rió malévolamente._

− _En serio que eres estúpido…_ − _Volvió a alzar su daga una vez que el infante había dejado de hacer sus inútiles intentos de pelea_ − _…le haré un favor a tus padres matándote…_

 _Volvió a ver la daga y para él todo se veía tan lento, que podía jurar que distinguía cada minúsculo detalle del arma que le robaría la vida._

 _Cerró sus ojos sin poder hacer más, manteniendo viva la poca esperanza de que su papá, mamá o guardiana alcanzaran a llegar…_

* * *

−¡Ike!...

Despertó de golpe y jadeante. Nunca había pasado más allá de cuando le tiraban al piso por su recuerdo, pues el capitán siempre le obligaba a volver a la realidad.

Pero esta vez, era otra realidad, una en la que no sabía si quería presenciar.

Se sentía extrañamente adolorido, como si hubiese recibido una lluvia de golpes y un punzante dolor en su nariz y labio se hacían presentes.

Se recostó en su costado, sintiendo inmediatamente después las manos de su progenitor, obligándole a recostarse nuevamente.

−Ya pasó hijo…−comentó con suma preocupación, acariciando su empapado cabello para relajarle, sin impedirle seguir tomando aire de manera desesperada. Se había asustado, no iba a negarlo, solo se preguntaba cómo demonios era que seguía con vida y terminado en Sholua.

− _Hay cosas que me faltan recordar…_

−¿Mejor, hijo?

Prestó atención entonces al castaño que le atendía en esos momentos. Parecía desvelado y preocupado, no pudo evitar no pensar en Gabriel.

−S-sí p-padre…−era parte mentira, pero no quería que siguiera angustiado, por lo que a su actuación le agregó una leve sonrisa para calmarle−…gracias…

El mayor sonrió y le volvió a acomodar en su cama.

−Por cierto…−escuchó que le comentó mientras le arropaba−…¿Qué pasó con Ghya?

Eso si le tomó por sorpresa, ¿De qué hablaba su progenitor?

−¿Qué hay con ella, padre?

Este le vio entre extrañado y preocupado, asustando un poco al peli azul.

−Ike…−acarició su mejilla con cariño, haciendo que le viera más confundido−…tuviste una fuerte pelea con ella…

Sintió que se le helaba la sangre, ¿Cómo que se había peleado con una amiga de la infancia?

−N-No puede ser…−comentó ante la sorpresa. Greil solo bajó la mirada con tristeza.

−Pero, así fue hijo…

No podía ser…

Más que nada porque no recordaba tales hechos. Debía ser una simple broma de parte del castaño.

−Eso no puede…

−…¿Ser?... –completó tristemente la oración−…¿Ya viste tus labios y sentiste bien tu cuerpo?

Entonces llevó sus dedos a sus palpitantes labios y vio con cuidado el cálido líquido rojo que brotaba de ellos. Su cuerpo reclamaba a través de las múltiples cortadas y hematomas que cubrían su ser que tomase un descanso. La más significativa era una en el cuello, pero de seguro fue con una astilla o al momento de caer por el último puñetazo de la joven.

No podía negar que físicamente estaba dolido y que su cabeza empezaba a punzarle, por lo que no negó las ordenes de su cuerpo de recostarse.

− _Pero…¿Por qué?..._ –estaba impactado. Más que nada porque no podía recordar nada del incidente con la pelirroja, ¿Qué motivo podía ser más fuerte que su amistad para causar una lluvia de golpes con quien, aparte, le salvó la vida hace por lo menos un mes?

Cierto era que cosas así habían pasado durante ese tiempo. No tan graves como pelearse con una vieja amiga, pero cuestiones en donde él actuaba de una manera extraña y el no lo recordaba. Como cuando despertaba en el lago con su padre muy preocupado por él, aparte con mucha hambre, tal vez demasiada, como si no hubiese desayunado y comido, que de hecho los sirvientes y su progenitor confirmaban. Según Marth, siempre se le veía decaído y pasando las horas en soledad y solo parecía querer hablar de Sholua. Cierto que extrañaba el lugar, pero tras un mes de convivir con su verdadera familia y amigos, el pueblo pasaba a segundo plano, sin menospreciar al capitán y a sus amigos de allá. Menos a Gabriel, quien le cuidó y educó por tantos años. Juró que volvería a darle las gracias tras todo calmarse en Altea y le recompensaría de alguna manera. Estaba seguro que su padre no se negaría, todo lo contrario, apoyaría su noción dándole al castaño cualquier cosa que estuviese en su poder para agradecerle. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que solo había una cosa que el capitán deseaba con locura…

− _Su hijo…_

Nadie le culpaba. Incluso sabía que el castaño solo deseaba estar con él durante años, sabía que con el capitán ocurría la misma situación…

− _Ojalá pudiera traerlo a la vida…_

Pero por ahora, debía concentrarse en el mayor problema que estaba enfrentando: una Ghya Yuken enojada, y vaya que eso era terrible en todos los sentidos…

− _Debo hablar con ella…_ −pero al intentar levantarse, tanto su cuerpo como su acompañante se lo negaron.

−Ike, debes dormir…−Greil le mimó nuevamente, ocasionando que el peli azul se relajara mucho−…mañana hablas con ella, ¿te parece bien?

Suspiró derrotado. Realmente era de extrañarse un caso así, más tomando en cuenta los grandes amigos que solían ser.

−Ike…−volvió a ver al adulto a su lado, quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente−…necesito saber si ella te provocó a la pelea o si fuiste tú quien ocasionó esto… Klagg está hablando con ella, pero yo quiero saber tu punto de vista…

¿Cómo responderle a algo que no recordaba?

−Yo…no se…−los ojos azules se cruzaron y los pertenecientes al padre reflejaron preocupación−…no lo sé, padre…

El mayor mantuvo el ceño fruncido así como su mirada preocupada y tomó con fuerzas su mano.

−Ike…−tras quitarse su otro guante, colocó suavemente su mano en la mejilla y en la frente del muchacho, haciéndole sentir mayor confort y que esa ligera punzada en la cabeza desapareciera por completo−…¿Te ocurre algo?, Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, ¿verdad?

El príncipe vio a su padre extrañado. Claro que sabía eso, la cuestión era que…

−No sé cómo explicarlo…

…había cosas extrañas que, por ahora, no tenían explicación…

−Haré mi esfuerzo…

Pero por más que quiso articular palabra no supo por dónde empezar, si por el sueño, por su vida en Sholua y lo borroso que ahora le lucía.

− _A veces…_ −pensó suspirando pesadamente y posando su mirada en el suelo− _…pareciera que soy dos en uno solo…_

Sintió un fuerte pero cuidadoso abrazo de parte su padre, el cual correspondió con cuidado.

−Si no deseas contarme, solo dímelo…−escuchó que le habló con tristeza−…y no te molestaré más…

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Ike se rompiera y le abrazara más fuerte.

−Jamás serías una molestia,…−comentó resistiendo el llanto, sin saber realmente porqué−…padre…

Se quedaron en esa posición unos momentos, donde el peli azul se forzó para tratar de recordar que había pasado tras regresar al castillo: acompañó a su padre a cenar, caminó con él alrededor de la fortaleza hasta que fue llamado a una junta con el rey de Altea, el general Okasahan y Klagg Yuken. Entonces él continuó con su paseo, sin un objetivo fijo, terminando en los establos en donde la pelirroja en cuestión cepillaba su corcel. Recuerda haberle llamado y ella saludado, incluso que caminó hacia ella…

Pero entonces todo se volvía una mancha verde y después negra…

Y no solo en su recuerdo…

* * *

Esa habitación se volvió mucho más fría de lo normal y Ghya sabía que no era solamente por el hecho de que el otoño estaba a unas semanas de terminar, sino porque la gélida pero rabiosa mirada de su padre le observaba de tal manera en la que ella deseaba no haber requerido a los golpes.

− _Pero…_ −pensó limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que su "amigo" había alcanzado a hacerle en su nariz tras despertar de ese extraño desmayo que tuvo en los establos− _…él se lo buscó…_

Klagg no decía nada y era lo que más le dolía. Mínimo un regaño o un grito, pero esta vez nada. Nunca vio un comportamiento así de parte de parte del hombre que le regaló la vida. Ni siquiera los pocos regaños que llegó a tener de gran magnitud en su infancia fueron tan duros, pero eso se podía excusar con el hecho de que ya no era una bebé, sino una joven mujer que estaba consciente de lo que ella estaba realizando cada momento tras tener una idea clara de que era lo correcto y lo que no.

Más silencio y horribles miradas. Sabía que por lo que su progenitor presenció, todo parecía culpa de la jinete.

− _Si me dejara explicar..._

 _FLASHBACK:_

− _¡Ghya!_

 _Giró su cabeza hacia el peli azul que le llamaba. Lucía mucho más tranquilo, muy diferente a la noche anterior o a esa mañana. Tal vez el estar ahí le estaba relajando un poco, aunque podía deducir, por su forma de caminar y su mirar que la melancolía invadía poco a poco sus pensamientos._

− _Hola Ike…_ − _respondió dejando el cepillo de Ichta para atender al príncipe_ − _…¿Qué estas haciendo por estos rumbos?, yo creí que…_

 _Pero de un instante a otro, el joven recién llegado se desmayó. La jinete corrió hacia él, exclamando su nombre a los 4 vientos y zarandeándole para hacerlo volver en sí. Inclusive mandó llamar a su padre y a Lord Greil para que auxiliasen al muchacho._

− _¡Vamos Ike!..._ – _lo zarandeó_ − _…¡Despierta!, ¡despierta!..._

 _No supo cuanto tardó en lograr que el peli azul despertase, solo supo que de un momento a otro, los zafiros del joven le veían aturdido. Llegó a creer por unos momentos que en lugar de ser azules, eran verdes, pero de seguro era por la cantidad de luz._

− _Ike…_ − _comentó quitándose un guante para poder verificar que el joven tenía una temperatura normal, agradeciendo a Naga el no detectar ninguna anomalía_ − _…¿Qué pasó?, ¿Estás…?_

 _Pero antes de que terminase la oración, recibió un golpe en la nariz de parte del príncipe. No alcanzó a fracturársela, no fue un golpe tan fuerte, pero fue lo suficiente como para apartarla de él y lastimar sus fosas nasales._

− _¡¿Estás demente?!_ – _exclamó tras mimar un poco su nariz. Pero su única respuesta fue al noble volviendo a dirigirle otro ataque. Sin embargo, logró esquivar y patear su espalda con tanta fuerza que creó un agujero en una de las paredes del establo._

− _¡Con que así jugamos ahora!..._ – _Se arremangó su traje y se preparó para el siguiente ataque a pesar de que el peli azul solo jadeaba en el piso y se quejaba del golpe recién impartido por la pelirroja_ − _…¡¿Qué clase de cosas te enseñaron en Sholua?!, ¡Vaya padre tuviste!_

 _Eso pareció activar algo en el príncipe que le hizo levantarse de inmediato para golpearla nuevamente. La chica le detuvo recibiendo alguno que otro codazo y patada que el muchacho le dirigía. Sin embargo, gracias a un descuido del peli azul, Ghya logró tomar su muñeca y aplicarle una llave torciendo todo su brazo. El de ojos azules gritó, logrando librarse tras darle un fuerte pisotón a la jinete oscuro no tardó en apartarlo con el pie nuevamente para reanudar la pelea._

 _No entendía la cuestión de la riña, es decir, de niños se peleaban, como los demás, pero nunca a tal grado. Ni siquiera en las cuestiones de mayor delicadeza para ellos en esa época habían llegado a la necesidad de los golpes, ¿Por qué ahora sí?_

 _No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo supo que tras darle un puñetazo tanto en labios y en nariz, el cayó inconsciente en la paja._

− _¡Ike!_

 _Para su terrible suerte, tanto su padre como el de Ike llegaron en ese momento…_

 _FLASHBACK_

−¿Cómo te atreviste?...

Esperaría cualquier oración de parte de su enfurecido padre, excepto esa.

−¿A qué te refieres?

Lord Klagg solo le vio fúrico y respiró fuerte muchas veces, luciendo como un dragón a punto de escupir su fuego a todo aquel en su paso.

−¿Cómo te atreviste a golpear al príncipe de Tellius?

Esta vez, ella era quien lucía como un dragón, pero a punto de explotar, pues el ceño fruncido de la chica reflejaba aún mayor furia que el noble de plateada cabellera.

−¡¿y que querías que hiciera?!... –respondió tratando de no perder la calma−…¿Qué me dejara golpear como si fuese una debilucha que no sabe hacer más que ser sumisa y atenerse a lo que debe hacer?, ¡Porque no soy así padre!

−¡Pudiste detener o frenar sus golpes!... –la voz de Klagg quería imponerse sobre su hija, incluso quería parecer apoyarse sobre su escritorio para levantarse e intentar intimidar a la joven−…¡Harás que mis esfuerzos se vuelvan en vano!

Eso fue lo último que necesitó la chica para estallar la cólera que por meses estuvo reservando en lo más profundo de su ser y se levantó para imponerse sobre Lord Klagg Yuken.

−¡¿Tu esfuerzo?! …–proclamó, ya sin importarle realmente lo que su padre pensase de ella−…¡¿Tu esfuerzo?!,¡Tú no has movido ni un solo dedo para hacer algo por el príncipe que no sea en un ataque!, ¡Si no es eso actúas como si él no existiese ni viviese por aquí, justo como con tus nosotros!, ¡No muestras interés por nada ni nadie que no sea por ti mismo o por tu estúpido pueblo!

−¡No me faltes al respeto, jovencita!... –Klagg imitó a la chica, luciendo ahora como una competencia de furia en lugar de un intento de saber que pasó realmente con la pelea donde ella se vio envuelta en cuestión, habiéndose dejado realmente a un lado desde hace tiempo ya−…¡Que sigo siendo tu padre a final de cuentas!

−¡¿Y dime donde estaba mi padre cuando mi madre murió?!... –la chica no resistió más y dejó correr las lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo estuvo guardando ante esa molestia que se hizo presente en su vida por 12 años−…¡¿Dónde estaba cuando nosotros, los hijos de Annika Yuken, la perdimos para siempre?!

−¡Yo perdí a mi esposa esa noche!... –trató de excusarse el noble, sin siquiera inmutarse por el llanto de la pelirroja, quién frunció aún más el ceño y tras un leve sollozo pronunció lo que tal vez pudo haber matado todo lo que el de ojos amatistas reclamaba:

−Pero yo perdí a mi madre…

Y sin esperar respuesta de su progenitor, salió a toda prisa de su estudio, ignorando cualquier llamado de parte de este, o de cualquiera que quisiera hablar con ella en ese momento. Quería estar sola, salir de ahí y volver al único lugar que la vio crecer : Ylisse. Y aunque sabía que siempre sería bienvenida por el gobernante del lugar, tampoco se sentiría cómoda, ¿Quién lo estaría si esta volviera con el que fue su primer amor, aquel que estuvo con ella en todo momento, la apoyó en todo, la defendió de todo aquel que quiso dañarle y quien la vengó cada vez que ella caía víctima de algún ataque o envenenamiento, pero este estaría casado ya con aquella mujer que encontró inconsciente en el piso tras regresar de una de sus múltiples venganzas por ella?

− _No puedo volver…_

Menos aún por la escena que su padre armó ante el rey y su esposa, buscando culparle por todo lo ocurrido aquella trágica noche donde Altea perdió a muchos de sus hijos, mostrando "uniformes" de los soldados enemigos, luciendo como los de Ylisse. Pero ella conocía muy bien la vestimenta de todo aquel que luchaba en el ejército de dicha nación y esos lucían demasiado corrientes comparados con los originales. Claro que ella defendió al peli azul con palabras, pero era insuficiente para alguien como Klagg Yuken.

Sus pies le guiaron al establo, donde su fiel pegaso le esperaba, recibiéndola con muchos relinchos y frotando su crin contra ella. Ghya le mimó, distraída. Quería montar en Ichta y alejarse de todo. Podía tomar una Erosian e ir a donde ella se le antojase: Ylisse, Elibe, Tellius, Valm, algún otro país de Archanea, inclusive a Gamma o Sholua, la idea era alejarse del fuerte. Pero si hacía eso, faltaría el respeto a su madre, quien confió en que cuidaría de los príncipes tanto como Ichta, por lo que no tenía más opciones que quedarse ahí.

Se sentía prisionera en su propio fuerte y excluida de vivir una vida como le hubiese gustado llevar, por lo que lloró aún más, aferrándose a su corcel para llorar todo que debió haber llorado cada noche tras fingir estar en el mundo de los sueños, no tardando mucho en sentir como el fiel y noble animal la envolvía con sus alas y con su cabeza la pegaba más a ella, sintiéndose con mayor libertad para dejar correr todas esas lágrimas que se guardaban en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Estas aumentaron al dejar volar su imaginación para sentirse como si estuviese entre los brazos de su querida y difunta madre.

* * *

Estaba frustrada, ¿Quién no?, es decir, era la segunda vez que intentaba asesinar al príncipe de Tellius y no lograba hacer más que una simple cortada, aunque esta vez en el cuello.

− _Al menos es un avance…_

Permanecía escondida entre los arbustos, sabiendo que los guardias que rondaban a esas horas no buscarían por ahí. Había estudiado tanto durante ese mes como para conocer las rutas de los guardias alrededor del fuerte. Notó que la seguridad era la misma a pesar de haber sufrido bajas, llegando a creer en sí que Lord Klagg estaba reclutando nuevos soldados. Sonrió maléficamente al tener una solución a otro problema presentado.

− _Ya se como matar a esa mosquita de una manera tan sencilla…_

Menos mal que su jefa le había dado otra oportunidad…

* * *

 _Se había cansado de ver a su amiga tan deprimida. No sabía que hacer para animarla ni para que comiera con sus hermanas, su padre y él. Aunque se alegraba al saber que el pegaso de lady Annika había llegado y eso animaba un poco a la niña. Se encontraba caminando con la comida de ese día hacia la alcoba de la infante, siendo que traía una ración doble para poder excusarse de quedarse con ella y tratar de animarla un poco más esa vez._

 _Tocó la puerta con cuidado, notando que estaba un poco abierta. Vio a través del pequeño hueco y notó como la chica traía puestas las ropas de un caballero pegaso oscuro y jugaba con una ramita que de seguro cayó en su habitación por la ventana abierta._

− _¡Nadie va ganarle jamás a esta caballero pegaso!, ¡Menos con la canción de mi mamá!_

 _Se alegró al saber que la pequeña había recuperado los ánimos más rápido de lo que esperaba. Los meses para verla reír así y cantar la canción de su madre, aunque aún con algo de melancolía. Había pasado ya varios meses desde la tragedia y parecía que la pequeña volvería a ser la misma Ghya Yuken que conocía desde la cuna._

 _Un ligero movimiento fue suficiente para que la ruidosa puerta se abriera y expusiera el peli azul ante la pequeña que jugaba, viéndole con curiosidad._

− _¡L-Lo siento!..._ – _Su sonrojado rostro lo cubrió con la bandeja que aún sostenía los platillos_ − _…¡Y-Yo solo quería!..._

 _Pero la infante la retiró con brinquitos y le vio curiosa, solamente para después bajar su anaranjada mirada._

− _Se que me veo ridícula…_ − _comentó al borde del llanto_ − _…pero por favor, no le digas a nadie que juego a ser un jinete pegaso…_

 _Y sin necesitar nada más, Chrom le dedicó un fuerte abrazo a la pequeña de casi cinco años ya, sintiendo como la niña ahogaba sus sollozos en su pecho._

− _No eres ridícula…_ − _Comentó tratando de animarle, escuchando como ella se separaba para verlo directo a los ojos_ − _…yo creo que lo haces genial…_

− _¿En serio?..._ – _contestó la pelirroja, con un ligero brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. El mayor le sonrió y la tomó de los hombros._

− _Así es Ghya…_ − _comentó, sonriendo más al ver que la niña correspondía el gesto_ − _…además, creo que puedes ser una maravillosa jinete oscuro…_

− _¿Cómo mi mamá?..._ – _El brillo en sus ojos se incrementó al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro._

− _Así es…_ − _Comentó tomando con fuerzas sus manos_ − _…como tu madre…_ − _Los levantó a con cuidado, sin perder su contacto visual con esos destellantes ojos anaranjados_ − _…y ya verás que serás de mi guardia cuando sea el rey…_

− _Pero…_ − _rió apretando el agarre del príncipe_ − _…tu ya tendrás muchos soldados contigos y más experimentados…_

− _Eso no me importa, yo quiero que tu seas uno de ellos, de hecho, que seas la co-capitana de un grupo llamado "los sheperds"_

− _¿Sheperds?..._ – _La pequeña la vio curiosa._

− _Sí…_ − _el príncipe nunca dejó de sonreír_ − _…ya le dije a una amiga mía, Sully y se emocionó mucho, mañana vendrá a jugar y explicarte mejor que haremos, pero, quiero saber si puedo contar contigo, no importa lo que sea que pase…_

 _La niña le volvió a abrazar, aun con mayor fuerza y ánimos que la vez pasada._

− _Lo juro…Chrom…_

* * *

Despertó jadeante al darse cuenta que se quedó dormido nuevamente revisando papeleo de rutina. Estaba muy cansado y no podía evitarlo. Desde que trajeron de vuelta a su esposa de Sholua, sentía que su vida iba de mal a peor. Y no porque su mujer estuviera de nuevo en Ylisse, sino porque lucía muy extraña. Su cabello no era completamente blanco como cuando se fue, sino que lucía como un rubio muy opaco y se había peinado diferente. Aunque eso era el menor de sus problemas, ya que había olvidado todo de él.

− _No debí dejarla ir…_

Y es que la estratega se había entercado tanto en ir a explorar Sholua tras hablar con su vieja amiga pelirroja cuando esta le contó de las Erosian, que fue imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer tras ella conocer que había más mundos que solo el suyo.

Recuerda que se extrañó que tardase más en volver del tiempo que ella le había dicho, llegando a alterarle tanto que pidió a Ghya llevarlo allá en su búsqueda. Sin saber realmente que le pasó o cómo, culpó a la jinete por el estado de su esposa, ocasionando que ella se enfureciera con él.

 _FLASHBACK:_

− _¡Repite eso, Chrom!_

− _¡Es tu culpa!_

 _Realmente estaba furioso con la pelirroja. Estaba muy seguro que si ella no le hubiese hablado de las Erosian, su esposa no hubiese investigado más del tema y querido ir a investigar a ese tal "Sholua"._

− _¿Y porque tuya no si tu no la detuviste?_

− _Sabes muy bien como es Robin, hubiese creído que quería controlarla…_

− _Eso querías, ¿no?..._

 _Odiaba que la muchacha se cruzara de brazos y le viera como Lord Klagg cuando se enojaba con él._

− _¡Solo quiero que esté segura!_

− _¿Y por eso quieres impedirle que salga?_

− _¡No quiero que acabe como tu madre!, ¡Murió lejos de los brazos de su amado todo porque tu padre no le dijo que no se arriesgara!, ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?_

 _Pero la pelirroja no contestó, entonces el rey entendió que había ofendido de una manera terrible a la progenitora de la chica._

− _Ghya, p-perdona, no sé porque dije eso…yo…_

 _Pero la joven solo le veía con odio y al borde de las lágrimas, haciéndole ver el terrible error que cometió._

− _Ghya…_

 _Pero la chica solo salió corriendo del estudio del rey. Este último la siguió, llamándola y pidiéndole perdón a los cuatro vientos, sabiendo que no era suficiente e incluso le pidió que volviese cuando ella montó en su pegaso para alejarse de él…_

 _Realmente había sido un estúpido…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Agradeció a Naga profundamente que Ghya volvió unos días después de su discusión, aunque aplicándole la ley del hielo. No la culpaba, nunca le reclamaría eso. Se comportó como un idiota con ella por el simple hecho de intentar buscar a alguien más a quien culpar por el estado de su esposa, cuando en realidad nadie lo era directamente. Por casi un año la pelirroja le ignoró y rechazó cualquier pedido del rey para ir a luchar junto con los sheperds. Incluso no le reclamó cuando firmó su renuncia a los sheperds, ni cuando le dejó una para dejar el ejército. Sabía que se iría de Ylisse y todo por ser un completo estúpido.

Echó a perder su amistad con la Alteana y todo lo que pasaron juntos, desde infantiles travesuras hasta noches planeando estrategias para acabar con famosos bandidos.

− _Era como tener otra hermana…_

Pero lo que realmente le extrañó, fue de que la noche anterior al día que ella había planeado marcharse, el padre de ella llegó a acusarle falsamente por la tragedia Alteana y ella, bueno…

− _Me defendió…_

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Iba con prisa al salón principal, donde le habían informado que Lord Klagg Yuken le esperaba. Estaba realmente preocupado de que algo más hubiese pasado en Altea, que dejó de lado todo lo que hacía y se dirigió a atenderle, pidiendo solamente que le avisaran si algo le pasaba a Robin. Había pasado un año y había veces en el que ella mostraba ser la misma y otras en las que parecía no amarlo._

− _¿Habrá conocido a alguien más?_

 _Ese era su verdadero temor, que alguien mas le hubiese mostrado cariño y ella dudase de su relación._

 _Pero ahora no era el momento, debía actuar como un rey y no como un esposo preocupado por su mujer._

− _Lord Klagg…_ − _Habló en cuanto llegó al lugar citado_ − _…Espero su viaje haya sido placentero…_

 _Pero el noble no respondió nada, solo lucía molesto y Chrom no sabía porque. Pero simplemente se aclaró su garganta y continuó._

− _Y digame…_ − _Amplió su sonrisa y juntó sus manos_ − _…¿Qué puedo hacer por usted esta noche?..._

 _Nada. El gobernante suspiró pesadamente ante la actitud de Klagg._

− _Sigue siendo el mismo viejo terco…_

− _Vine por Ghya…_

 _Esa oración sorprendió al peli azul. Más que nada porque no recordaba que la pelirroja y su padre fuesen tan cercanos como para pedir que vinieran por ella tras casi 10 años que él la envió a Ylisse a vivir._

− _Entiendo…_ − _Pero no reclamó nada y mandó llamar a una criada para informar a la chica que su padre llegó por ella._

 _Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, donde notó que el de cabellos plateados le veía con rabia y furia infinita. No pudiendo evitar su curiosidad ante la actitud de su guardián, le cuestionó:_

− _¿Hay algo más que le incomode?_

 _Pero nunca se esperó esta respuesta:_

− _No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a mi familia._

 _Quedó en shock ante la declaración del noble, ¿en serio escuchó bien?_

− _¿Disculpe?_

− _Ya no eres más mi protegido…_

− _Pero porque…_

− _¿Padre?_

 _Al llegar la pelirroja, su padre la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia el._

− _Vamos, Ghya, volverás a Altea esta noche…_

− _¡Pero, ¿porqué?!_

− _Porque mi hija no se juntará con traidores…_

 _Eso le hizo enfurecer, no sabía a que se refería, pero simplemente soltó a la joven del agarre de su progenitor._

− _¡No se de que esta hablando, pero no tratará a mi mejor amiga así!_

 _Pero recibió un puñetazo en contestación de Klagg, cayendo al piso. No puso atención al resto de la pelea entre padre e hija, tan solo escuchó de la "tragedia" nuevamente y como la muchacha reclamaba y defendía su inocencia…_

 _No había perdido a su amiga del todo…_

 _FLASHBACK_

No podía creer que se le acusara de culpable por una matanza en la que ni él ni su familia tuviesen algo que ver. El también perdió a su mejor amigo y ayudaron mucho a Altea con la cuestión de ayudar a Scara con sus pérdidas, no tenían ninguna clase de motivos para dañar a su nación hermana, ¿Por qué lo haría?

Dejó todos esos problemas de lado al escuchar los gritos de su amada y corrió en su auxilio. Ese era otro punto que le dolía de la situación de Robin, sufría cada noche con extrañas pesadillas donde, hasta donde entendía, iba en una extraña clase de carroza con alguien que parecía Robert, su hermano y caían de un momento a otro por un precipicio.

− _Tal vez le tocó ver algo así…_

Abrió rápido la puerta de su habitación, solo para ver a su esposa retorcerse y pataleando mientras se tomaba su cabeza llorando.

−¡No!, ¡Para, Para!

−¡Robin!... –no tardó ni un segundo más y corrió para abrazarla con fuerza hasta que ella despertó llorando y abrazándolo con fuerza. El acarició su cabello con el fin de calmarle−…Ya pasó amor…aquí estoy preciosa…−sintió como el cuerpo junto él se iba relajando poco a poco, así como parando el llanto. Sonrió aliviado de saber que sobre todas las medicinas que decían calmar a su esposa, él era el único que realmente funcionaba con ella−…Yo siempre estaré contigo…

* * *

Bostezó de nueva cuenta. Estaba tan acostumbrado a toda la acción que vivía día con día como mano derecha del Khan Basilio de Regna Ferox que volver a Altea para solo vigilar ell fuerte de noche era bastante aburrido.

Creía que cuando su padre había vuelto por él para proteger de nueva cuenta a los príncipes, su vida más peleas y adrenalina, como aquella noche donde trajeron de vuelta a Ike. Pero durante ese mes, solo tuvo muchas decepciones. Lo más interesante era cuando Alice molestaba a Togho por enano. Cierto era que sus actitudes chocaron mutuamente durante ese tiempo, pero, por una razón tan extraña, ellos terminaban riendo y pasando un buen rato juntos. Aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie y se guardara todo bajo una seria máscara, le empezaba a gustar estar con ella.

− _Pero solo como amiga, claro está…_

Y es que había algo en ella que le agradaba y le hacía sentir bien, ¿Qué acaso no era así como se sentía una gran amistad?

− _Sí…eso debe ser…_

−Si te quedas dormido tu padre se enojará…

Y como si hubiese invocado a la chica de ojos dorados, esta caminó hacia él con algo tras ella.

−Hola Alice…−bostezó de nueva cuenta, recargándose en la pared del fuerte−…lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a un ritmo tan lento de vida…

−¿En serio?... –la muchacha se acercó a él un poco más, hasta recargarse a su lado−…te propongo algo…−descubrió entonces lo que llevaba tras ella, siendo este un cerdo ahumado perfectamente cocinado y con un aroma que seducía a Makao−…tu me cuentas de tu vida si yo te doy este cerdo en agradecimiento por salvarme de tu hermano…como por enésima vez…

El de ojos bicolor rió un poco al ver con la poca luz de la antorcha que llevaba como la laguz se había sonrojado y se sentó.

−Solo si lo comes conmigo…

La chica le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, arrancando sin esfuerzo alguno las patas del cerdito. El espadachín sonrió al ver como comía el animal cocinado de tal forma que parecía que no hubiese comido en días. Le gustaba que las personas tuvieran buen apetito y supuso que siendo ella un dragón, su forma de comer sería 10 veces superior a la de sus compañeros en Regna Ferox. Comió un poco y entonces comprendió que si olía bien era porque sabía bien.

−Bien…−comentó tras haber comido un poco del alimento ofrecido−…¿Por donde empezaré?...Regna Ferox es grande, muy grande…casi siempre es invierno y lo más importante es la fuerza…

−¿Cómo así?... –la peli rosa abrazó sus piernas y le vio curiosa, como su una niña de cinco años le preguntara a su hermano mayor porque el cielo es azul. El noble solo sonrió.

−Bueno…−comenzó−…cada determinado tiempo, los khanes de ambas regiones de Regna Ferox envían a su guerrero más fuerte a representarlo. Yo fui el representante del khan del oeste, Basilio…no perdí ninguna pelea en 8 años…

La chica entonces sonrió con melancolía.

−Apuesto que quieres volver…

Suspiró pesadamente. No se equivocaba, deseaba volver a Regna Ferox, pero…

−Aunque quiera, no puedo…−comentó viendo hacia la nada−…mi padre me dejó en ridículo a la mitad de mi última pelea…jamás podría volver a poner un pie ahí con honor…

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio tras la declaración del joven espadachín, quien apartaba las imágenes de cómo durante su batalla, su padre lo cargó de un hombro y se lo llevó así hasta un barco que lo llevó de nueva cuenta a Altea, sin mencionar los abucheos del público cuando se alejaban.

−Mi padre me corrió de la casa poco después de la muerte de mi madre…

Vio a la chica, completamente extrañado. No esperaba cierta declaración de ella, pues…

−Te entiendo perfectamente…

Había pasado por algo similar.

Lo único que escuchaba ahora eran los fuertes golpeteos de su corazón contra su cavidad toráxica. Ahora empezaba a entender el porqué de que le agradaba tanto estar con ella, pero empezaba a tener tantas dudas. Es decir, ¿Por qué su padre odiaba a los laguz si eran más parecidos que diferentes?

− _Algo aquí esta mal…_

−¿Oíste eso?

En realidad no escuchó nada, pero al ver como Alice corría con preocupación hacia los bosques, no tardó en seguirle. Realmente le era complicado, gracias a que veía poco por las nubes que tapaban la luna, pero de alguna manera lograba distinguir la silueta de la joven corriendo por el bosque.

−¡Makao!, ¡Aquí!

Corrió entonces al lugar indicado por la laguz y al llegar, pudo divisar, no solo a Alice sino también a una joven que se abrazaba a sí misma, llorando. Las nubes dejaron en paz a la luna, por lo que pudo divisar mejor las facciones de la chica: Un cabello azul muy pálido, recogido elegantemente por un chongo con media cola de caballo, lo que estaba suelto era completamente lacio y llegaba a su cintura. Su piel era pálida, tal vez demasiado, pero iba a la par con su cabello, que no tenía el descaro de cubrir sus enormes e hinchados ojos rosados con ese fino flequillo que poseía. Delgada y pequeña, usaba un pomposo vestido blanco con encajes del mismo tono azul de su cabello y unas finas zapatillas de un tono aperlado.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado de no asustarla más de lo que estaba. Su ropa estaba algo desgarrada, tenía ramas en el cabello y unas cortadas, pero sabía que estaría bien.

−¿Estas bien?

No obtuvo contestación.

−¿Puedes hablar?

Lo mismo.

−¿Quién eres?

Nada. Empezó a creer que era muda hasta que…

−Ha-Hashira…

…ella contestó a su última pregunta.

−¿Podrías repetirlo tesoro?

Esta vez fue la tierna y maternal voz de Alice quien trató de impulsar a la pequeña a hablar.

−Ha-Hashira…S-Saizu….K-Kimura…

Era un avance, al menos conocían ya su nombre.

−Bien, ¿de donde vienes? –comentó Makao con seriedad.

Pero nunca hubiera esperado lo siguiente:

−S-Soy…de Asmin….en B-Begnion…

* * *

− _¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!_

− _Lo siento, me dejé llevar…_

− _¿Sabes que hizo ella?_

− _Alejarnos de todo…_

− _¡A mi no me parece así!_

− _Lo siento, puedo llegar a ser muy impulsivo a veces…_

−… _Esta bien…en tanto jures disculparte…_

− _De acuerdo…y…yo te agradezco por esto…_

− _No lo entiendo…¿no somos la misma persona?_

−… _Sí…..se podría decir que sí…._

* * *

 **Termine!**

 **Andaba un poco inspirada (?) ok no :B**

 **Decidí adelantar un poco el tiempo para que no fuese tanto relleno y esto también fue consejo de AngelTerra133 uwu gracias**

 **En fin, la chica que Alice y Makao encuentran es una OC mía uwu ya la conocerán mejor después :D**

 **En cuanto a lo último hdjadsjdjdskjdskjadsjaskja quienes serán (?)**

 **Yelai: lo es TwT a mi me encantó escribirlo uwu xD sorry u.u se que hacer pero a veces no se como escribirlo :/**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: u.u es tan triste ;n; pero verás que todo estará bien para él uwu si u.u Geo no está tan mal :/ el caso de Max es triste u.u y si uwu un amor**

 **Espero les haya gustado** **les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	18. 18Capítulo:ComportamientoExtraño(Sholua)

_**Capítulo 18: Comportamiento extraño**_

 _ **(Parte de Sholua)**_

– _¡He llegado, padre!_

 _Había estado esperando al peli negro con ansias. No podía resistir ni un segundo más el llevar una mentira que le hacía sentir tan culpable por mucho tiempo._

– _Hola, Isaac…_ – _contestó tratando de sonreír un poco_ – _…¿Cómo te fue hoy?_

– _Bien padre…_ – _El joven dejó su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió al refrigerador por una soda. Gabriel lo miraba fijamente. Quería recordar bien como lucía Isaac antes de su declaración, pues estaba bastante seguro que el muchacho se deprimiría y de seguro que no volvería a ser el mismo._

 _Es decir, ¿Cómo le vería ahora que sabría que él no era su verdadero pariente?, había posibilidades de tantos escenarios. Inclusive aquel donde el pelinegro se iba a buscar a su verdadera familia._

 _Pero, el joven tenía todo el derecho de saber._

– _¿Ocurre algo padre?, Luces ansioso…_

 _¿Cómo empezaría su relato?, ¿Por dónde descubriría su propia mentira?_

– _Ven, siéntate…_

 _El joven le obedeció sin chistar, como siempre lo hacía. Tenía que admitir que se había sacado la lotería adoptando al pelinegro, era un joven inteligente, honesto y obediente, a pesar de que de vez en cuando sus travesuras que se pasaban de la raya, o de las pocas veces que se llegó a rebelar contra el capitán, era un gran muchacho con excelente futuro si alguien le daba una buena dedicación y cuidado._

 _A veces, no sabía porque, le hacía pensar que así sería su pequeño Isaac, aquel que fue llamado en presencia de los Dioses mucho antes de lo que hubiese esperado._

– _¿Qué ocurre padre?..._ – _la preocupada voz de Isaac le sacó de sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo y armándose de valor tomó su mano, para dar inicio a su confesión._

– _Isaac…_ – _comenzó, apretando con fuerza la blanca mano del chico_ – _…¿Sabes que te amo, que los amo, a ti, a Marina y a Tobby, no?_

 _El muchacho le vio extrañad, alzando un poco la ceja._

– _Padre, ¿Qué…?_

– _Contéstame, ¿sí, hijo mío?_

–… _.Sí padre…_ – _Respondió Isaac, viendo preocupado a los ojos esmeralda del capitán_ – _…se muy bien cuanto amas a mí y a mis hermanos, inclusive a Tobby, que es adoptado…_

 _Sintió como si una daga le rasgase el corazón. Tuvo que contener su pesada respiración y sus fuertes latidos, para no hacer obvios sus nervios ante su siguiente oración:_

– _Tobby…no es el único al que adopté…_

 _La cara de Isaac fue tal que parecía que el capitán había cometido un atroz asesinato._

– _Padre…_ – _el agarre del peli negro se hizo más potente y su mirada reflejaba algo de tristeza_ – _…¿Cómo planeas decirle?_

 _Tragó algo de saliva antes de continuar._

– _Se lo estoy diciendo ahora…_

 _El color de la piel de Isaac se desvaneció por completo de su rostro. Por momentos el padre temió que el joven perdiese la consciencia de un instante a otro por lo que se mantuvo atento al estado del peli negro._

 _Pero el joven se mantuvo ahí, estático, incapaz de articular algún sonido, mientras su azulina mirada se dirigía hacia la nada. Parecía la estatua de un bello joven traumado por lo que acababa de escuchar, ni siquiera había soltado el agarre con aquel que le había adoptado._

– _¿Isaac?..._ – _colocó suavemente su mano en hombro. Pero tan pronto el joven sintió el agarre de mayor, le vio con ira, alejó la mano del castaño y se levantó de manera imponente, con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido de manera exagerada. Le daba miedo de solo verlo_ – _…¿Is-Isaac?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Todo esta…?_

– _Aléjate de mí…_ – _Incluso la voz del peli negro se imponía sobre la del capitán, haciéndole sentir un enano contra un gigante que quería usarlo como condimento para su sopa. Incluso su cabello lucía de un tono más azulado de lo normal._

– _¿Q-Qué dijiste hijo?..._ – _Fue más un susurro que un cuestionamiento, pero el joven de azulina mirada solo le vio con mayor ira._

– _No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida…_

 _Y así como entró al departamento del policía, salió de él. Una fuerza le atraía hacía el muchacho, pero otra igual y contraria le hacía permanecer sentado en su sofá, admirando la soledad en la que se volvía a encontrar tras su confesión así como dudando sobre si hizo lo correcto al decirle la verdad sobre sus orígenes._

* * *

–¡Capitán!, ¡Capitán!

Despertó jadeante ante los llamados de Tania. Se había vuelto a dormir durante la investigación del paradero de su hijo. Se había vuelto tan normal que empezaba a creer que sería su nueva rutina que había creado de manera inconsciente durante casi dos meses de ausencia del muchacho. Normalmente a las tres o cuatro horas de la desaparición de alguien, su búsqueda pasaba a segundo plano…

Pero esta vez era diferente…

Había jurado no perder otro hijo…

Y claro que lo cumpliría…

–Capitán…–la segunda al mando le llamó nuevamente, por lo que vio directamente a sus ojos–…señor, debería descansar, son las tres de la mañana, continúe hasta mañana y…

–No…

Tania le vio extrañada. Ese comentario le había herido, ¿Cómo no verle con el ceño fruncido y hablarle de tan cruel manera? Hablaban de su hijo, no de cualquier otro muchacho que solía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana y, si a ellos les daba prioridad sobre sus demás casos, Isaac era máxima prioridad sobre ellos. Desde que perdió a su primogénito, juró que jamás perdería a ningún otro niño o joven de Sholua, cosa que hasta el momento había conservado y no pensaba romper la promesa, mucho menos con su muchacho.

–Señor…–la voz de Tania se oía preocupada, sabía que lo estaba por el pelinegro, pero–…me preocupa su salud…–también por él.

No podía culparla, la conoce desde que empezó a ser un simple policía y por todo lo que ha pasado, cada cicatriz que ha tenido e idas al hospital. Cierto que también estuvo con él cuando se casó con Erina, cuando tuvo y perdió a su hijo, así como cuando encontró al otro Isaac y a Tobby. Cuanto extrañaba que su familia estuviese completa.

Pero por el momento, solo suspiró pesadamente.

–Estaré bien en cuanto mi hijo vuelva conmigo…

La chica imitó el suspiro.

–Pero, ¿no quiere usted estar completamente sano para poder disfrutar más su retorno?

–Sano o medio muerto, lo único que quiero es a mi hijo, no importa mi estado…

–¿Y el de él?

–La de él es la que me urge conocer…–frunció el ceño con decisión–…necesito saber que tan bien o mal está, para saber que esperar…

Vio como Tania solo bajó la mirada y suspiraba pesadamente.

–¿Cuánta azúcar en su café?

Sonrió al ver que a pesar de todo, la joven se mantenía a su leal a su extraña manera de trabajar, así como buscar a un joven que se parecía y no a su hijo, dejando de lado sus bipolaridades.

* * *

– _¡Déjenme en paz!_

– _¡No hasta que nos des todo tu almuerzo, niñato!_

 _Odiaba a Niverre. Se creía superior por trabajar para los Tybers, la familia de la fastidiosa Sonia que no hacía más que molestar a Max. Tenía que admitir que el joven no paraba de presumir sus privilegios por más esclavo de la familia que este fuese._

– _o sirviente, como ellos dicen…_

 _De penetrantes ojos azul marino y largos cabellos de un naranja opaco, Niverre, a sus 17 años de edad, ya era el joven más temido de la institución, molestando a cada uno de los estudiantes y, por desgracia, Tobby no era la excepción. Desde reclamar su lonche hasta una lluvia de golpes, día a día el muchacho le torturaba de una manera diferente, siendo coronado por la mente del rubio como "el rey de sus pesadillas"._

 _El bully sonrió de lado y alzó al pequeño del cuello de su camisa contra su voluntad._

– _¡Sueltame!_ – _espetó._

 _Los malévolos ojos azules le vieron desafiante y con una burlona sonrisa de acompañante._

– _¿O qué, enano?..._

– _¡Niverre!..._

 _Entonces, un tercero apareció para defenderle, daba gracias que se trataba de su hermano mayor, Isaac, pero, lucía un poco diferente…_

– _Ah, el niño de papi…_ – _el malvado le soltó de una manera brusca para dirigirse al nuevo retador. Intercambiaron un par de palabras para después terminar a golpes entre ambos. Tobby estaba horrorizado, había visto a Isaac enojado, cosa que de verdad era de temer, pero nunca lo había visto llegar a los golpes con una persona._

– _Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta…_

 _La pelea siguió, volviéndose poco a poco más grotesca, notando como la sangre de ambos enemigos empezaba a presentarse en la escena, que inclusive, el pequeño llegó a pensar, que hacía lucir el cabello del mayor de un tono más fuerte de azul a lo normal, pasando de pequeños destellos a un inconfundible azul obscuro. Inclusive sus ojos empezaban a hacerse de un azul brillante, algo que en su vida había visto en él._

 _Cuando sintió que esto había llegado demasiado lejos, el infante corrió nuevamente dentro del edificio, buscando con desesperación a su director con el fin de ponerle un alto a esto._

– _¡Director Azami!..._

* * *

Despertó de golpe, sin soltar el oso. No sabía porque recordaba eso y la verdad poco importaba si su hermano no estaba. ¿Por qué irse?, ¿Isaac ya no los quería?, eso no podía ser, porque, si no lo amaba, ¿Por qué lo defendió del peor de los estudiantes?, algo estaba mal.

Abrazó al peluche con fuerza, para después girarse hacia los demás juguetes que entre su padre e Isaac, le regalaron. Eran su más grande tesoro, pues, en su pequeña mente, era como si ambos dejasen una parte de ellos y le acompañaran en la hora en que caía en brazos de Morfeo. Y como no creer eso cuando el primer muñeco de felpa que se le dio le ayudó a calmase cuando las feas pesadillas le agobiaban en la noche. Eran como si ellos actuaran de barrera protectora en nombre de su padre y hermano que tanto amaba.

Sin embargo, había algo en él que le apasionaba aún más que los osos de peluche. En el piso, como parte de un juguete que Adriana le prestó, un arco con flechas se hacía presente. Se habían vuelto tan importantes desde que la mujer le cuidaba que inclusive le ayudaban, por momentos a olvidar sus problemas que enfrentaba, usándolo varias veces en el día, practicando con las diferentes dianas y objetivos a dar, volviéndose cada vez más comunes sus aciertos con el pasar de los días.

Pensaba en algún momento regresarle el favor de protección que Isaac le brindó por tantos años, teniendo la disciplina de él solito tomar el arco de juguete y practicar un poco antes que Adriana le llamara para desayunar, y esa mañana no era la excepción, por lo que se levantó aún con la pijama, tomó el objeto y practicó hasta que el infante fue llamado por la dama para llevarlo a desayunar, quedando solamente pendiente el vestirse para ir a la escuela.

* * *

– _Pero…¿Porqué lo hiciste, Isaac?_

 _Realmente le había preocupado conocer las acciones del peli negro al conocer sus orígenes, pero no pensó que le afectasen tanto. No era algo de esperarse de él el que se fuese así de su casa y apareciera en la de él tan de madrugada, sin nada más que su presencia. Cerró la puerta una vez que su inesperado invitado entró, con la mirada perdida, dirigiéndose a la habitación para huéspedes en donde el chico solía dormir las veces que se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo tarea en equipos o simplemente las veces que por gusto se visitaban. Pero esta vez, nada…_

 _Solamente apareció para comentarle: "me fui de casa, Marth…"_

– _¿Marth?..._ – _No sabía que había pasado en su casa, pero no debía ser bueno, y que le llamase de esa manera mucho menos_ – _…tal vez solo esta cansado y confundido…_

 _Y por eso, fue a verle, encontrándolo completamente dormido y cómodo en la cama. Pensó que no era el momento de cuestionarle sus acciones ni palabras, que serían más bien al día siguiente…_

* * *

–¡Campbell!

Le asustó la voz del temido profesor Young, haciendo que viera directamente a su enojado rostro, pasando por desapercibidas las miradas de sus compañeros. Estaba en problemas y lo sabía, más porqué…

–Repítame lo que decía…

No sabía del tema y eso solo significaba que debía bajar la cabeza y aceptar el cruel y humillante castigo de ser corrido del aula, por lo que tomó sus pertenencias y salió, dejando detrás los murmullos de sus compañeros.

–Quiero hablar con su padre a la hora de la salida…

Esas palabras demostraban que César Young no dejaba de ser ese malvado ser que ni siquiera le importaba la desaparición de un alumno y mucho menos como le afectaba a Max. Pero debía calmarse y concentrarse en que su viejo amigo volvería, solo rezaba por que fuese sano y cuerdo y no como aquella noche donde, estaba casi seguro, de que su cabello lucía más azul de lo normal.

– _Incluso…_ –pensó preocupado, dirigiéndose a la oficina de su director– _…podría jurar que olía a alcohol…_

* * *

–¡Terry, presta atención!

Su hermano mayor le bajó el celular para que lo viera directamente a esos ojos que a veces le mareaban.

Pasó sus dedos por sus negros cabellos y vio con sus esmeraldas al mayor, quién lucía furioso.

–¿Qué quieres animal?... –le habló molesto–…¿No ves que estoy en mi hora de descanso?

El de heterocromía también le vio con enojo.

–Tu hora de descanso terminó hace una hora, ¡ve ahora y atiéndelos!

–¡Ni que fueras mi jefe, Merlon!

–¡Soy tu hermano mayor y estoy a cargo cuando mi padre sale de negocios!, ¡Así que deja de ver a esa modelo y ponte a atender clientes!

Refunfuñó arrebatando su celular, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que dejase de ver a la guapísima Harika Komone?, era tan bella, tan perfecta, la mujer ideal para él.

Sus rizados y castaños cabellos casi siempre recogidos en una cola de caballo que apenas tocaban sus hombros eran como esos relojes que hipnotizaban a cualquier idiota que se le cruzara. Sus celestes orbes brillaban con intensidad en esas níveas pieles y todo lo que usaba, por más sencillo que fuese, destacaba su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, ¿Qué hombre no se distrae viendo eso?

– _Al parecer el idiota que se fija en otra clase de mujeres…_

Volvió con fastidio al mostrador, notando que, en efecto, había mucha clientela, entendiendo un poco el enojo del mayor, pero sin deseos de mostrarlo. Atendió como pudo a cada uno de ellos, ocultando su desdén y fastidio como podía y si podía.

– _Si me atrapan viendo las nuevas fotos de Hakira, se esperan…_

–¿Disculpe joven, puede ayudarme?

Al voltear con algo de enojo a la femenina voz, no pudo evitar no sentirse familiar ante la dulce mirada de la señora de ojos morados. Eran tan raros, así como su cabello quebradizo de un extraño tono cobre rojizo. Pero lo más raro era…

– _Se parece a mi madre…_

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¡Terry!, ¡Mira lo que encontré!_

 _Bajó ansioso hacia los dulces llamados de su progenitora de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos del mismo tono de ocre que su pequeña hermana de apenas un año de vida para poder saber el porqué se le llamaba. Acababa de regresar de la tienda, así que lo más seguro…_

– _¿No era este el juguete que querías?_

… _era que le hubiese comprado ese muñeco de colección que le había comentado hace unas semanas._

 _Corrió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se aferró sin dejar de repetirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo agradecido que estaba con el regalo._

– _Pero, debes de seguir siendo el niño bueno que siempre haz sido…_

 _Eso hubiese sido más sencillo si no se hubiese ido…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Joven?

Volvió a prestarle atención a la señora, quien tenía con ella unos pastelillos de diferentes sabores.

–¿Podría por favor cobrarme?, el niño que cuido casi sale de la escuela y quiero animarlo un poco con sus postres favoritos?

Una delicada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En serio que se parecía a Adriana Ylova.

–S-Sí…–tecleó en la caja registradora y le cobró–…Gracias por su preferencia…

Pero la calidez que sintió cuando le sonrió agradecida lo hizo volverse más adicto a esa imagen tan familiar, tan parecida a su madre, que a las mejores imágenes de la joven modelo.

* * *

– _Lamento no poder haber hecho más por ti…_

– _¿Bromeas?, en realidad fuiste de gran ayuda…_

 _Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la mujer. Era curioso, juraba que ella se parecía demasiado a su fallecida esposa, tal vez por eso le ayudó…_

 _Tal vez por eso, no quería dejarla ir…_

 _Pero era una mujer casada, ¡vaya afortunado que era su esposo!, tener una mujer tan lista, noble y valiente a su lado, que no temía ser quien era…_

 _Juraría que…_

– _Bueno…_ – _prestó atención nuevamente a la criatura de ojos cafés y rubia platinada, quien le sonreía como solo ella lo hacía y como a él, le empezaba a enloquecer_ – _…debo irme ya, de seguro me buscan…_ – _y se dispuso a dejar el recinto que él alguna vez le ofreció._

– _¡Espera!..._ – _la detuvo preocupado, así como tomando su hombro_ – _…¿Cómo lo encontrarás si no tienes tus recuerdos?_

 _Y es que cuando la encontró en el bosque con hipotermia y dolores, no había nadie alrededor. Fue como cuando el capitán Gabriel encontró a ese pequeño y la mujer a su lado: Su ADN nunca concordó con nadie, no tenían recuerdos y padecieron al momento de ser encontrados. Pero, había algo tan especial en ella y en el otro joven hombre que se volvió su mejor amigo tras la muerte de su cuñado._

 _Ella simplemente le sonrió y retiró la mano amigablemente para después colgarse al cuello del joven hombre para susurrarle._

– _Lo sabré cuando lo vea…_

 _Se aferró a ella. No podía evitarlo, era como tener de nuevo a su amada entre sus brazos, tal vez aprovechándose del cariñoso gesto de la rubia._

 _Sin embargo, tuvo que obedecer los deseos de la fémina al separarse de él para despedirse de una manera más fraternal del otro rubio que vivía con, intercambiando un par de palabras, como si llevasen años conociéndose para después disponerse a salir del lugar, no sin antes volverle a sonreír para cerrar la puerta tras estas palabras:_

– _Gracias por todo…César…_

* * *

 **Si lo sé, no fue el mejor capítulo y tal vez tampoco fue muy largo, pero igual espero les haya gustado.**

 **Tal vez noten que se enfocó más en notar algunos cambios muy interesantes y llamativos de Isaac/Ike, pero espero esto poco a poco les vaya aclarando más lo que esta pasando que nada y pues si tienen dudas de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora pues háganme saber para aclararlas en su momento.**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: XD real paliza que le metieron al pobre de Ike uwu pero el se lo buscó.**

 **:v! hasta crees que Klagg lo hará TwT pobre Ghya.**

 **Es el punto débil de Makao xD así como no llamar su atención :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	19. 19 Capítulo: La tercera es la vencida

_**Capítulo 19: La tercera es la vencida**_

– _Fue entonces cuando los héroes desenfundaron sus armas y…Ike, ¿Me estas escuchando?_

 _Pero vio que el pequeño solo observaba hacia la ventana, pensativo. Sabía que estaba harto de sus lecciones de historia y que su madre era mejor para ese trabajo. Pero por el momento, su esposa estaba con fiebre y las fiebres que le daban a Elena Gawain iban muy en serio, cosa que, para variar, su hijo también heredó. Pero, eso no iba a detener la crianza de su pequeño, pues como el siguiente gobernante de Tellius, tenía que conocer el origen de su tan importante rango._

– _Ike…_ – _Le llamó de manera severa, cosa que, para variar, no funcionó_ – _…te estoy hablando…_

 _Pero siguió sin funcionar. Suspiró pesadamente y se colocó frente a él, haciendo que el pequeño de cinco años le viera un poco sorprendido y que incluso bajara la mirada avergonzado por ignorar a su progenitor._

– _Ike…_ – _hizo que lo viera a los ojos aunque eso le costó bastante_ – _…escucha, se que no soy buen maestro como tu madre, ¿sí?, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo y sería lindo de tu parte si, por lo menos escuchas el intento de clase, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Pero el infante no contestó, solo dirigió su vista al suelo._

– _Perdón papá…_ – _su voz se oía apagada y sus ojos parecían rojos. No solo eso, también lucía decaído y cansado, por no mencionar que estuvo evitando mostrar cualquier anomalía, además de que le llamase "papá", en lugar de "padre", no porque le molestara, sino porque era un claro indicio de que algo no andaba bien con el peli azul. Alterado porque su hijo empezaba a mostrar síntomas de fiebre, el príncipe de Tellius se retiró los guantes y colocó suavemente las manos en el rostro del heredero al trono. Ardían de tal manera que el hombre le extrañaba que el niño no se hubiese desmayado._

– _Tienes fiebre…_ – _Su expresión cambió a una severa, pero suave por la preocupación que acarreaba_ – _…por la diosa…_ – _Le acomodó sus cabellos con el fin de mimarle un poco_ –… _Ike, hijo, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?_

 _El infante simplemente se encogió de hombros a lo que Greil suspiró pesadamente._

– _Ike, debes de decirme cuando no te sientas bien para poder llevarte al curandero antes de que se te haga más feo, ¿sí?_

 _El niño asintió con la cabeza con desgano._

 _El mayor tomó a su pequeño y lo abrazó para cargarlo, a lo que el peli azul correspondió de inmediato. Le llevó con cuidado a la enfermería, sabiendo que adquirió la enfermedad gracias a que fue a visitar a su madre hace una o dos noches. No iba a regañarle, por lo menos no ahora, pues sabía que el infante solo quería saber del estado de salud de la princesa. Le reprimiría después, cuando Ike se encontrara mejor._

* * *

–Ya estoy aquí, padre…

La verdad le alegraba el hecho de poder convivir con su hijo de otra manera que no sea viéndolo deprimido o en la enfermería como había estado pasando esos dos meses desde su retorno, siendo realmente feliz cuando la noche anterior su muchacho aceptó un entrenamiento de esgrima con él, por lo que divisarlo en las afueras del fuerte Yuken, queriendo así fortalecerle y recuperar parte de los 12 años perdidos con él.

Le sonrió al joven recién llegado y lo llevó a la sombra de un árbol, con el fin de no provocarle una tan temprana fatiga a su hijo que apenas empezaba a mostrar síntomas de mejoría, tomó una espada de madera y se la entregó.

–Bien…–tomó la otra que había traído para él y prestó su atención por completo al joven de ojos zafiros–…según me comentó Ghya, practicaste esgrima en Sholua, ¿no?

–Sí padre…

–Bien…–se colocó en posición defensiva, mientras veía como Ike se colocaba a la ofensiva–…haz los golpes que sepas sin miedo a golpearme, quiero evaluar que tanto sabes…

El joven asintió la cabeza y atacó a su progenitor. Este analizaba cada golpe que bloqueaba con facilidad del muchacho, notando que no llevaba tanto en la práctica del deporte y, que había heredado cosas de su técnica de ataque, como el ceño fruncido y el hecho de que alternara entre cortes de arriba abajo y viceversa, su mirada de enojo que hasta a él le daba miedo, hasta esa curvatura inicial en la espalda como él también se solía posicionar al principio de su entrenamiento, notando a la vez, errores propios del joven que había que corregir.

–Muy bien Ike, basta…–el joven le obedeció de inmediato–…tienes muy buena técnica de espada, pero tu posición al efectuar el ataque disminuye un poco tu velocidad y hace tus ataques más predecibles…–el castaño abrió sus piernas, enderezó su espalda y tomó con mucha fuerza la espada de madera con ambas manos–…con esta posición, tus ataques serán mucho más fuertes y no sabrán si serán de arriba abajo, viceversa o de lado a lado…–y sin avisar, hizo un corte en vertical con una mano, sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho–…¿ves?

El peli azul asintió con la cabeza e imitó la posición del mayor y le atacó sin previo aviso. A pesar de que aún se le hacía sencillo predecir los movimientos del joven, Greil sonrió, pues sentía que sus ataques eran cada vez más fuertes, pensando que, algún día, su hijo sería mucho más fuerte que él.

– _Será un buen príncipe…_ –pensó forcejeando un poco, tirándolo al piso con cuidado de que no fuera tan fuerte, sonriendo más al ver que se levantaba decidido a atacarle, teniendo que prever los golpes del de ojos azules– _…tan buen gobernante como su madre…_

* * *

–Es tan bueno ver que el príncipe ya ni está deprimido, ¿no crees Wrys?

Volteó a ver a su calvo compañero, quién barría la enfermería. Este le dedicó una sonrisa al pálido, de ojos y cabellos anaranjados, curandero por su uniforme y quién veía a padre e hijo practicar por una pequeña ventana del recinto.

–Así es Rhys…–le sonrió–…pronto el príncipe y su padre podrán volver a su casa, como ustedes.

Esta vez fue el peli naranja quién sonrió.

–Así es…–contestó volviendo a ver al heredero de Tellius y a su padre, quien le daba nuevas indicaciones–…por fin, después de 12 años, Shinon, Oscar, Jill, Haar, Soren, Mia, Titania y yo podremos regresar a casa…

Siguió concentrándose en el par, quienes seguían entrenando, notando poco a poco que el peli azul estaba más cerca de darle un golpe a su padre. Pero la risa de su compañero curandero le hizo volver a dirigir su atención a él.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–Volviste a decir "Titania y yo"…

El curandero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–B-Bueno…–se rascó la cabeza apenado–…ella es bella, inteligente y fuerte…y yo…–bajó la mirada al recordar lo inferior que era a ella cuando se hablaba de la paladín.

–Vamos hombre…–volteó a ver al curandero con él, quien le sonreía de manera sincera–…no te hagas menos ante ella, eres un gran joven, excelente curandero y estoy seguro que si te propones a ser el mejor obispo del mundo, lo serás y si a ella le interesas, no necesitarás demostrar tu fuerza…

Rhys le sonrió de manera sincera.

–Gracias amigo…

Se quedaron en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por instantes al barrer la habitación. Veía nuevamente a la pareja de padre e hijo, quienes hablaban tranquilamente en la sombra y que de vez en cuando reían. Para finalizar, el castaño revolvió los cabellos de su primogénito antes de que ambos se volvieran a levantarse para continuar con su entrenamiento.

–¡Ayuda!

–¡Ah!

–¡L-Lo siento!

Ambos curanderos prestaron atención a la entrada del recinto, donde lograron ver al príncipe peli azul ayudando a levantarse a la joven Telliana recién llegada, quién lloraba un poco por el tropiezo que el noble tuvo con ella.

Suspiró pesadamente, no solo por las muestras de dolor de la "noble" sino porque sabía lo que se debía la prisa del príncipe, por lo que abrió un armario vacio, que no tardó en ser ocupado por el descendiente de Anri y cerrado justo a tiempo de que la mujer que perseguía al Alteano apareciera en el mismo lugar donde este y la joven de cabellos de azul pálido.

–¡Oígan!... –les llamó tanto a él como a Wrys, acercándose de manera amenazadora hacia los monjes–…¡Vi a Marth entrar aquí, ¿donde está?!

Ambos hombres se vieron entre sí con confusión, así como le habían ensayado.

–Lo sentimos señorita Talys…–comenzó hablando el calvo mayor–…aquí no está el príncipe…

–¡Mienten!... –la mujer se cruzó de brazos y vio de manera escalofriante–…¡Acabo de verlo entrar aquí!

–Debió de confundirse señora…–le apoyó Rhys–…todas las puertas de esta sección del fuerte Yuken se parecen, así que…

Pero la princesa les ignoró y empezó a buscar desesperadamente debajo de todas las camas de la enfermería. El corazón de Rhys latía con tanta fuerza, que temía que se le saliera del pecho. Tenía miedo de que la chica encontrase el nuevo escondite para el príncipe de Altea y los acusase con su padre o peor aún, con el rey Cornelius.

Afortunadamente la chica simplemente bufó frustrada y salió lo antes posible. Esperaron unos momentos antes de poder sacar a Marth de donde se escondía.

–Príncipe Marth…–tocó a la puerta del armario donde se escondía el joven–…ya puede salir, la señorita Shiida se fue…

El noble no tardó en salir, tropezándose al tratando de salir rápido y haciendo que las mediciones cayeran sobre él, manchando sus ropas y cabello.

–¡Dioses!... –comentó sacudiéndose todo, cosa que ocasionó que la suciedad se hiciese más notoria en sus ropajes–…¡Esto tiene que ser un maldito chiste!

Y como no era lo usual escuchar al príncipe hablar así, los presentes se rieron. Bueno a excepción de la peli azul quién lucía reprimida y asustada. No podía culparla, era tan normal que siguiera en ese estado tan deprimente desde que llegó hace unos días. Después de todo y a lo que recordó que le dijo cuando la examinó y curó aquella noche, fue secuestrada sin razón aparente y si llegó ahí fue porque de alguna manera alcanzó a escapar sin que sus secuestradores se dieran cuenta.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¿Te duele algo más?_

 _Pero la chica no contestó, solo mantenía su mirada en el piso. No le reprochó, veía algo lógico el hecho de que estuviese tan asustada por más que se le había dicho que ahora estaba a salvo. Además, lucía como una chica tímida y asustadiza, una verdadera muñeca de porcelana que nunca había salido de casa._

 _Suspiró pesadamente y guardó su bastón, para después ayudarle a bajar de su cama en la enfermería. No era muy alta a pesar que decía tener quince años, ya que necesitó ayuda para subir al momento de ser examinada._

– _En unos momentos te llevarán a tu habitación, pequeña…_ – _trató de sonreír para reconfortarle un poco, cosa que al parecer no tuvo reacción en la joven, pero el intentó seguir hablando con ella_ – _…si necesitas algo, puedes pedirlo a cualquiera de nosotros…_

 _Finalmente la joven sonrió un poco. Un leve avance, pero eso hizo sentir mejor a Rhys…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Cierto era que la joven iba casi a diario a la enfermería. No sabía porque eso la hacía sentir cómoda, pero iba a respetarlo si eso iba a hacer que ella estuviese más tranquila en el fuerte.

– _Aun que claro, de seguro es mejor esto a estar secuestrado sin ver a tu padre…_

* * *

– _Hashira…_

Suspiró al pensar nuevamente en ella. No podía evitarlo, habían pasado solo unos días y no podía dejar de pensar en la joven recién llegada.

Era tan bella…

Tan pequeña…

Tan delicada…

Sus facciones eran tan finas y con ese enorme vestido realmente parecía ser una muñeca de porcelana que podía dañarse con el simple hecho de observarla.

– _Tiene facha de ser curandera…_

No solía equivocarse con eso, las facciones de las sanadoras solían ser las mismas que la peli azul. Pero había algo en ella que la hacía destacar de las demás. Y es que desde la noche que la acompañó a la habitación que su padre les designó parecía ser que solo había espacio en su mente y corazón para la pequeña de ojos rosas.

– _Daría lo que fuese por ella…_

Recargó su cabeza en sus manos y se poyó en el borde del techo. Se suponía que debía vigilar por anomalías a los al rededores del fuerte, pero, al confiarse pensando que estaban en un lugar seguro, se animó a sonreír nuevamente al imaginar cual sería el sabor de sus labios…

El sabor de ella…

–¡Oye, Toghiño!

Para lástima su hermano mayor tuvo que aparecer para arruinar sus fantasías.

–¡¿Qué quieres, jirafa?! –volteó a verle con ira, realmente le molestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando pensaba en Hashira. Este último solo sonrió de manera burlona y le empezó a dar codazos en las costillas, cosa que realmente le enfadaba.

–Oh vamos, Toghiño,…–le molestó aún más–…¿acaso pensabas en tu no novia?

Ese comentario le hizo enrojecer y enfadar a lo que el hermano mayor solo rió.

–En serio que es increíble que sigas tras la misma niña que, por si lo olvidabas, te tiene pavor…

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el descerebrado de su hermano tenía razón. Esa encantadora criatura tenía miedo a todos los del fuerte, a excepción de Alice, Rhys y de su hermana menor. Cosa que el de heterocromía se encargaba de recalcarle todos los días desde su llegada.

–Ya verás que la haré ver que no soy malo…

Se enfureció mucho al ver como su hermano se reía como si de un chiste se tratara, por lo que no tardó en sacar su tomo de fuego y dirigir un potente Arcfire a su hermano, quien esquivó sin problemas y desenfundó su espada, listo para arrematar contra él, siendo detenidos por la lanza asesina de su hermana menor.

–¡A ver nenas, nenas!... –les gritó, luciendo peor que Lord Klagg enojado–…¡las dos son bonitas!, ¡¿Felices?!

El sonrojo en ambos se hizo presente. Pensar que la pequeña Ghya los detuvo les hacía avergonzar. Vio como ella suspiraba pesadamente.

–¿Quieren estarse tranquilos?, ¡Por Naga!, Hasta Shinon borracho se porta mejor…

–¡oye!... –un peli rosa de ojos verdes le replicó. Lucía fácil de 27 años y usaba una túnica verde y pantalones blancos. Sus botas eran cafés hasta las rodillas, con protecciones en estas y en los pies. En los hombros llevaba una ligera capa naranja y en sus manos con guantes verdes, llevaba un arco rojo, asesino si mal no veía–…¡No me compares con estos niños!...

–Si bueno, el punto es que necesitamos que estén al tanto del ambiente, recuerden que protegemos a los príncipes y…

Tanto él como sus otros hermanos pusieron atención al claro sonido de una víctima del saetero: acababa de atravesar la cabeza de un asesino con una sola flecha justo entre sus ojos.

–Así es…–sonrió de lado preparando otra flecha para otro enemigo–…acaban de venir por los niños no muertos…nuestro querido ex -aleado, Ylisse…

Y sin avisar, aniquiló a otra víctima. Togho, a pesar de estar sorprendido tomó sus libros y bajó lo más rápido que pudo al establo, lugar donde se encontró a varios jinetes saliendo del lugar rápidamente. Sin detenerse a ver quien entraba y quien salía, montó en su negro corcel y se dirigió sin demora al campo de batalla. Logró divisar a lo lejos como Lord Greil le indicaba un par de cosas a su hijo, quién tardó un poco en entrar junto con un par de soldados, mientras el castaño se quedaba con ellos a luchar. Vio también a su padre, quien parecía no tener que esforzarse para derribar enemigos. Un feroz rugido le hizo regresar a la realidad, viendo como un tigre se dirigía rápidamente en su dirección. Tras soltar un leve gritillo de sorpresa, tomó su Arcfire y detuvo su paso, asesinándole casi por completo. Esquivó por muy poco a su enemigo a quién simplemente dirigió una mirada furiosa y concentró su energía aún más de lo normal simplemente para dirigirle un hechizo más poderoso, haciendo que la bestia muriera al instante. Sintió una flecha atravesar su brazo, esto lo hizo buscar de inmediato al enemigo, notando muy a lo lejos un arquero, quién le dirigió otro ataque, el cual esquivó sin dificultad. Furioso porque sabía que si veía a su hermana no duraría en derribarla, tomó su espada de plata, corriendo a tal velocidad que llegó a él en menos de lo esperado y partiéndolo justamente en dos de un solo corte por su cintura.

No era la primera vez que mataba de tan sanguinaria manera, pues al haber sido comandante de una de las divisiones más importantes de la gran Archanea, no podía tentarse el corazón al momento de una batalla. Sin embargo, algo en él lo hacía sentir extraño, muy mareado, vio entonces en las flechas de su enemigo un brillo verde en la punta que no había notado con anterioridad y del que hubiese sido la razón de correr a las filas traseras donde se encontraban los curanderos. Lástima que perdió la consciencia antes de poder decir lo que le pasaba.

– _Veneno…._

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía hacia su habitación designada. La verdad no quería, prefería pelear al lado de su padre, pero este seguía siendo el hombre más terco del mundo y sabía que si era necesario lo iba a noquear para que estuviese a salvo y lejos del peligro. A pesar de que sabía que su padre era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, tenía miedo que algo le pasara. Llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de él que temía que algo malo pasase y se les separara de nuevo o peor aún…

– _Que matasen a uno de los dos…_

Aunque sabía que esa posibilidad era más para él que para su progenitor, temía que la vida de este peligrara solo por una estupidez de él, por lo que dirigió con prisa y sin perder el tiempo a su habitación que era la más segura del fuerte y se encerró con llave. Jadeó un poco para recuperar el aliento y se enderezó en cuanto pudo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue tan doloroso y rápido. Sintió como un puñal le atravesaba el pulmón derecho desde su espalda y al mismo tiempo su cuello se vio ahorcado por un brazo que lo pegó a su cuerpo. Sus gemidos de dolor al sentir como el arma perforaba aún más su cuerpo eran apenas audibles gracias al brazo que lo enmudecía y por la sangre que empezaba a huir de su cuerpo por su boca con rapidez. La piel se le erizó al escuchar las siguientes palabras de parte de su captor…

–Tranquilo, solo no le dejaré tu cabeza a tu padre…

…o mejor dicho captora…

* * *

Algo empezaba a inquietar a Greil y tenía que ver con el transcurso de la batalla. Eran presas demasiado fáciles de matar, muy predecibles , tanto que estaba seguro que hasta su hijo podría con ellos teniendo solamente pocas heridas, ¿Por qué un ejército entero vendría a ser asesinado?

Entonces comprendió la respuesta y asesinando con rapidez a aquel idiota que se iba sobre él y tras pedir a Titania que cubriera su puesto corrió al fuerte Yuken para asegurarse de que su primogénito estaba bien. Pero casi se le detiene el corazón al escuchar leves gemidos de dolor y con la puerta cerrada desde adentro. Sin embargo, lo que lo hizo casi destruir la puerta fueron las siguientes palabras escuchadas de parte de quien dañaba a su hijo:

–Tranquilo, solo no le dejaré la cabeza a tu padre…

Tomó Urvan con fuerza e intentó partir la madera. Era muy fuerte, por eso lo habían puesto ahí, era la mejor madera, casi impenetrable…

Pero solo casi, pues él, por su muchacho destruiría hasta el mismo oro…

Cuando estuvo a punto de dar el quinto golpe a la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente, revelando a su primogénito malherido en el suelo.

–¡Ike!... –sin importarle mucho realmente si seguía ahí la asesina corrió hacia él y acarició su mejilla, controlando sus lágrimas–…Hijo…

Este le vio con mucho esfuerzo.

–P….papá….a….atrás….

Comprendió entonces lo que su hijo quería decir y rápidamente se volteó para por casi nada detener a una daga en forma de un cuarto de luna que estuvo a punto de herirle y presionó con toda su fuerza e ira a la rubia asesina hacia la pared. Esta parecía no poner resistencia, pero sonreía de lado, lo que le indicó que ella estaba tramando cualquier cosa y que debía de estar preparado. Pero, no estaba listo o mejor dicho no esperaba que la asesina incrustara en su estómago una pequeña daga, que si bien no lo mataría, dio en un punto exacto que le hizo perder toda la debilidad y ser fácilmente expulsado de la habitación, viendo como último a su hijo tirado en el suelo, llamándole y a los crueles ojos anaranjados de la atrevida asesina viéndole triunfante y cerrando con cal y canto la puerta, siendo condenado a escuchar los leves gritos de dolor de su joven hijo, no pudiendo hacer nada para ayudarlo, más que llorar en silencio y rogarle a la diosa Ashera que no le quite a su hijo, pues…

– _Es lo último que me queda…_

* * *

Estaba muy orgullosa de todas sus acciones. Hoy era el día, nada la iba a detener. Por fin lograría su misión de asesinar al príncipe de Tellius y ni siquiera su propio padre la iba a detener. Rió triunfante y se acercó al chico que agonizaba y pedía desesperado la presencia de su padre.

–Aaaawwww, ¿bebé quiere a papi?... –le dijo colocándose encima de él y sacando nuevamente su daga en forma de un cuarto de luna para colocarla en el cuello de su víctima, asegurándose de presionarla, con el único fin de que su padre escuchase como mataba a su hijo–…¿Pues que crees?... –presionó más, ocasionando que sus gemidos fueran más audibles y su cortada más notoria–…Tu papi no va a rescatarte…

Jaló hacia ella la daga, ocasionando una enorme herida en su cuello que hizo a su víctima gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ella se sentaba sobre su abdomen y, para impedir que le intentase detener, apoyó sus rodillas en sus manos. Vio con desprecio como el joven, muy a pesar de su situación, seguía apegándose inútilmente a su vida. Tomó una daga fina y presionó la punta en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, y presionó un poco, haciendo que sus jadeos y quejidos de dolor se intensificaran. Cuando tuvo bien identificado el órgano de su víctima la alzó todo lo que pudo y la dirigió sin dudar en el punto que marcó en su ropa para matarle de una vez por todas.

Pero una extraña espada le arrebató su arma de un momento a otro y su dueña le dirigió una patada a la cara haciéndola caer a un lado de su víctima. Su agresora imitó su posición, no sabía si por mero placer de torturarla o porque le cumpliría su amenaza de asesinarle si le hacía daño al hijo de Greil. La mujer colocó su arma en la garganta de la rubia y presionó como si quisiera degollarla…

– _Justo lo que yo iba a hacer…_

–Creí decirte…–su voz se oía temblorosa, como si no quisiera hacerlo–…que te alejaras de mi protegido…ahora…–presionó más, sintiendo como el filo de la hoja le empezaba a cortar–…tendré que matarte…

Pero de cualquier manera ella saldría ganando, por lo que le sonrió de lado.

–Adelante…–eso pareció sorprender a su atacante–…asesiname, si algo me pasa en esta misión, mi mejor amiga, Aqua, recibirá todo el dinero que se me iba a dar si entregaba la cabeza del príncipe a mi jefe…

Eso solo hizo que la chica se quedara estática y retirase el arma de su cuello de manera lenta. Entonces se levantó y quitó la capucha, revelando sus hermosos cabellos negros con las puntas levemente alzadas, unos hermosos ojos morados que le veían con seriedad, que brillaban con descaro en esas hermosas níveas pieles. Cualquiera se quedaría pasmado por su belleza, pero en el caso de Andra…

–Aqua…

…era porque en ese tiempo, había sido enemiga de su mejor amiga…

* * *

 **Por fin!**

 **Lo se, lo se, lo siento x.x exámenes, escuela, ustedes entienden u.u**

 **Bueno :B creo que Andra no se salió con la suya :v quien la detuvo se llama Aqua Exilion, OC de mi amiga AngelTerra133 uwu gracias**

 **Mmmmm, ¿Qué más? Se me hace que es todo xD**

 **PINDIAMOND4000: xD me ha pasado ._. a veces odio a FF 77! xD si uwu es bulleado, pero salvado por super Isaac :v ok no ; si :B que bueno que lo notaste uwu y si 7w7 si por el fuera que se quedara con el xD si uwu son leales :v! ok**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	20. 20 Capítulo: Asesinas

_**Capítulo 20: Asesinas**_

Sentía menos pesadez en la cabeza, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio el techo de la enfermería con la poca luz con la que las velas pobremente alcanzaban a iluminar. Se talló los ojos, notando que no tenía sus guantes puestos. Tampoco sintió que nada cubriese sus pies. Además, sentía que su túnica estaba abierta, dejando parte de su pecho y abdomen al descubierto.

– _No me extraña, menos si me envenené…_

–¿E-Estas bien?

Sonrojó al reconocer la tímida y femenina voz de la curandera que le atendió, más aún cuando confirmó su teoría cuando dirigió su mirar a la sonrojada chica tomando con fuerza su bastón, como si fuese un arma para defenderse de algún cruel enemigo.

Sonrojó entonces al recordar que su torso estaba al descubierto ante una chica temerosa y se cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas, sintiendo la vergüenza quemar sus mejillas.

– _De seguro pensó que soy un pervertido…_

Aunque no debía de porque, es decir, el no abrió su túnica a propósito, pero tampoco podía decir que ella había sido por la notable distancia entre ambos. La admiró de manera discreta, aprovechando su sonrojo para disimular los pensamientos que tenía de ambos siendo una pareja y como sería su vida si estuvieran casados.

–¡Togho!

Desgraciadamente dedujo de quien había heredado Makao ese molesto hábito de interrumpir sus bellos pensamientos sobre un futuro con Hashira. Sin embargo, solo suspiró pesadamente y vio a los molestos orbes morados del hombre, quien parecía verle con sed de quemarlo vivo.

–¿Qué necesitas, padre?

El hombre no relajó su mirada, al contrario se enfureció más con el chico.

–Levántate ahora y vístete…–su voz era tan amenazadora como su mirada, cosa que al parecer ya no parecía sorprenderle–…vendrás conmigo en este instante…

Y sin siquiera esperar a que el ex-comandante de Archanea respondiera, el hombre se dispuso a retirarse. El joven suspiró pesadamente. Si bien era cierto que ya estaba acostumbrado a tan duro y gélido trato, el de cabellos plateados aún tenía deseos de volver a Archanea, donde si bien su vida no fue tan fácil como cualquiera llegaría a pensar, era buen lugar para vivir. Como todo tenía sus puntos malos, siempre había bandidos o rufianes que querían sacar provecho de los inocentes aldeanos, incluso guerrilleros que amenazaban de vez en cuando con la paz y buena vida que el más grande país de Arkanea ofrecía a todo aquel que se mudaba a sus tierras. Pero bien era cierto que la princesa Nina y su familia se encargaban de sofocarlos de inmediato con el fin de no afectar a los inocentes por eternos momentos para ellos. Le alegraba saber que alguna vez, desde sus tempranos 12 años, formara parte de este honroso deber, escalando sin dificultad hasta puesto de general y mano derecha de la princesa a quien, a pesar de que los deseos de la gente era el que se desposaran, la realidad es que Nina era más como su hermana mayor que una compañera o amante. Y no porque la princesa fuese fea, pues era raro que su belleza no dejase pasmado a quien la viera por primera vez, sino porque el joven desde su llegada sintió el apoyo y cariño de hermanos y nunca quiso salir de ese lugar debido a lo cómodo que se sentía en esa posición que ellos mismos dictaron.

– _Eso y las curanderas eran más adorables…_

–S-Señor…

Entonces recordó donde y con quien estaba, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la joven Telliana, quien esta vez, con su enrojecida cara, le traía sus ropas.

–L-Las lavé y s-sequé m-mi lord…–elevó las prendas, logrando tapar su avergonzada cara–…e-espero haberlo hecho bien…

Sonrojó y sonrió con pena al pensar en todas las cosas que la pequeña peli azul había hecho por él, desde atenderle hasta cuidar bien de sus prendas. Las tomó con cuidado, queriendo mostrar respeto por todas las molestias por las que la hizo pasar.

–Gracias…–y le sonrió de manera sincera.

La chica le vio, aún muy roja e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse lo más pronto posible de la presencia del chico. Este suspiró pesadamente, realmente sería un camino difícil hacia el corazón de la pequeña curandera, pero por el momento no podía armar la estrategia ideal, debía ponerse su uniforme para estar en presencia de su padre, quien justamente le esperaba afuera. Vio al señor unos momentos antes de que este empezara a guiarle en silencio. Se le había enseñado a no cuestionar a los superiores, incluyendo a su padre, sin embargo, la soledad de los pasillos y el susurrar de los criados de hechos que sus oídos no alcanzaban a captar le hizo empezar a inquietarse por el motivo que su padre quería reunirse con el.

–Disculpa padre…–le habló de manera firme, haciendo que el Lord se detuviera para verle con molestia, sin embargo, Togho se mantuvo firme a pesar de sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal–…pero, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Unos momentos de silencio incómodo hicieron dudar a Togho si debió preguntar o no, aunque palideció bastante al conocer la respuesta.

–Iremos a cuestionar a quien casi asesina al príncipe Ike esta noche…

* * *

Se había dormido. Por fin su hijo descansaba tras casi ser asesinado, pero eso no impedía al castaño acariciar los cabellos de su joven peli azul. Aún lucía muy pálido y todavía jadeaba un poco, de seguro por el susto que este se llevó, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo que cuando los curanderos vinieron a atenderle. Tenía que admitirlo, él también tenía mucho miedo. Creyó perderlo hace 12 años y no lo perdería realmente ahora que Ashera hacía que se quedase a su lado. Quiso ignorar todos sus recuerdos de cuando le informaron la mala noticia, pero estos se habían aglomerado en su mente desde que vio a Ike tendido en el piso del cuarto que se suponía debía protegerle que no pudo evitar reproducirlos una vez más.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Con un simple movimiento de Urvan terminó con la vida del último asesino. Fue una batalla difícil y que sin lugar a dudas dejó muchas víctimas y muertes. Pero, gracias a que él, el actual príncipe de Tellius junto con Lord Yuken y sus subordinados, lograron terminar con ese baño de sangre innecesario. Es decir, ¿Qué ser tan perverso arrebataría la vida de cientos de niños junto con sus padres que caían en la desesperación por protegerlos?_

– _Sin duda, solo un ser demoníaco…_

 _Dirigió un par de órdenes hacia sus soldados para después dirigirse a Klagg, a quien no parecía atormentarle mucho el hecho de estar bañado en sangre de tantos enemigos, aunque en el fondo sabía que hacia esto con el fin de darles un ejemplo a seguir a sus tropas de nunca perder la compostura ante un enemigo y menos aun cuando sus familias corrían un riesgo mortal._

– _Klagg…_ – _Le llamó. Este le miró y se enderezó con respeto_ – _…llévame al fuerte del que tu esposa habló._

 _El de cabellos plateados solo hizo una respetuosa reverencia y guio al castaño entre los árboles quemados. Tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de miedo, ya que un par de veces creyó escuchar a su pequeño Ike pidiendo ayuda a lo lejos. Sabía que en realidad eran solo paranoias suyas, puesto que a Annika Yuken se le encomendó la misión de llevar a los descendientes en aquel lugar secreto que solo la pareja conocía su ubicación exacta._

 _Les tomó horas, pero por fin lograron llegar al fuerte. Estaba ansioso de abrazar y besar a sus pequeños, de consolarlos y hacerles sentir seguros y la fuerza que los protegería no importaba la edad que ellos tuvieran. También tenía ganas de rodear el delicado y esbelto cuerpo de su esposa, quien tomó a sus hijos desesperada y huyó buscando a su guardiana en lo que él evitaba que les persiguieran. Quería que llorara en su hombro y se relajara, también se había determinado a que haría que su mujer pasara bien el resto de la noche tras haber dormido a sus niños._

 _Pero al llegar había soldados murmurando, que fueron callados con la imponente presencia del príncipe y del noble. Se sentía extraño, como si quisieran decirle con su mero comportamiento alguna mala noticia. Sin embargo, debía esperar, lo más importante ahora era ver a su familia y hacerles ver que todo estaría bien, por lo que con un simple movimiento de mano le ordenó a Klagg que continuasen su camino._

– _¡Alteza!, ¡Me alegro saber que está bien!_

 _Tuvo que contenerse para no ver con enfado a su segundo al mando. Y aunque sabía que Sephiran no se molestaría por expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero sentía que a veces era demasiado bueno ese hombre que no se merecía tan duras manifestaciones de su característica personalidad, por lo que tras enorme suspiro encaró al peli negro de extensos cabellos negros, de ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad en esas pálidas y frágiles pieles del obispo._

– _Sephiran…_ – _le habló con seriedad, pero calma a la vez_ – _…también me alegro que estés bien, pero, si no te molesta, iré a ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos…_

 _Esas palabras borraron rápidamente la sonrisa del recién llegado, siendo reemplazado por un rostro que llevaba consigo tristes y trágicas noticias. Temiendo lo que seguía, el príncipe alzó la ceja mientras trataba de controlar los agitados y asustados latidos de su corazón._

– _Sephiran…_ – _le habló más serio, tanto que hasta a él le daba miedo_ – _…¿Qué ocurrió?, dilo rápido que me asustas…_

 _Su consejero quedó estático unos segundos antes de llevar su mano dentro de su túnica, sacando una bolsita de cuero. El príncipe no entendió que pasaba hasta que de ella salieron tres anillos, todos del tamaño del anular de un recién nacido y de oro blanco. Perdió todas sus fuerzas al reconocerlos._

– _No…_ – _dio unos pasos atrás, queriendo buscar algo que desmintiera lo que claramente su vista contemplaba, pero mientras más veía, más horrorizado quedaba al confirmar que esos tres anillos, eran los de su familia, solo que salpicados en sangre. Cuando nacía un integrante se le mandaba hacer un anillo con sus dimensiones, el cual era usado por la criatura hasta que no entrase en él, de modo que cuando crecían, solían usarlos como pendientes, pulseras o collares, siendo el caso de dos anillos con cadenas similares, bañadas en sangre_ – _…¡No puede ser!, Ellos…ellos no…ellos no…_

 _Pero solo se dejó caer de rodillas, no queriendo aceptar que las prendas mostradas por el obispo eran falsas, siendo que solo agonizaba más y más al sentir que no debió separarse y que debió ayudarlos. ¿De que servía toda su fuerza y coraje si no podía proteger lo que más amaba?..._

 _No…debía ser un error…_

– _¡Tu me mientes!..._ – _gritaba desesperado, con los puños cerrados y sus lágrimas formando un doloroso río por su pálido rostro, aun negándose a creer que lo había perdido todo_ – _…¡Deben de estar ahí!, ¡Tienen que estar ahí!...deben de…deben de…_

 _Pero solo veía como el obispo con calma le colocaba las pertenencias de su ahora fallecida familia en su mano, cosa que lo llevó a terminar de creer lo que el hombre le decía. Una fuerte lluvia apareció de repente, como si Ashera llorase con el cuándo por fin el hombre escuchó tan crueles palabras:_

– _Lo lamento tanto, mi lord Greil…_

 _Confusión, dolor, ira hacia sí mismo por ser tan mal esposo y padre llevaron al castaño a cerrar los puños y empezar a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, acompañados de gritos de desesperación, aun permaneciendo terco en no creer. Se les pudo haber caído durante la huída, ¿no?, no era una prueba contundente que su esposa e hijos se encontraban ahora inertes y sin vida en algún lado de Altea._

 _Pero entonces un fugaz y espeluznante recuerdo de la batalla le hizo ver que el peli negro no estaba del todo equivocado. Pues bien recordó como en un momento de la batalla, creyó escuchar de los labios de su mismo pequeño exclamar:_

–" _¡Sueltame!, ¡socorro!, ¡mamá!, ¡papá!"_

 _Era mucho más que una alucinación o paranoia…_

… _su pequeño Ike de 6 años claramente estaba en peligro…_

… _y el…no fue en su rescate como lo había jurado momentos antes de la batalla…_

– _¡No!..._ – _exclamó con desesperación sin dejar que la lluvia o relámpagos opacasen su dolida voz_ – _…¡No, ellos no!_

 _Gritó todo lo que tuvo que gritar, maldijo a sus deidades cuanto pudo maldecir, exclamando al final cosas sin sentido, pero con una notable desesperación. Inmediatamente, y sin ocultarlo, esa desesperación se tornó lentamente en gritos de lamentos y dolor. No le hubiera importado que el pueblo entero se hubiese quemado con tal de tener a sus hijos y esposa a su lado, a pesar de que por un tiempo las relaciones entre Altea y Tellius no fueran las mejores…_

… _Simplemente, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso…_

… _era mejor haber fallado como soldado y no como padre…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Aún y a pesar de que su hijo estaba a su lado nuevamente, le era difícil no pensar que le falló. Que pudo haber estado presente en toda su vida si él hubiese hecho algo diferente esa noche. Incluso llegó a pensar que toda su familia pudiera estar junta si no hubiese sido por una tontera suya de no escuchar a la razón cuando esta le indicaba claramente que algo no andaba bien. Fue precisamente ese instinto paterno el que le hizo correr a la habitación de su hijo al sentir un extraño ritmo en la batalla.

– _No me permitiré perderte otra vez…_ –pensó sin dejar de mimar al inconsciente muchacho– _…hijo…_

Sin embargo, un nuevo sonido empezó a alterar al castaño, pues su hijo, aparentemente dormido, empezaba a moverse y quejarse de inconformidad.

– _De seguro es esa pesadilla…_

Acarició su mejilla con el fin del calmarle, cosa que no le ayudó para nada, todo lo contrario, el chico se retorció un poco más en su cama y con una fuerte expresión de dolor en su rostro.

–¡Corre!,… –exclamaba el joven peli azul por instantes–…¡Eso nos quemará vivos si no corremos, vámonos!

Empezó a alterarle un poco el diálogo, pues sonaba un poco diferente, pero sin llegar a hacérsele demasiado extraño, pues podría estar repitiendo los diálogos de alguien más durante el incendio. Tenía que calmarlo si no quería que a su hijo le diera un ataque mientras dormía. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, logró hacer que el joven abriera de repente los ojos, llegando a notarlos de un tono un poco diferente, pero pensando que se debía a su falta de sueño no le hizo mucho caso y se dedicó a tranquilizar al chico recién despertado.

–Ike, calma, calma…–colocó su mano en el acelerado corazón del peli azul, logrando frenarlo lentamente hasta que eran normales, así como su respiración. Le sonrió para calmarle para después acariciar su mejilla y apartar sus sudorosos cabellos de su azulina mirada–…todo está bien…ya todo está bien, hijo…

No se detuvo hasta que su hijo estuvo del todo calmado, hecho que le llevó a sonreír un poco sin dejar de mimarle.

–¿Esos sueños otra vez, no Ike? –comentó tranquilo aunque asustado a la vez. El chico solo respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

–Sí, padre…–comentó con temor el peli azul, pareciendo aun no digerir del todo que fue un sueño–…fue….fue horrible…–talló sus ojos antes de volver a ver con ellos a su progenitor–…las llamas del lugar nos sofocaban…sentía que…me moriríamos…si no hubiese sido por esa luz, supongo que no estaríamos aquí…

Lo abrazó en cuanto articuló esas últimas palabras. Aunque la forma de narración fue extraña, decidió no presionarle más a hablar, pues lucía muy afectado por el tema y el solo quería que recuperase sus fuerzas.

–Hijo…–le volvió a hablar, aún sin soltarle–…a veces los miedos los vemos reflejados en nuestros sueños…pero, no significa que debamos temerles…solo debes verlos como enseñanzas para que sigas adelante…–le abrazó con mayor fuerza aún, pues sentía que el chico lo necesitaba–…no dejes que unos sueños arruinen tu vida, Ike…

Sintió como el cuerpo adherido a él se relajó al escuchar esa oración, deduciendo que se volvía a dormir le recostó con cuidado y le cubrió con mantas al ver que su teoría era correcta. Después de cerciorarse que los guardias tuviesen completamente protegido a su hijo, se dispuso a salir al encuentro de la mujer que esa noche salvó a la única familia que le quedaba viva, quien esperaba de brazos cruzados con una molesta y orgullosa expresión en su bello y fino rostro que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

–¿Y bien?... –la peli negra que respondía al nombre de "Aqua" según le habían dicho, inició la conversación con enfado–…¿Qué quiere?, estaba hablando de algo muy serio con mi amiga…

El castaño alzó la ceja y le vio de la manera más dura que podía.

–¿Así que quien casi asesina a mi hijo es tu amiga? –y le imitó cruzándose de brazos–vaya lógica.

La peli negra alzó su mentón de esa manera tan peculiar de mostrar orgullo que en algún otro lado había conocido.

–Ni que sus amigos fueran unos ángeles caídos del cielo…

Eso le hizo enojar más de lo normal, pero procuró calmarse para no decir algo inapropiado, al final de cuentas, era la mujer que salvó a su primogénito.

–Lamento el malentendido con Lord Klagg…–habló de manera cordial, pero seca–…sin embargo, espero que la dama entienda por qué se le iba a arrestar junto con su amiga…

La peli negra rodó los ojos y giró la cabeza con desdén.

–Ya ni porque le estaba dando medicinas para que resistiera a las heridas…

Sonrojó de vergüenza y llevó su mano atrás de su cabeza apenado. Tenía que admitir que en cuanto salió la rubia tan tranquila y guardando sus armas él estaba tan dañado y alterado por su hijo que no pudo evitar malpensar de la chica que le daba de beber una pócima para recuperar parte de su sangre por alguien que trataba de terminar con su vida con un potente veneno. Claro que la situación empeoró cuando la verdadera asesina vino a la defensa de su amiga así como la guardia del fuerte, alterándose la verdad por el caos que se creó por el calor del momento.

– _Lo bueno es que nos arreglamos a tiempo…_ –suspiró pesadamente y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la chica con el fin de tratar de hacer las paces, quien se mantenía en su orgullosa posición–…Oye, ¿que tal si nos dejamos esto?, al final de cuentas, estamos del mismo bando, ¿no?... –y le ofreció su mano.

La peli negra le vio con inferioridad mientras analizaba la mano del agradecido padre, quien a pesar que sintió que tardó demasiado en contestar, se mantuvo firme en su postura.

–Solo tengo dos condiciones para olvidar estas groserías…–dijo sin siquiera relajar su fúrica mirada–…la primera, no dejará que le hagan nada a mi amiga, un solo rasguño y se las verá conmigo…

Se tensó un poco al escuchar esa oración. Cierto que quería hacer pagar a la joven por lo que le hizo a su hijo, pero tenía el gran enigma de conocer quién era esa chica y las razones de ella, o mejor dicho, de su patrón para proteger a Ike, por lo que suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

–Bien…–todo fuera por saber sus verdaderas intenciones–…¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

Pero la frustración le hizo reventar al escuchar la segunda cláusula de la chica, pues…

–Nadie de aquí me forzará a hablar sobre mi misión o quien me mandó aquí, solo deben de confiar en mí…

…no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar que no sabría más de la extraña chica.

* * *

Era horrible el lugar donde la habían colocado. El simple respirar era una tortura por la combinación de diversos y asquerosos aromas. Sabía bien que los calabozos no eran lugares agradables ni saludables, pero esas celdas lucían abandonadas desde hace décadas ya. Cadáveres descomponiéndose en sus propios desechos y orines, moho, aguas negras, ratas comiéndose incluso los cadáveres de su propia especie no paraban de darle asco y con el pasar del tiempo aumentaban las posibilidades que su revuelto estómago regresase todo lo de su última cena, terminando por ceder a las exigencias de este último.

– _Un prostíbulo lleno de borrachos pervetidos huele mucho mejor…_

Se limpió con desgano las sobras del asqueroso líquido verde que escapaba de su jadeante boca como pudo al tener las manos atadas, sintiéndose humillada y con su ego gravemente herido, aunque a pesar de su estado no dejaba de luchar contra las cuerdas que le mantenían prisionera, recordando como antes era algo imposible a sus ojos. Aunque claro, para cualquier pequeña de 5 años, el estar bien atada de manos significaba solamente el fin del mundo.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¡Si serás inútil!_

 _Otra bofetada marcó su infantil y lloroso rostro. Era demasiado para la pequeña de 5 años. Hacía lo que podía para deshacerse de los nudos, ¿no les era suficiente a esos señores?_

– _¡Es increíble que lleves así toda la noche!..._ – _No quería ver al imponente hombre frente ella, no necesitaba ver directo al moreno de penetrante mirada escarlata y cabellos grisáceos para saber lo decepcionado que estaba de la aprendiz, pues llevaba ya varios intentos y ni siquiera estaba a mitad de lograrlo. Sabía también que entre su cabellera escondía un par de orejas de lobo que lucían más grises por el simple hecho de la poca higiene que el laguz tenía. Sin embargo, solo se encogió de hombros para no quedar más dolida por la cruel mirada del señor_ – _…¡Nos costaste demasiado Andra!, ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que ibas a ser nuestra cena y sin embargo nos apiadamos de ti!, ¡¿Cuál fue la única condición que nosotros, los mejores asesinos de la basta región de Archanea te pusimos?!_

 _La pequeña sollozó un poco antes de contestar, pues temía no decir lo que el moreno quería._

– _¡¿Y bien?!..._ – _espetó, haciendo desear a la niña el haber sido tragada el día que fue vendida_ – _…¡Habla, retrasada!_

 _Ahogó otro par de sollozos tras el golpe del hombre y con miedo vio a través de su vidriosa vista al líder que le estaba haciendo el "favor" de dejarle vivir, quien lucía más imponente cuando solo usaba un short para cubrir todo su cuerpo._

– _S-Ser su aprendiz…_ – _contestó con su voz quebrada por las lágrimas. Agradeció a los cielos que el señor con orejas de lobo no le pusiera la mano encima de nuevo y que solo le mirara con frialdad, como si esperase más de ella. Entonces lo recordó, ante la amenaza de la mano volviendo a maltratar su roja cara_ – _…y s-servirles…hasta completar la deuda…_

 _Calló cada llanto que pudo durante ese silencio incómodo donde tanto el jefe como sus seguidores le veían de manera extraña, como si quisieran hacerla trozos para tener que cenar esa noche. Sin embargo, el líder suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar._

– _Nadie te sacará esta vez…_ – _Esa frase aceleró su corazón del horror de pensar quedarse sola en un sótano atada de manos y pies_ – _…no se te traerá comida ni agua, hasta que te liberes podrás volver a beber y cenar…_

 _Y dicho esto, le dirigió su espalda, seguido de unas cuantas palabras en un extraño lenguaje para que los seguidores del de orejas de lobo dejaran sola a la niña, sumida entre sus llantos de piedad y ayuda. Realmente estaba aterrada, más porque sabía que el señor nunca faltaba a sus promesas y que este no dudaría en hacerla el platillo principal si ella dejaba pasar el tiempo. Lloró cuanto pudo, mientras intentaba de manera fallida librarse de las cuerdas._

 _Inclusive el infierno sonaba a un mejor lugar de donde ella se encontraba…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Por más extraño que sonase, Andra sí estaba agradecida con los asesinos que le apoyaron y dieron bases para realizar su profesión, más que nada por el hecho de "apiadarse" de una niña que inclusive su madre propia la había vendido como comida poco después de salir de su útero.

– _Aunque si lo pienso bien, era mejor que me devorasen si tan mal deseada era…_ –pensó terminando de liberar sus ensangrentadas muñecas para atender su pie que se encontraba atado a aquella grosería que quería simular una cama– _…aunque de seguro el mundo hubiese necesitado de mi bella existencia…_

Cierto que eran realmente buenas ataduras, pero gracias a su arduo entrenamiento no fue imposible, aunque si tardó un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Intentó ignorar todo el hedor que le rodeaba mientras buscaba alguna salida o punto débil de su puerta. Se detuvo al escuchar pasos acercarse a su celda, así como ver que otra antorcha se acercaba. No iba a fingir, eso era de cobardes. Deseaba en el fondo que fuera ese estúpido noble para desgarrar su orgullo al ver que su prisionera se había liberado a pesar de haber devuelto todos sus alimentos. Sin embargo, se llevó una enorme decepción al ver que solo era un arquero que ella había visto en el techo y que, aunque odiaba admitirlo, era el único que tenía mejor habilidad con el arco que cualquiera de sus compañeros.

–… _Y a pesar de que tiene el cabello rosa luce más varonil que ese estúpido Klagg…_

–Vaya vaya…–el peli rosa comentó de manera burlona al llegar junto a la celda de la chica–…así que lo hiciste de nuevo, aunque no debería de sorprenderme…

Eso confundió demasiado a Andra, pues claramente no sabía a que se refería el arquero, por lo que alzó la ceja en confusión y se cruzó de brazos antes de hacer más clara su duda e inconformidad.

–¿De que hablas?

El hombre solo sonrió burlonamente antes de contestarle.

–Te escurriste de tus ataduras como lo hiciste en el fuerte esta noche…

Le enorgulleció escuchar tal alago que alzó su barbilla de manera orgullosa y cerró sus ojos…

–Gracias…

–…aunque no debería de extrañarme…

Esta vez se quedó confundida de nuevo, por lo que volvió a su antigua postura.

–¿De que hablas? – ¿será que ya era tan famosa que incluso seres tan apartados del mundo real conocían de ella?...

–Hablo de que es un talento natural tuyo, ¿no?...

Esa frase elevó su ego mucho más allá de los límites…

–¿Eso crees?

El chico sonrió más.

–Claro, porque no…

Era lo más lindo que le decían en su vida…

–…es decir, las gatas lo tienen en la sangre…

…o eso creyó…

–¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!... – de estar completamente satisfecha con lo que escuchaba pasó a estar totalmente ofendida e incluso se sentía ingenua al no pensar que ese hombre podría estar a punto de hacerle un pesado comentario–…¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabías que lo tomaba como un halago?!

El hombre simplemente extendió su burlona sonrisa.

–¿Quién dijo que no sabía?

Si no hubiese sido por los barrotes entre el arquero y la asesina, esta ya hubiera descuartizado al cretino peli rosa ante ella. Este último solo sonreía, como si disfrutara de la humillación que le causaba a la chica y eso la enfurecía más, llegando a sentir como todo el calor se aglomeraba en su cabeza e iba a estallar frente al joven.

– _Tiene suerte de que me quitaron mis dagas…_

–Cómo sea…–continuó Shinon con aburrimiento, sin lograr que la rubia se relajara ni un poco–…vine a traerte esto…–de su túnica sacó una manzana y se la lazó a la de ojos naranja, dejándola completamente sorprendida esta vez con la nueva acción de peli rosa, aunque sin bajar la guardia del todo, viéndole con desconfianza.

–¿Crees que con esto te voy a perdonar? –se mantuvo seria a pesar de que el joven hombre solo mantenía su burlona sonrisa aunque lucía más relajado que antes.

–Solo pensé que no querrías apestar a vomito para cuando tengas tu audiencia con Lord Klagg, al final de cuentas eres alguien muy interesante como para que tu aliento apeste a comida echada a perder…

Y sin esperar contestación alguna de la prisionera, se retiró. Andra pensó unos momentos, alternando la vista entre la manzana y la silueta que le había ofrecido alimento, llegando a pensar que no era tan malo…

–¡…a menos que esa sea la forma en la que tengas así tu cuerpo, gatita!

…No…se la aplicó nuevamente pocos momentos antes de retirarse de ese horrible calabozo.

Realmente le habían herido el orgullo como nunca, haciéndola ver como una idiota que no se sabía defender.

– _Pero ya verá…_ –mordió la manzana para deleitarse con su sabor y olor, olvidándose por instantes del verdadero infierno donde se ubicaba– _…esto no se quedará así, arquero de cuarta…_

* * *

Tomó un último y fuerte respiro antes de que los sirvientes de su padre abrieran el camino a las mazmorras. Realmente era apestoso allá abajo, realmente no sabía si tener o no piedad de aquellos quienes se ganaban la condena de vivir ahí.

– _Aunque si estamos hablando de aquella que casi le arrebata la vida al príncipe de Tellius será poco este castillo…_

Vio de reojo a su hermano menor que había sumado como protección un pañuelo que le cubría nariz y boca del asqueroso aroma que acababan de desatar.

–¿Qué esperan?, ¿una invitación?... –la pesada voz del Lord solo empeoraba la situación. Este no parecía alterado por el ambiente, todo lo contrario, parecía que solo iban a otra parte del fuerte–…¡Entren!

Y sin decirle la contraria, bajó junto su hermano menor a las mazmorras del lugar. Realmente parecía mentira que el fuerte Yuken guardase tan aberrante secreto. Lo horrible de todo es que leyendas urbanas empezaban a circular por el pueblo que estaba bajo su protección y cuidado sobre esta área, con el inocente objetivo de motivar a los niños a obedecer a sus mayores o se les obligaría a pasar una sola noche ahí.

– _No quiero ni saber cuál será su reacción al saber que esto es real…_

Se enfocaba en cualquier cosa, menos en su entorno, sabía que ese era el secreto para sobrevivir ahí abajo por un rato, aunque debía admitir que conforme se alejaban del iluminado cielo nocturno su concentración quería huir a otro lugar con el pasar de los segundos. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, de otra manera, agregaría el brebaje que acababa de tomar para sus heridas en parte de la decoración y aromatizante de este asqueroso espacio.

– _Alice…_

No supo porque, pero pensar en la laguz le relajó durante el macabro trayecto y poder resistir cualquier cosa que sus pies o nariz detectaran. Cierto era que ya llevaban bastante tiempo de conocerse de una manera más profunda (a su gusto) de una amistad. Cada que la veía se le aceleraba el corazón y una vez que empezaban a conversar no podía acabar con el tema a menos que se le necesitara a alguno de ellos en ese momento. Era curioso, había conocido a varias mujeres en Regna Ferox, cada una más fuerte que la anterior y ninguna le hacía sentir así.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero era muy agradable a su juicio. Esa chica le hacía pasar un buen rato, olvidando todos sus problemas y malos momentos de su vida. Incluso, algunas veces llegaba a sentir en su pecho un calor que le hacía recordar los momentos vividos con su ahora difunta madre.

–… _Debo estar alucinando…_

–¡¿Pero como?!

Dejó sus incógnitas a un lado al escuchar al alterado de su hermano hablar así. Claro que él llevó su mano al mango de su espada al ver que la asesina que habían capturado se había deshecho de sus ataduras y estaba recargada en la pared, cruzada de brazos con una burlona sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

– _Es hábil…_ –frunció el ceño analizando mejor a la rubia– _…lástima que sea del bando contrario…_

–¿Qué pasa?... –vio como la atrevida asesina se acercaba de manera coqueta a las rejas, como manera de burla a su hermano menor, colocándose en una posición sensual al llegar al borde, sonriendo al ver como el de cabellos plateados sonrojaba por los actos tan burlescos de la joven–…¿Es que acaso querían una mujer que se dejara tan fácilmente solo por estar amarrada y encerrada?... –rio más y tomó de la barbilla al caballero oscuro, quien solamente veía con odio a la rubia–…se nota que no me conoces cariño…

Vio a su hermano menor soltarse del agarre de la muchacha con furia. Sabía que solamente por el hecho de que su padre les prohibió atacar a la asesina sin razón alguna este no había sacado un tomo o su espada levin. La risa empezaba a perforar sus oídos de manera cruel, no entendía como es que ella seguía tan tranquila a pesar del lugar y situación en la que se encontraba.

–Hombres idiotas…–vio como su mirada seguía siendo burla hacia ellos y seguía haciendo poses que presumían su cuerpo, que hicieron a Makao sonrojar de solo imaginar a la laguz en su lugar, cubriendo su cara para disimular el sonrojo con un mareo del primogénito de los Yuken–…creen poder intimidar a una mujer por solo mantenerla prisionera aunque esta sea la que casi le arrebata la vida al príncipe de Tellius…

–Sea hombre o mujer, lo sentenciaremos…–Volteó a ver a su padre, quien apartó a su hermano menor para, con su sola presencia, intimidar a la mujer–…a este fuerte nadie se mete a dañar un solo cabello de sus altezas…

Pero una sonrisa burlona y mirada astuta se vieron reflejados en el rostro de la rubia. No parecía intimidada, si no…

–Oh cariño, puedo asegurarte que dañe mucho más que su cabello…

…que parecía querer burlarse de su padre. Cosa que sabía que el mayor no permitiría.

–¡Pero te hemos detenido!... –replicó el Lord, tratando de no demostrar que la rubia había herido su orgullo de caballero–…¡Mira donde te encuentras!. ¡Deberías de estar aterrada!

Pero la chica, manteniendo su postura, contradijo:

–Pues no lo estoy…

Makao y Togho tuvieron que detener a su padre antes de que este tomase su lanza de plata para atravesar el abdomen de la prisionera, pues aún necesitaban recolectar información sobre ella y sobre quien la empleo para tan ruin trabajo.

–¡Klagg!

Pero quien realmente detuvo los forcejeos del padre contra sus hijos, fue la potente voz del afectado padre del joven, quien se presentó ante ellos de manera imponente, quien, aunque ya no poseyera el título de nobleza, merecía el simple respeto que demanda el trabajar para un rey.

–Greil…–el aludido terminó de soltarse de los agarres de sus hijos y se dirigió hacia él. A pesar de que nadie hacía ni un ruido ni comentario, no se alcanzaba a oír la conversación de los señores, aunque, gracias a ver los gestos que su padre hacía ante las oraciones del castaño, podía deducir que estaba recibiendo órdenes que no quería cumplir. Esto se confirmó tras el gruñido de frustración que su padre emitió al volver con la rubia, junto con Lord Greil, quien mediante señas, le pidió que se acercara, haciéndolo sin rechistar.

–Vaya, vaya…–volvió a comentar con burla la de orbes naranja, cruzándose de brazos y analizando a cada uno de ellos. Makao sintió, por más extraño que pareciere, que la chica le prestó mayor atención a él que a los mayores a su lado–…un trío, que interesante…

–¿Cómo te llamas?... –sin verse afectado por el comentario en doble sentido que la chica hizo, Lord Greil le llamó de manera autoritaria–…¿Quién eres y porque esta noche le ibas a arrebatar la vida a mi único hijo?

La chica sonrió de lado.

–Vaya, por fin alguien que va al grano y no se anda con tonterías…–Makao vio como su padre resistía la tentación de volver a atacar a la prisionera y volvió su vista hacia la rubia, quien se cruzó de brazos–…soy Andra…soy una de las asesinas de élite en Archanea, aunque también he viajado a Tellius y ganado algo de fama allá hace algunos años…bueno…–sonrió de lado la chica, sin dejar de ver fijamente a Greil–…tengo que admitir que también en Valm, Ylisse y Pherae resuena mi nombre…ahora, con respecto al porqué iba a matar a ese niño, era simplemente por dinero…

No sabía si sentir asco o asombro por como la chica simplemente lo dijo todo.

–Bah, que calaña de mujer está presente…–sin embargo, su padre parecía muy convencido de sus sentimientos respecto a Andra–…venderse para matar a un príncipe solo por plata…

Pero la chica solo volvió a sonreír de lado.

–Peor calaña que venderse a usted no existe…

Una ira se aglomeraba en el pecho de Makao por comentarios tan ofensivos hacia su padre, sin embargo, no podía negar que su padre era un jefe muy pesado como para trabajar con el, por lo que no pudo hacer más que enojarse con la asesina por las ofensas hacia el de cabellos plateados.

–¿Y si trabajaras para mí? –los tres voltearon a ver al castaño al pronunciar tal oración.

–¿De que habla? –la rubia respondió.

–¿Trabajarías para mí protegiendo a mi hijo junto a tu amiga Aqua?, claramente te pagaría el triple de lo que te ofreció tu patrón anterior…

Makao vio como la chica se quedó estática al escuchar ese nombre. Debía ser alguien muy cercana a ella como para reaccionar de esa manera. Tenía que admitir que hacerse amigo de la enemiga era lo más seguro para Greil al ella ser la única que había logrado filtrarse en la seguridad del fuerte y casi asesinar al príncipe.

– _Tal vez no es tan loco como suena…_

–¡¿Estás demente Greil?!... –pero parecía que Lord Yuken no pensaba igual–…¡Lo único que lograrás es que asesine a tu hijo!, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién la envió!

Su padre tenía un punto, una traición no estaba asegurada por entregarle dinero a una enemiga de desconocidos orígenes y mucho menos si esta ya había intentado tan obsucra tarea y lo más macabro era que casi la concluía.

–Yo confío en ella…–pero la amigable sonrisa de Greil hacia Andra, hacía pensar que el no tenía inconformidad alguna de tenerla de su lado, todo lo contrario, parecía que estaba completamente complacido con la idea–…yo se que ella no traicionaría de nuevo a mi hijo ni a Aqua, ¿verdad?

–…Así es…–para sorpresa de todos, tras un incómodo silencio, la rubia por fin había contestado. El castaño pidió que le abrieran a la muchacha, cosa que Makao obedeció, sintiendo una extraña sensación de ser meticulosamente estudiado por la que antes era la prisionera y se dirigió con el grupo por fin a la salida de ese asqueroso pasaje.

–No es por desconfiar…–comentó el de heterocromía al respirar las primeras bocanadas de aire puro a la chica, quien le veía con un extraño deseo–…pero, no dijiste quien era tu patrón…

–Sí…–su hermano menor comentó con desconfianza–…aún no nos dices quien quiere la cabeza del príncipe.

Y realmente tras el solemne juramento que hizo la rubia , les extrañó la siguiente contestación de su parte.

–Lo siento,… –en su cara relucía la verdad…–…pero ni siquiera yo sé su rostro o nombre…

…¿O era solo otra cruel mentira muy bien planificada?

* * *

 **I'm back (?)**

 **Antes que arrojen tomates o malos reviews, tengo que decir que me tardé de más porque me salí de la escuela (para variar) y me inscribí a otra…aunque yo hubiese preferido un semestre sabático solo con mi empleo T-T**

 **Pero ya que :/**

 **¡Oh Naga santa!, ¡Casi 7000 palabras!, La verdad pensé en recortarlo...pero no pude TwT sentí que así tenía que quedar...**

 **Ok no, la verdad es que no sabía que quitar (?)**

 **En fin...**

 **...¿A cuántos más les gustó el trato de Shinon a Andra?...¿no?...¿nadie?...¿ni la parte donde Andra hiere el orgullo a Klagg?...¿solo yo :c?...Bah, al cabo ni era cierto que me gustó :'v**

 **En fin, espero hayan conocido un poco más a nuestras nuevas chicas :B y bueno, Togho quiere a Hashira…pero ella le tiene miedo :v juasjuasjuasjuas que caso tan triste uwu**

 **¿Alguien más notó algo raro en los sueños de Ike? ¡OJO!, importante que noten la diferencia entre estos sueños y los que tenía en Sholua...aunque creo que se estarían spoileando solitos, entonces mejor me callo (?)**

 **Jaskjsjksaj…¿Para quién trabajaba Andra?, ¿les estará mintiendo?, ¿voy a callarme y terminar esta madre de una vez para seguir con la siguiente?...**

 **Ya pues, me pasé :B**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: :v son lindos uwu más que nada porque Greil quiere estar con su bebé después de tantos años de estar solito :'c :v yo se que si uwu. No la quiere :B es una fastidiosa uwu y si :3 son bellos juntos uwu :v x, aquí no pasa nada raro (?) :v ¿te extraña de esta? Si uwu Hail Aqua :v**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias :3**

 **Nos leemos!**


	21. 21 Capítulo: El alocado mundo de Isaac

_**Capítulo 21: El alocado mundo de Isaac**_

‒ _Papi, ¿A dónde va el sol de noche?_

 _El capitán vio con ternura a su pequeño pelinegro, quien, como él, veía el atardecer desde la elevada autopista, no muy lejos de su hogar. Era algo tarde para estar afuera en horas regulares, pero, el hombre decidió que, al ser el aniversario de encuentro con el infante, debía regalarle algo especial, aunque fuese algo que se repetía todos los días de su vida, ese día en concreto, era la excepción, pues el niño de siete años aproximadamente siempre veía a dos montañas que se alzaban sobre las demás cada vez que pasaban por ese justo lugar, por lo que dejó disfrutar con mayor calma del bello ocaso._

 _El castaño sonrió, revolviendo cariñosamente los cabellos de su cumpleañero._

‒ _Va a iluminar otros países, hijo…_ ‒ _contestó, no logrando que Isaac le prestase atención del todo_ ‒ _…el mundo es un lugar gigantesco, no todos pueden recibir el sol a la misma hora, cada quien tiene turnos, Isaac…_

‒ _¿Cómo en ese viejo juego de rol y estrategia que me mostraste?_

 _El capitán rio un poco más, acentuando las caricias en el ya revuelto cabello del peli negro._

‒ _Así es, tu tienes un turno para atacar, y tus enemigos otro…_

 _El menor correspondió la sonrisa y volvió a enfocarse al horizonte._

‒ _Un día, recorreré todo este mundo volando…_ ‒ _Su sonrisa se expandió, llenando de alegría el corazón del ya no tan solitario capitán_ ‒ _…He soñado tantas veces que un caballo alado me llevaba hacia esas mismas montañas…_ ‒ _las señaló_ ‒ _…y todo lo que veía…era increíble…_

 _El mayor sonrió enternecido por la oración del chico y colocó su mano en su hombro._

‒ _Dicen que si sueñas algo más de dos veces, sucederá…_ ‒ _Le comentó, ocasionando que el niño de lentes le viera con entusiasmo._

‒ _¿En serio, papi?_

 _El simplemente asintió la cabeza._

‒ _Así es Isaac, puedes lograr todo lo que desees en este universo…_

 _El infante sonrió aún más._

‒ _¿Quiere decir, que si sueño todo lo que deseo, pasará?_

‒ _Eso depende, ¿Qué mas sueñas?_

 _Los ojos azules del niño volvieron a acariciar el atardecer._

‒ _Sueño muchas cosas, papi…_ ‒ _comenzó_ ‒ _…sueño con aldeas muy bellas y muchos animales fantásticos. También que me enseñaban a tocar el piano y que vivía en un gran castillo, llenos de guardias montados en dragones y en caballos con alas…también sueño que tu eres el rey de todo eso, papi…_

 _Gabriel sonrió al escuchar expresar a su niño su vida de esa manera. Aunque al mismo tiempo, le dolía el pensar que un día, al crecer, dejara de maravillarse con esa imaginación que tenía desde el día que lo encontró, pues le hablaba de duelos con espadas, hechizos mágicos y criaturas sin igual. A veces, le recordaba a la creatividad de su Isaac, y, aunque las imaginaciones y mundos alocados de cada niño eran distintos, sentía que iba recuperando el sentido de su vida, aunque siempre lamentaría la pérdida de su niño hace dos años. Sin embargo, controló sus emociones, y le sonrió al que ahora dependía de él._

‒ _¿Y sabes que hace un rey?_

‒ _¿Gobernar?_

 _El capitán rio y se hincó para estar a la altura del infante._

‒ _Aparte cuidan de su familia…_ ‒ _y acarició su mejilla con mucho cuidado, como si de misma porcelana se tratase. El peli negro sonrió aún más, dejando entre ver algunos huecos de los dientes que se le empezaban a caer y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al mayor, haciéndole sentir una extraña calidez que solo sentía con los abrazos de su primogénito, correspondiendo de inmediato._

‒ _Te quiero mucho papi, gracias por este regalo…_

 _El castaño sonrió aún más._

‒ _Me alegra que te haya gustado la puesta de sol…_

 _Pero para su sorpresa, sintió como el pequeño negaba con la cabeza._

‒ _No papi, me refiero a muchas gracias por ser mi papi…te quiero…_

 _Por más que intentó, no pudo frenar las lágrimas, logrando simplemente disimular un poco su llanto, aferrándose más al pequeño, pues esa frase le conmovió y quebrantó el corazón al mismo tiempo, llegando a pensar lo triste que era que por el momento, el niño vivía creyendo su segunda mayor mentira: que él era su padre, pues la primera era la que recitaba todos los días tras la pérdida de su pequeño rubio: estoy bien…._

* * *

Se detuvo furioso en un lugar especial en la autopista. Rabioso, salió del vehículo y aventó la puerta sin realmente importarle si hacía daños al mecanismo de la misma. Solo necesitaba respirar y pensar porque trabajar día y noche en la oficina, le volvía simplemente loco. ¿Por qué la mayoría de los casos de secuestros los podía resolver en cuestión de horas y el secuestro de su propio hijo le llevaba más de tres meses?, no solo eso sino que todo el mundo le decía una y otra vez que se relajase y dejase de buscar, ¿Qué tan difícil era comprender que no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que había pasado con su hijo como mínimo?, ¿Tan difícil era comprender el dolor de un padre que estaba a nada de perder a otro hijo?, ¿Cómo era que ni siquiera algunos tratasen de simpatizar con él y en lugar de decir cosas tan hirientes y ofensivas como "ya nunca lo vas a encontrar", "ya no es posible encontrar a nadie después de las primeras horas", "¿Y si solo escapó como hace unos años?"

‒ _¡Malditos insensibles!..._ ‒pateó con fuerzas una enorme piedra que calló por el acantilado de la carretera. Se frotó la sien en busca de calmarse, pero era prácticamente imposible. Debía estar solo, lejos de todos aquellos que solo se conformaban con excusas banales y perezosas como las que se atrevían a recitar. Se le hacía increíble como algunas personas podían ser tan hipócritas como para darle la espalda ahora, pero cuando fue el principio de todo esto, le juraron su lealtad y que no descansarían hasta encontrar a Isaac‒ _...pero claro, no entenderán hasta que les pase…_

Escuchó como otro carro se estacionó a su lado, dando un vistazo rápido para ver quién era. Le sorprendió mucho al ver que era el carro de Cesar Young, quien no tardó en hacerle compañía al hombre.

‒Capitán…‒le saludó con seriedad.

‒Cesar…‒le contestó de igual manera. Vio como el hombre le se acomodaba a su lado y observaba en silencio el atardecer. Gabriel simplemente suspiró pesadamente y le imitó, queriendo despejar de su mente al joven peli negro, pero para su desgracia, el ambiente no era de su apoyo, ya que era uno de los lugares favoritos del chico.

‒ _Creo que solo me estoy auto flagelando…_

‒Hace mucho que no se deja ver, capitán…

Volteó a ver al profesor de su hijo, quien seguía posando su mirar en el ocaso, sin parecer incomodarle mucho la suave brisa que acariciaba a ambos. Empezaba a ser un poco más fría cada vez, se notaba que no tardaría en llegar la época de nevadas en Sholua, y por los preámbulos, sería uno de los más fríos que la región experimentaría.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

‒Si, bueno, he estado muy ocupado últimamente…

‒Con lo de su hijo, ¿no?

El capitán vio con ceño fruncido al profesor, temiendo que el también quisiera insultarle por no darse por vencido. Sin embargo, el maestro sonrió de lado y le vio con tranquilidad.

‒Tranquilo, no vengo a eso…‒comentó‒…al contrario, vengo a felicitarle por hacer caso omiso a todos y seguir adelante con la búsqueda del niño…

Gabriel solamente se limitó a sonreír un poco antes de contestar.

‒No me cruzaré de brazos hasta saber que esta bien y que este tranquilo en mi casa…

El joven maestro expandió más su sonrisa al escuchar eso.

‒No esperaría menos del capitán del pueblo que logró atrapar a los vándalos que me quitaron a mi Becky…

Rápidamente la sonrisa del castaño se borró.

‒César…‒temía a donde quería terminar el maestro‒…yo se que mi hijo vive…no se como…pero…puedo sentir que sigue con vida…y se…que estaremos juntos de nuevo…

Sin embargo, el maestro se quedó serio, mirando fijamente al policía, quien parecía estar seguro de haber dado en el blanco de los propósitos del docente, quien con su silencio, confirmaba su teoría.

‒ _Esa es otra manera de hipocresía…_

‒Solo no quiero darle falsas esperanzas…

Frunció el ceño ante esa oración, molestándole más el hecho de que el maestro se quedase estoico, como si solo se hubiese muerto una mosca más.

‒¿Qué quieres decir?

El docente se encogió de hombros.

‒Solo…no quiero que pase por esto solo, como yo…‒contestó con seriedad‒…quiero creer que su hijo vive, así como quise creer que Isaac, su hijo biológico solo estaba en una clase de coma…como usted…como todos a su alrededor…pero, tanto usted, como yo y el pueblo, fuimos testigos de uno de los arrebatos más crueles de los dioses…

‒Sí serás…

‒Déjeme terminar…‒comentó con algo de enojo César al ver las reacciones del herido padre, ¿Cómo se atrevía a meter a su difunto hijo en el asunto? ‒…la realidad supera muchas veces a la fantasía, usted muy bien sabe a estas alturas que su hijo puede yacer muerto lejos de aquí, ¿por quiénes y por qué?, no lo sé. Solo no quiero que usted mantenga falsas esperanzas ni cuentos de hadas…Tampoco estoy deseando la muerte de Isaac…suficiente tuvimos todos al verlo morir en sus brazos, o verlo en las noticias, como yo…No quiero que nadie pierda nada más…Pero…a veces es imposible no aceptar a la muerte…

Apretó los puños y vio con enojo al amigo de su hijo difunto. Recordaba que muchas veces, de pequeño, vio como Max y él hablaban con ese niño mayor que les agradaba. Incluso cuando adoptó a Isaac, César llegó a visitarlo un par de veces más, quedando maravillado con los relatos y cuentos de los sueños de la criatura. Era realmente increíble pensar en el cambio tan drástico que ese inocente niño de ojos alegres había sufrido.

‒ _Pero, yo también se lo que es perder a una esposa…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar‒…Se muy bien que existe la posibilidad de que mi hijo ya no viva…pero…‒apretó con mayor fuerzas los puños, no viéndose afectado realmente por la gélida mirada del joven hombre‒…si algo que he aprendido por años, es que debes de confiar en tus instintos, y mi instinto me dice que mi hijo, Isaac McGordon, sigue con vida en alguna parte de este globo…y…solo hasta que deje de tener ese sentimiento, dejaré de buscar a mi niño, y, aunque muera…‒no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de solo pensarlo‒…buscaré su cuerpo para enterrarlo con la dignidad y respeto que se merece, así como enterré a mi pequeño de cinco años…y…me despediré de él…solo hasta entonces…dejaré de buscar…

Jadeo un poco sin sentir pena por soltar lágrimas con los nombres de ambos chicos, viendo fijamente al joven hombre de seria mirada. Este último se limitó a sonreír un poco.

‒En serio que sigue siendo el mismo…‒Acto seguido, el peli negro dio la vuelta y regresó a su vehículo, el cual no tardó en dar marcha, entrando en reversa solo para despedirse del capitán tras comentarle: ‒…Por cierto, si lo encuentro yo, ganaré el derecho a asignarle cualquier tarea que se me venga en gana…

A esto, el padre solamente sonrió y comentó:

‒Y si yo lo encuentro, exentarás a todos tus grupos…

A lo que el peli negro rio antes de decir:

‒Suerte con eso…

Y sin esperar respuesta del capitán, se encaminó al poblado. Gabriel suspiró pesadamente antes de imitarle, pues debía recoger al pequeño rubio antes de que la noche cayera y llegar tranquilamente a casa.

‒ _Ya uno no puede estar seguro en la noche…aunque este en su propio pueblo…_

* * *

‒ _¿Qué pintas, Isaac?_

 _Su amigo peli negro le sonrió antes de mostrarle su trabajo de arte. Max la vio con mayor detenimiento, era simple y sencillamente hermoso y realista. Un castillo blanco con azulejos de diversas figuras, que a pesar de que de seguro contaban una historia se concentró en las criaturas que le resguardaban, siendo estos dragones de diversos colores y controlados por gente en brillantes armaduras rojas, cuidando desde las alturas la edificación. No solo eso, también había caballeros entrenando, así como lanceros, espadachines y señores en hacha. Al fondo de la pintura, se alzaba un frondoso bosque que empezaba a tornarse rojo y dorado, haciendo clara alusión que pronto sería otoño. Aún no muy definido, en una torre, se veían cuatro personas: dos adultos, un niño y un bebé en brazos de la mujer._

‒ _¡Increíble, Isaac!..._ ‒ _comentó Max acercándose con cuidado a la obra maestra de su amigo_ ‒ _...¡En serio que tienes un talento grandioso!_

‒… _Oh vamos, no es para tanto…_ ‒ _comentó apenado._

‒ _¡Oh vamos, no empieces con esas tonterías donde menosprecias tu trabajo!, Es más, ¡Cam, ven a ver!_

 _Acto seguido, las chica apareció y Max señaló la pintura de Isaac._

‒ _¿Qué opinas de la pintura de nuestro amigo?_

 _La castaña vio por unos momentos el recuadro de su amigo antes de dar su opinión._

‒ _Yo opino que deberían de exentar a Isaac de esta clase…_

‒ _¡¿Verdad?!..._ ‒ _comentó tratando de hacer ver a su amigo su talento, mientras este solo reía, completamente rojo por los halagos de los muchachos._

‒ _Vamos, yo sé que ustedes pintan mejor que yo…_

‒ _¿Ah sí?, ¿Quieres ver lo que Max pintó?..._ ‒ _comentó la castaña._

‒ _Sí…alto, ¿¡que!?..._ ‒ _Eso no le gustó al de cabello café, viendo como Cam tenía ojos maliciosos, lo cual quería decir que claramente había visto lo que pintaba y eso, si su "novia" se enteraba, no sería nada bueno_ ‒ _…¡No te atrevas!_

‒ _Bien, ahora tengo curiosidad…_ ‒ _comentó Isaac entre risas._

‒ _¡¿Tu también, viejo?!..._ ‒ _Una cosa era Cam y otra que esta nublase el sano juicio de su amigo._

‒ _¡Oh vamos muestra!..._ ‒ _comentó el peli negro acercándose al trabajo de su amigo._

‒ _¡Nunca!..._ ‒ _Entonces, Max tomó un frasco de pintura y la lazó contra el de ojos zafiro. Este solo ladeo la cabeza y le vio con mirada retadora._

‒ _¿Ah sí?..._ ‒ _comentó el peli negro, tomando también otro frasco_ ‒ _…¿Con que piensas defender así tu trabajo?_

‒ _¡Hasta la muerte!..._ ‒ _El chico tomó unas brochas, queriendo simular una espada y escudo, caminando de lado, examinando lo que Isaac tramaba._

‒ _¡Entonces, pelea!..._ ‒ _y le lanzó el líquido, alcanzando a usar a Cam como escudo humano._

‒ _¡Lo siento, lo siento Cam, era para-…!_

 _Pero tanto Max como Isaac, recibieron unos pincelazos de parte de la chica, convirtiendo su tiempo para hacer su tarea de arte en una guerra de pinturas. Max sabía que iban a terminar en problemas con el director Azami y los pondría a limpiar todo su desastre, pero, estaba seguro que tanto Cam como Isaac concordaban con él que ese sencillo momento entre amigos, lo valía por completo…_

* * *

‒¡Maximilian!, ¡te estoy hablando!

Puso atención de golpe a las arrogantes gritos de su padre. Se caía del sueño por lo poco que había dormido en todo ese tiempo. Era increíble pensar lo mucho que últimamente le hacía falta Isaac, pues él le ayudaba con todas sus tareas y a estudiar para sus exámenes, sobre todo con el sanguinario profesor Young.

‒ _Sobre todo en épocas de exámenes…_ ‒suspiró pesadamente y se talló los ojos antes de contestar‒…Lo siento padre, ¿Qué me decías?

Pero sin previo aviso, recibió una bofetada de su padre, sin si quiera saber ahora por qué ahora.

‒ _A este paso me quedaré sin cara…_

‒¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me escuches cuando te hable?!, ¡Las elecciones están a la vuelta de la esquina y tu solo estas sentado ahí, en tu computadora!

‒¡Pues perdóname por estar a punto de reprobar!

Y recibió otra paliza de parte de su progenitor, aunque esta vez sabía lo que venía.

‒¡Y encima me contestas!, ¡Eres un asco de hijo!

Eso le hizo llegar a sus límites, ya no soportaba más ese estilo de trato tan humillante que su padre ofrecía…

‒¡Pues si tan asqueroso soy, ¿Por qué demonios sigues teniéndome aquí?!

‒¡Quisiera preguntarme lo mismo!... ‒contestó el hombre, con una furia mayor‒…¡Te doy todo y pareciera que no te importa!

‒¡Mientes!, ¡Me falta algo muy importante!

‒¡Pues porque no le vas a llorar a tu queridísimo amigo Isaac!, ¡A ver si el puede darte todo lo que yo!

‒¡Pues créeme que haría mejor papel que tú!

Y sin dejar que el progenitor contestase, se fue furioso a su habitación, ignorando todos sus llamados. Aventó la puerta con tanta fuerza que creyó por un momento que la iba a romper, así como los dedos de sus pies al patear la cama. Se tiró en ella, mordiendo la almohada para ahogar sus llantos y gritos, calmándose con el pasar de las horas. Ya muy entrada la noche, el joven se encontraba haciendo sus maletas, listo para partir antes de que su padre "arreglase" las cosas con él, corriendo lo más rápido que podía lejos de esa mansión alejada de todo. Sentía mucho miedo por la poca luz que acariciaba el campo, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a su objetivo: la tienda de antigüedades del abuelo de Cam, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarlos aún despiertos, pues los jueves en la noche, tanto la joven como su abuelo se ponían a criticar los nuevos programas de televisión. Tocó desesperadamente hasta que las luces de la tienda se encendieron, revelando a una Cam completamente en bata de dormir y desaliñada, aunque con una mezcla de confusión e ira que le recibieron al abrir la puerta.

‒¡Por los cielos, Max!... ‒exclamó la chica‒…¡¿Qué demonios haces tan-…?!

Pero él solamente la abrazó. Ya no quería más regaños ni insultos por esa noche. Por una noche quería dormir tranquilo, sin pensar en lo que querría que su padre hiciera en el amanecer o lo que diría. No. Solamente quería encontrar algo pacífico y que conociera, y al no tener a su mejor amigo con él, recurriría a la chica con la que le gustaba estar y que conocía su mundo de pies a cabeza, incluso más que su "novia". Agradeció a los cielos cuando ella correspondió el abrazo para después dejarle entrar con todo su equipaje, indicándole una sencilla, pero cómoda cama donde podría pasar las noches.

‒ _No importa que el precio sea trabajar aquí…_ ‒pensó empezando a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo‒ _…solo…quiero…paz…_

* * *

‒ _¿Ya tan pronto tienes sueño Tobby?_

 _Con pesadez vio a los azules orbes de su hermano, que le veían con ternura, como si fuese el su padre y no su hermano, recargándose en su hombro, sintiendo como una de las manos acariciaba su mejilla, haciéndole sonreír con cansancio._

‒ _Si…_ ‒ _emitió un bostezo, acomodándose más en el brazo de su hermano_ ‒ _…hermanito…_

 _Escuchó como su hermano rio y le acomodó entre sus brazos, como si de una cuna se tratasen, para después sentir como el joven lo elevaba y se lo llevaba de la sala._

‒ _Ya no estás tan liviano, ¿Sabes?..._

 _Se rio junto con su hermano por su comentario. Le gustaba que Isaac se lo llevase a su cama cuando se quedaban esperando a su padre. Sintió como el mayor lo acomodaba en su mueble para después arroparle. Sonrió al ver como Isaac le revolvió los cabellos antes de que le dejase en su habitación._

‒ _Isaac,…_ ‒ _le llamó, haciendo que el peli negro voltease a verle. El pequeño jugó un poco con sus dedos_ ‒ _…¿puedes volver a contarme esa historia tan fantástica?..._

 _Su hermano mayor sonrió y se regresó a su lado, mientras el pequeño rubio se acomodaba para escuchar nuevamente de ese fantástico mundo que siempre le había llamado la atención…_

* * *

‒Tobby, ya llegamos…

No era algo nuevo que el pequeño se durmiera en el carro de su padre en lo que llegaban a casa, pues siempre que volvían era de noche. Lo que él nunca podría digerir tan fácil era la ausencia del peli negro. ¿Por qué entre tantas personas en el mundo, tenía que ser precisamente su hermano mayor debía ser quien le ocurría eso?, ¿Por qué las personas malas les pasaban cosas buenas y las que eran buenas, malas?, Su papi siempre le decía que los malos siempre pagaban por sus acciones, pero, ¿en qué momento si no era de inmediato?, no desconfiaba de su progenitor, pues había visto muchas veces que le había tocado ver que su padre se encargaba de impartir justicia en el pueblo, pero pensaba porque el universo no lo hacía.

‒ _Eso no es justo…_

Se dejó cargar por el hombre hasta ser llevado a su recámara. Pronto se vio envuelto entre sus cálidas cobijas y sentir la mano de su padre en sus cabellos, tratando de arrullarle nuevamente. Pero no podía, mucho menos ahora que pensaba en Isaac, por lo que el infante lloró de manera inmediata y desconsolada, siendo atendido rápidamente entre los brazos del capitán, donde expresó aún más su dolor por la falta de su hermano, siendo acompañado de las lágrimas de su papá. Realmente le gustaba pensar que era una pesadilla y que Isaac llegaría a despertarlo y contarle bellas historias de mundos imaginarios para arrullarle y hacerle tener sueños hermosos y alocados con dragones y pegasos siendo manejados por humanos. Donde existía la magia y espadas poderosas, donde solo ciertos personajes podrían hacer uso de ellas para hacer el bien y controlar al mal….

Tristemente, esa no era su relidad…

* * *

 **Perdon por la tardanza, ustedes ya saben, por lo que omitiré comentarios al respecto y simplemente comentaré que esto fue en un as de inspiración de esos raros que me hacen escribir casi todo un capítulo en un día :v**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: :v espero te haya gustado xD todo por su bebé uwu xD si, es toda una gatita :v aunque no le guste, y si, Greil rules :v si, pronto…ah si uwu y no sabe porque :v pelea pelea! Ok no xD pronto :v #hailAqua**

 **Espero les haya gustado les invito a dejar review y leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
